


Way Off the Map

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Farscape, The Lone Gunmen - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Love is sometimes found in the Uncharted Territories.





	1. Way Off the Map

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I woke with my head pounding in a dark, foul-smelling chamber. The last

thing I remembered was the light from above. Like the one the night Mulder

was taken. I didn't want to move, but my muscles were cramped and I needed

to stop the pain. I nudged something and heard a low moan. 

 

"Who's there?" 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

I knew that voice. Had heard it over phone lines, in stairwells, in my

own fucking car. 

 

"Krycek, I thought I'd killed you." 

 

"You killed a clone. I was wondering whom they threw in here. Looks like

even in space we're stuck with each other." 

 

"How long have I been here?" 

 

"Gosh, Skinner, civility? Don't you want to strangle me?" 

 

"Not now, maybe later." 

 

"I'll hold my breath." 

 

"Cut the crap and give me some information, will you?" 

 

"All right. I don't know how long you've been here. It's dark most of the

time, and we're both naked so no watches to tell time. They've fed me four

times since they dumped you in here. So probably four days." 

 

I felt something touch my ankle and reached down, taking the bottle he

was offering me. 

 

"I warn you, Skinner, it doesn't taste too good, but it's all they give

us to drink." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

I knew he hadn't needed to offer. I drank from the bottle, the taste

brackish, the temperature warm. But it wet my parched throat. I closed it

and passed it back to him. 

 

"You have any idea why they took me? Or you, for that matter?" 

 

"Maybe they think they can manipulate Mulder and Scully by taking you.

Me? I've been here since the night you killed my clone. I think they like

my DNA. They told me the baby is a combo of you, Mulder and me. They used

my X they said." 

 

His snort of laughter had a hint of hysteria in it. Of course if I had

been on a ship for a year, I'd probably be close to insane by now. I

wondered if he was baiting me with what he had said, but decided he had no

reason, here in this place, to lie to me. Especially since we'd probably

never see Earth again. 

 

"Mulder and Scully won't be coming out of hiding for me. Even if Mulder

did call me beautiful." 

 

"I always knew he had the hots for you. But then, who could blame him?" 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

 

I could hear the smirk in his voice. Damn, I wished for light enough to

see him. And a knife to verify that it was a human I was locked up with.

As if they read my mind, the light came on and I was blinded by it. I

squinted to see one of the bounty hunters at the door. He placed a box on

the floor, then backed out of the opening that sealed behind him with no

visible seams of any kind. 

 

"They won't leave the light on long, Skinner, so if you want to see what

you're eating you'd best hurry. I'm surprised they turned it on. They must

have wanted to check that we hadn't killed each other." 

 

He was on his feet and moving toward the box as he spoke. I followed him

slowly, my legs protesting being used after such a long time idle. 

 

The "food" was some sort of gruel that looked as gray as the aliens and

had all the flavor of cardboard. But I put my share in my gut anyway. When

I finished, Alex showed me where the facilities were. Then he walked to

the far side of our cell and settled down with his back to me as I used

them. Not that it would have bothered me much for him to watch, but the

courtesy surprised me. 

 

He was right about the light: it wasn't on much longer. But during the

time that it was, I took in his longer hair and beard, and decided he had

probably been telling the truth about being here for a year. I marveled

that he still sounded sane. That he could still summon up a joke and be as

sarcastic as I remembered. 

 

All in all, I decided if I had to be on an alien ship, I could have worse

company. We had a lot of history. True, it was mostly bad, but it was

history, and that produces a kinship, like it or not. I settled on the far

side of the cell and leaned back against the wall. 

 

"Skinner, tell me what's been happening on Earth since I've been gone." 

 

"Want just the highlights and we can discuss details later?" 

 

"Whatever. You have no idea how good it is to hear another human speak.

First, tell me, how long have I been here?" 

 

"It's been a year since I killed the clone. Scully had a boy. Jeffery

Spender showed up again. They put Mulder through a kangaroo trial and

Kersh actually helped Doggett and me get him out. Mulder and Scully have

gone underground and I don't know where Doggett and Reyes are. I hadn't

heard from them when I was picked up." 

 

"What about our child?" 

 

"You don't expect me to buy that shit do you?" 

 

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to sleep." 

 

"Krycek?" 

 

Silence. "Krycek, damnit answer me!" 

 

"Fuck off, Skinner." 

 

I heard movement then quiet sounds that led me to believe he was weeping.

Of everything I ever knew or thought of the man, tears were the last

things I expected. I crawled toward the sounds and when I reached him, he

struck out at me. 

 

"Alex, it's just us here in the dark. We'll probably never see another

human. Take the comfort I'm offering. It'll bring me comfort, too." 

 

He allowed me to pull him close then, and I held him while he wept like a

lost child. When the crying tapered off, he drifted into sleep. I held

him, my fingers combing through his matted hair. I wanted to hold him

because I had heard that type of near hysteria before. 

 

Late at night, in a jungle far away, I had heard a man sob that way. No

one held him. No one offered comfort. And the next day his eyes held

madness. It turned out to be the last day of his life. I had wondered for

years if he might have made it through the day if someone had only reached

out to him the night before. I swore then that I would never let anyone

suffer like that again if I could offer help. 

 

Strange how I had dehumanized him. I suppose I wouldn't have been able to

shoot him otherwise. But here in the dark, on an alien vessel, he became

human to me again and I forgave him. 

 

The next months we spent talking about everything. I told him my past and

he told me his. My anger spiked at how the child had been twisted to make

the man. And he made wistful comments about my childhood stories. I found

myself dredging up every memory possible to tell to him. He seemed to

enjoy the stories about my pets the most. 

 

And sometimes he would let me hold him when one or the other of us was

feeling hopeless. Just hold him. I think they may have been putting some

drug in the food that killed our libidos because I never once thought

about sex while in that ship. And I don't think Alex did either. 

 

When the day came that they opened the door and, instead of bringing

food, they herded us out like cattle, I saw panic in his eyes. I'm sure I

had the same panic in mine. We were given our clothes and told to dress.

They even gave me back my glasses and watch. Neither of us was given our

weapons back, of course. 

 

They put us in a small ship and strapped us down. The trip down to the

planet was rough. My body was not prepared for the G-Forces, and I'm sure

Alex had a difficult time as well. If either of us had thought we might be

back on Earth that notion was quickly put to rest. 

 

The odors alone would have told me that. But the double moons in the sky

put the cap on it. We were taken through a marketplace. The moons' light

was almost as bright as our days, so we got a good look at all the

different species doing business. 

 

George Lucas would have loved it. 

 

We reached a destination and were pushed into a holding pen. The

conversation between the bounty hunters, who had brought us, and the

alien, who seemed to be in charge, was short. Then the bounty hunters

left. The new alien spoke to us and we just looked at him. 

 

"Alex, do you think he thinks we understand what he's saying?" 

 

"He certainly seems to think we should. Guess Kirk didn't tell him we

don't speak the lingo." 

 

"Kirk?" 

 

I was looking at Alex so I didn't know that the alien had reached through

the bars, but I certainly felt the stab of the needle. Swinging around, I

saw the alien reaching in his pocket for another needle. Without thinking,

I shoved Alex behind me. Whatever he had given me, I wanted to protect

Alex if I could. He began speaking again and suddenly I could understand. 

 

"...translator microbes. No need to fear. They will allow you to

understand other species. I have no desire to harm you. Please, tell Alex

that it is safe." 

 

"Why should I believe you? Fuck! I understood what you said." 

 

"Walter, what's going on?" 

 

"He said the injection contains translator microbes. And I understood him

so I guess that you should let him give you the shot. I don't feel any

different. But I can understand what is being said. The two blue guys over

there are haggling over the price for something called fellip nectar." 

 

"Fellip nectar? What the fuck is fellip nectar?" 

 

"Tell him it's a drink and I'll get you both a bottle as soon as he has

his injection." 

 

"Alex, he says we can have a bottle as soon as you take your injection." 

 

Alex moved around me then and held out his arm. The injection was quickly

given, and I watched his face as the gibberish began to make sense for

him. 

 

"Damn, Walter, do you know how great this would be on Earth? No more

language barriers." 

 

I watched as the alien walked away from us and returned with two bottles

that he handed through the bars to us. The bottles were cold, with

condensation just beginning to run down the sides. I pulled out the

stopper and took a tentative taste. 

 

"It's good. Tastes like beer." 

 

That was all the encouragement Alex needed. He pulled the stopper with

his teeth and took a healthy swig. 

 

"Not just beer, Walter, one of the good imported kinds. Well, this is an

improvement over being locked in a dark, stinking compartment on that

ship." 

 

The alien did what I took to be his version of a smile and wandered away.

He was back soon with a couple of plates that he handed through the bars

to us. He stood staring at us as we sat to eat. I reached to steady Alex's

plate for him since the aliens hadn't given him back his arm. He smiled at

me and I realized that even with BO and matted hair he was still

beautiful. 

 

What the fuck was wrong with me? This man had killed me. Well, to be

fair, I had killed him as well, or thought I had. 

 

"Did you lose your arm in battle, Alex?" the alien suddenly asked. 

 

"No." 

 

"You don't wish to talk about it?" 

 

"Not while I'm trying to eat." 

 

"Your species has a weak stomach?" the alien addressed this to me. 

 

"Losing a limb is very traumatic for humans. It was done to him for no

good reason." 

 

"Ah, an enemy did it to hurt your Alex." 

 

"My Alex?" 

 

"The one who brought you to me said you were a set. That I was to sell

you together. That one would not survive without the other. Is this not

so?" 

 

I never hesitated and didn't look to Alex to try and see his opinion on

the matter. 

 

"Yes, it is so. I just did not think it would matter to them if we died."

 

 

"Oh no, they wish you to continue. They said they might need to buy you

back someday. That you have a child that might need you. Eat your food. I

will see about getting some bedding for you. The last merchandise I had

here did not require sleep but I was told you do." 

 

When he was out of sight, I turned to look at Alex. He was wearing that

smirk I hadn't seen in a long time. 

 

"So, does this make you my Walter?" 

 

"Piss off!" 

 

His laugh rang out and I found my lips twitching as I fought to look

stern. I turned my attention to the food we had been given, trying to

ignore the occasional giggle from the man sitting next to me. 

 

Alex Krycek giggling. Never thought I'd see the day. 

 

The food was an odd combination of flavors. One of the servings reminded

me too much of what I thought dirty gym socks would taste like if eaten,

so I left it. But I have to say, the rest of it was an improvement over

the ship's fare. And it was nice to have a full belly again. 

 

When the alien returned with the bedding, we handed him the plates. He

noticed that we had not eaten the one item. 

 

"Grolack not to your liking?" 

 

"Tastes like shit." Alex snickered. 

 

"You eat dren? What a strange species." 

 

"Alex doesn't mean we eat it. That is an Earth expression for things we

do not like to eat. Could we get water to bathe?" 

 

"There is water there by the shed. It will give you shelter for the

night. It gets quite cold after the moons set. I will be setting the

perimeter controls now. If you try to leave the enclosure, you will be

killed." 

 

I watched as he did something to the wristwatch looking thing on his arm

and the fencing started to glow an iridescent blue. I reached out toward

it and felt the air crackle around my hand. Alex yanked back on my arm. 

 

"I'd prefer it if my Walter didn't get himself killed. Let's go see if we

can clean up a little." 

 

"You check out the water and I'll make our bed." 

 

He nodded and went to the side where the alien had indicated we could

find water while I went into the shed. It was small, so we would have no

choice but to sleep close together. Considering the comments about the

cold, and the fact that we had been sleeping together naked for some time,

I made a single bed. A blanket for underneath and one for cover. The

gold-tone material felt like silk and I didn't think it could possibly

keep us warm. 

 

When I went back out, Alex had stripped down and was attempting to get

his fingers through his matted hair as he held his head under the running

water. I stripped hurriedly to the waist and moved forward to offer my

help. 

 

"Here, let me try that for you." 

 

"I can manage." 

 

"I know you can under most circumstances, but you haven't had use of a

comb in some time, Alex. You look like a Rasta." 

 

I noticed then that he had found a soft creamy substance near the water

supply and had been trying to work up a lather with that. I scooped some

into my hands and began to massage it into his hair. I took my time and

managed to get a good bit of the tangles out of his hair. He moaned with

appreciation as I reached his scalp and gave it a good scrubbing. 

 

"That's one of the worse things about losing an arm. Not being able to

wash your hair easily. It's funny the things you don't realize you need

two hands for." 

 

"I don't mind doing it for you. After all, you are my Alex." 

 

He flashed me a grin then that made me dizzy. I pushed him toward the

water to rinse in order to cover my reaction. He had been using his tee

for a wash cloth, and we cleaned hurriedly since the wind was picking up. 

 

When we entered the shed, he made no comment about the single pallet: he

just finished stripping and crawled under the blanket and over toward the

wall. As soon as I settled on my side, facing the door with my back to

him, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around me. 

 

"Nite, my Walter." 

 

I started to tell him to fuck off or something equally rude. Then it hit

me how possessive he sounded saying that. And I realized I liked it. 

 

"Sleep well, Alex." 

 

He was soon making the little noises I had learned meant he was asleep.

It took me much longer to find rest. 

 

++++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke from a beautiful dream of being loved by a big surly man named

Walter Skinner. Imagine my surprise when I realized I was snuggled on his

shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, a leg thrown over me. 

 

An even bigger surprise was that I was hard against him. Guess that

proved that the Grays had been putting something in our food to kill the

sex drive. Not wanting to be beaten to death, I pulled back far enough so

my dick wasn't touching him, but not so far as to leave his arms or wake

him. 

 

I studied his face, something I hadn't been able to do on the ship since

we had been in darkness so much of the time. In sleep he looks younger

despite the lack of hair on that mostly bald head. His face smoothes out

and his burdens are not visible. He's not a handsome man but he has a

beauty just the same. I decided I actually sort of liked the beard. His

strength shows through when he's awake and that is something I need in a

lover. 

 

Yes, I said lover. I've fucked women: why not? Fucking is an easy way to

manipulate both males and females. But for a lover, I need a man. And I

want a strong one who will make me feel safe. 

 

I could feel safe with Skinner. The comfort he had offered me in the ship

probably saved my sanity. The day before, he had placed himself between me

and what he perceived as danger. That had given me a warm feeling. And

then again, when he had agreed that we were a set, I had felt as if I

belonged. 

 

I was so intent on my study of him that I hadn't noticed the changes

indicating he was awake. 

 

"Stop staring at me. And stop thinking so hard, disturbs my alpha waves."

 

 

"You sound like Mulder." 

 

The brown eyes opened to look at me and he smiled. So I smiled back. I

mean, we were on a planet again...much better than a ship. We had each

other for company, knew that they planned for us to stay together, and my

sex drive was back. That last was the best thing about the morning. I mean

I'd thought that maybe they had done something permanent and I'd never get

it back. 

 

"Really? Well, is that a gun under the covers or are you happy to see

me?" 

 

I couldn't stop myself, I snorted a laugh. But then I pulled it together

because I knew he didn't want me and was giving me an easy way out of the

situation. Telling me that he wasn't going to hit me. 

 

"Just proves your theory that they were drugging us. I wonder why? Don't

you? I mean, was it to keep us more controlled or maybe human sexuality

freaks them out." 

 

"Control would be my guess. We should get dressed and outside. Maybe that

alien will give us breakfast. It'd be nice to have more than one meal a

day again." 

 

I nodded and pulled away from him. He sat up and pitched me my jeans from

where they were lying on his side of our bed. Funny how I was thinking in

terms of "our" suddenly. But we had been together for months and he had

treated me decently. 

 

Hell, he'd treated me damn good, considering. 

 

We dressed and stepped outside to face our first day on another planet.

The air was full of the even stranger smells than the night before. I

could tell the stuff we had both left on our plate was cooking somewhere

near-by. 

 

The light from the red sun gave everything a strange aspect. But we could

still see the glow of the fence. I watched Walter's face as he checked out

the marketplace getting ready for the new day. For a man who had scoffed

at aliens in the past, he was sure taking all this calmly. 

 

"This is real, isn't it, Alex? I mean, we are really on another planet.

It's not some wild dream caused by Consortium drugs or something, is it?" 

 

"If it is, then we're both their guinea pigs. Unless you want to believe

this is some sort of weird afterlife." 

 

We spent the next hour watching the "people" in the area. And Walter's

comments...Well, once I would have sworn he had no sense of the

ridiculous. And now, with our new translator microbes, we could understand

what was happening around us. 

 

We had been sitting casually when Walter surged to his feet and ran

toward the fence. I was hot on his tail, afraid he had lost it somehow and

was going to run into the fence, but he stopped short. And stared. 

 

I turned to look down the lane, trying to figure out what he was looking

at. 

 

"Walter, what do you see?" 

 

"I thought I saw...but it couldn't be. He's dead. Or at least, they

declared him dead." 

 

"I'm dead, too, remember? Who do you think you saw?" 

 

"There! Doesn't that look like John Crichton?" 

 

"Who?" 

 

"The astronaut who went up in a craft he and a friend designed. Don't you

remember? It was several years ago and there was some sort of problem and

his ship disappeared." 

 

"Sorry, Walter, I don't remember. Maybe I was out of the country." 

 

I looked to where he had pointed and saw a man who looked human and so

did the woman at his side. They were a handsome couple, and it was obvious

they were a couple. One way to find out if he was right. So I whistled, a

"Hey Rube" kind of whistle, and followed it with a yell. 

 

"Crichton, John Crichton!" 

 

His head turned and Walter gasped. I waved toward him and let out another

whistle. He immediately began jogging toward me. The woman followed and

two aliens followed behind them. They all stopped outside the fence, and

we stared at each other for a moment before he spoke. 

 

"How do you know my name?" 

 

"We're from Earth. I'm Walter Skinner and this is Alex Krycek. You are

John Crichton? The astronaut." 

 

"Yes, I am. How did you get here?" 

 

I studied Crichton's companions as he and Walter talked. The big guy with

the tentacles looked like he could take on just about anyone. The two

women, although both slender, nevertheless had an aura of strength about

them. They were both beautiful, although the one I would learn was named

Chiana had very strange coloring. 

 

I tuned back in just as Walter finished his story to Crichton. 

 

"We've got to get you guys out of here. Aeryn, what does the notice say?"

 

 

He pointed toward an area of our fence and Aeryn moved so she could see

it. 

 

"'Two slaves from an unknown planet. To be sold as a set only, they are

mates and can not be separated.' Then it lists the price." 

 

Walter had turned his "AD-don't-you-dare-say-a-word" face on them as she

read the line about us being mates. And Crichton had smiled. I resisted

the urge to laugh, not wanting to feel the back of Walter's hand. I didn't

see any reason for him to be angry that aliens thought we were mates. Plus

I figured that Crichton would see him for the alpha male he was and

discount the information, no matter what he might think about me. 

 

"The aliens who brought us here told them that." Walter explained. 

 

"Hey, man, you're in the Uncharted Territories now. You ain't seen

nothing yet. Spielberg was way off. Let's find the merchant and get you

guys out of there." 

 

The big guy spoke up then. "John, how can you be sure they aren't a

trick? Maybe they have been rehearsed to fool you." 

 

I got angry then that anyone would doubt Walter. I mean, the man screams

veracity. 

 

"We aren't here to trick anyone. I might lie to you, but Walter wouldn't.

He worked for the FBI. We were taken from our planet. The planet Crichton

is from. We'll answer any questions he wants to ask. Hell, ask the guy

who's selling us. He'll tell you he had to give us translator microbes

yesterday. Wouldn't anyone from you so-called Uncharted Territories

already have those? Fuck!" 

 

I heard a giggle from the grayish girl. "Sounds like a mate to me." 

 

Walter was looking at me with a strange expression that I couldn't read.

Then the face I think of as his AD mask dropped into place. 

 

"Pip, be quiet. D'Argo, there are things that the Peacekeepers wouldn't

know about faking. He's wearing a wristwatch. The Peacekeepers have never

seen one of those to make a copy. We can check them once we reach the ship

to be sure they are human." 

 

John's voice held the kind of reasonable tone that I felt he had

cultivated to deal with the big guy. Then Pip broke in again. 

 

"If either of you are wearing Calvins, you better keep them close or

Aeryn will steal them." 

 

"Shut up, Chiana. Besides, John has been getting along fine without his."

 

 

I couldn't resist grinning at the girl as I replied. "She won't be able

to steal any from me, I go commando at all times. Never know when you'll

want to get naked in a hurry." 

 

"Alex!" 

 

His tone held a warning and I smirked at him. I know how that irritates

him. But Chiana and I were on the same wavelength. She grinned at me; one

hustler recognizes another. I knew right then that I was going to get

along with her. 

 

Before any further discussion could take place, another alien zoomed up

on a small chair-like thing. 

 

"What is going on? Why are you standing around the slave pens when we

have supplies to purchase." 

 

"Sparky, these slaves are from my home planet. We're going to take them

with us." 

 

"Frell, just what we need, more humans on board. Isn't one of you enough?

Why should we spend our currency to buy them? Just come back tonight and

break them out." 

 

"Shut up, Rygel. You know we want to keep a low profile." 

 

I decided right then that telling people to shut up must be one of

Aeryn's main forms of communication. The little guy ignored her tone and

flew closer to take a good look at us. 

 

"Let me do the bargaining. With such obviously inferior merchandise, the

price is much too high." 

 

I kept my mouth shut that time, not because of Walter's warning glance,

but because I had seen the merchant come up behind them and I didn't want

to do anything to mess up the deal. 

 

"My slaves are the finest in the Territories. You won't find others such

as these. They come from a planet far away. Place called Erp. But they are

a set and must stay together. Also, I must know where they are going. The

former owners said they might want to buy them back someday." 

 

I watched as Rygel went off with the merchant while the rest, except for

Crichton, went to get supplies. I kept an eye on Rygel as he haggled with

the merchant, only listening with half an ear to the conversation between

Crichton and Skinner. Skinner was giving him a history lesson of all that

had happened since he had left Earth. 

 

Rygel exchanged something with the merchant, then came gliding back

toward our holding pen. Crichton took one look at him and they exchanged

some silent communication. The merchant joined us and turned off the

fence. 

 

"These are your new owners. I have all the information in case your

former owners come back to look for you. Safe voyage to you all." 

 

"Rygel, find the others and we'll meet at the transport. You two, come

with me." 

 

He led us through the marketplace, back the way we had traveled the night

before. The transport he took us aboard was not very big but it was our

ticket away from there, and that is all either of us cared about. It

didn't take long for the others to join us. 

 

The trip up to their ship was much smoother than the one we had

experienced with the bounty hunters. When we were close to their ship,

Crichton had us move forward to see it through the viewport. 

 

"That's Moya. She's a living being." 

 

Another area lit up and we were looking at another alien. 

 

"That's Pilot. Pilot, we have new shipmates. I know they'll want to clean

up and we'll need quarters for them. Would you have the DRD's get two

rooms ready, please?" 

 

"We've been sharing quarters for some time now. We can still do that. We

don't want to put anyone out." 

 

"You won't be. Look at the size of her. We're still quite a ways from

her." 

 

Walter and I turned and looked out the port. Damn! That thing was big! I

figured Walter would be glad to have a room to himself again, but

personally I knew I was going to feel lonely. 

 

I had spent a year with just the aliens for company and then he had

entered that space. They had run tests on me periodically and took my DNA,

but other than that I was alone. 

 

He had been a lifeline to me and, gradually, as the days turned into

months, we had formed a bond of sorts, and now I was looking at that being

lost. Now that he was with decent people again, he'd put me out of his

life. 

 

I would go back to sleeping alone. The idea was abhorrent to me. It

didn't matter that a good portion of my life had been that way...what

mattered was that I had learned how wonderful it felt to sleep in

someone's arms, to pretend to be loved. 

 

And now I would be alone again. 

 

++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I looked at the size of the ship Crichton was taking us to and knew I'd

have no excuse to sleep next to Alex anymore. I remember how I had been so

sure that Mulder was crazy. Then I had seen him taken only to be returned.

And later to be taken myself and end up locked in a small compartment on a

ship with a man who had been my enemy. 

 

A man I now realized I had come to care for. 

 

In the last months I had discovered so much about him. Discovered that I

liked the feel of him in my arms. That morning when we woke and he was

lying there hard against me, I hoped for just a moment that he wanted me.

But why would he want an old bald enemy? 

 

I had seen the looks that passed between him and Chiana, and the way he

had scoped out Crichton. He would be only too happy to have a place to

himself so he could seduce one if not both of them. 

 

I stepped back and watched and listened as Alex asked Crichton all sorts

of questions about Moya. Alex, who had known about the aliens for years

and seen many of their plots, would definitely have a better grasp of the

science behind it than I would. 

 

As we got nearer to the ship I began to realize just how big it was. No,

there'd be no excuse to share quarters on a ship that big with a crew this

small. I could feel my mask settling into place as I watched the animated

discussion between Crichton and Alex. The easy way Alex reached out and

touched Crichton's arm. The easy acceptance of being touched. 

 

Chiana sidled up to me and whispered in my ear. 

 

"So, John seems to be getting along well with Alex. I guess he's the

brains and you're the brawn." 

 

"Alex has believed in aliens longer than I have. His mind runs toward the

scientific more than mine does." 

 

"Oh, yeah? Doesn't look like science on his mind to me." 

 

I turned and gave her my best AD glare. She just giggled at me. Seeing

D'Argo send a similar look toward her, I decided she didn't respond to my

glare because she was used to his. The transport came to rest inside the

ship and we filed out. 

 

John offered to show Alex his quarters while D'Argo led me to mine. We

went down opposite corridors and Alex never looked my way. As we walked,

D'Argo rumbled at me. 

 

"Don't pay too much attention to Chiana. She's good at pushing people's

buttons, as John says. She's a good person to have at your back." 

 

"I'll keep that in mind. I hope you have a place we can get really

cleaned up. We washed the best we could last night but I'd really like to

shave. Wish I had some clean clothes, too." 

 

"There are plenty of things left by the Peacekeepers. I'll see what I can

find for you. Here are your quarters." 

 

I watched as he waved his hand over a panel and the doorway opened. The

room was sparsely furnished but I wouldn't need much. He then directed me

to a bathroom, gave me soap, shampoo, towels and showed me how to adjust

the shower. 

 

"I'll go see about a change of clothes and get you a razor." 

 

And I was left alone. I stood under the shower for a long time just

enjoying the feeling of having clean water flow over my body. I wondered

if Alex was bathing in another part of the ship, and how he was coping

with his hair. 

 

I found myself growing hard as I remembered the night before and helping

him wash. God! How was I going to be able to stand seeing him with someone

else? 

 

I took myself in hand and stroked as I remembered the feel of his body

pressed against me. I moaned his name as I shot against the wall in front

of me. Thank god D'Argo didn't come back until I was out of there and

drying my body. 

 

"Here are some clothes I think ought to fit you and a razor." 

 

"Thank you, D'Argo. It feels good to be clean again. After I shave, do

you think I could get some food?" 

 

"Of course. I'll wait and show you where the galley is." 

 

He leaned against the wall but didn't try to make conversation as I

shaved. Probably a good thing he didn't since my mind was still trying to

deal with the fact that I just jerked off to a fantasy of Alex Krycek. I

pulled on the clothes he had brought me and realized I was now dressed

much as Crichton was. 

 

I followed D'Argo, making note of turns and levels so I could find my way

back. We reached the galley only to find Alex and Crichton sitting at a

table. Alex had an empty plate in front of him and the two were having an

animated discussion, leaning close, almost touching. 

 

I could tell he hadn't showered yet but Crichton didn't seem to care. I

tore my eyes away from them only to see Chiana looking at me with a

twinkle in her eyes. Fuck! I had been away from people too long, I was

letting too much show. 

 

D'Argo showed me where to get food and we took plates to the table and

sat down. I deliberately sat next to Alex as close as possible without

touching. 

 

He turned and flashed me a smile. "You shaved. I sort of liked the beard.

And going with the totally bald look too, I see." 

 

Then he went back to his conversation. I turned my attention to my food

to hide the jealousy I felt. I ate in silence, listening with half an ear

to their conversation. I had brought Crichton up to date on historical

happenings and now Alex was giving him more technical info on computers

and such. 

 

I assumed Alex was no more anxious than I to tell him about the alien's

plot to destroy our world. After all, if he could have gotten home I

figured he would have before this. So no need to burden him with that yet.

And to be honest, I think Alex and I needed some time to decompress from

the months in that alien ship. 

 

I had just finished eating when Alex seemed to come to the end of his

conversation. 

 

"I should go shower. You said you could get me some clothes?" 

 

"No problem, Alex. There's plenty of stuff left from the Peacekeepers.

I'll show you where to get cleaned up." 

 

I jumped in then. "I can show him while you locate clothes for him.

Besides, he'll need some help with his hair." 

 

Alex turned to me. "Walter, I don't want to put you out. Maybe John can

get me a comb? Once I have the tangles out, I can manage." 

 

John? They were on a first name basis already? Shit, he'd only been

calling me Walter for a few weeks. I sputtered out the first logical

excuse I could come up with. I wasn't about to give John any excuse to

touch my Alex. Yeah, I was acting as territorial as a schoolboy with his

first crush. 

 

"Alex, it's still so matted. Going to sleep with it wet last night made

it worse. I'll help you." 

 

"All right, Walter." 

 

I watched as Crichton spoke to the air, which was going to take some

getting used to. 

 

"Pilot, please have one of the DRD's take a comb to the washroom near Mr.

Skinner's quarters. It should be there by the time you get there. I'll go

find some clothes." 

 

"Thanks, John. Come on, Walter. I want to get out of these clothes and

get really clean." 

 

I was glad I had paid attention to the twists and turns, the ship was so

big it would be easy to get lost. I led him into the washroom and saw one

of the little robots waiting with a comb clutched in its grippers. I

reached for it and when my fingers closed on it the gripper opened. 

 

"Sit down, Alex, it'll make it easier for me to do this." 

 

Neither of us spoke after that. I had no idea what I could say that

wouldn't give me away so I kept quiet. Later he would tell me he had

feared saying anything that might send me out of the room. I worked

slowly, taking my time, both to prolong the time I could spend touching

him and to make sure I didn't hurt him. I was working the last tangle out

when I heard Crichton's voice. 

 

"I found several things that I think will fit you. Pip suggested the

green shirts because of your eyes. We're going back down to the planet to

get more supplies so just rest or whatever until we get back. If you need

anything, let Pilot know." 

 

"Thanks, John. For everything." 

 

Alex's voice held warmth that hit me wrong and I yanked on the last

tangle. 

 

"Ouch!" 

 

"Sorry." 

 

I looked up to see Crichton watching us with a twinkle in his eyes. He

grinned at me and I knew that if he wanted Alex I wouldn't stand a chance.

 

 

"Well, I'll let you get on with it. We'll probably be gone about four

arns...sorry, an arn is roughly an hour. See you when we get back." 

 

Crichton left and I finished working out the last tangle. 

 

"You know, Alex, the longer hair looks much better than that short look

you had before you went to Russia with Mulder." 

 

"It's too hard to deal with, especially now. I thought I'd see if someone

can cut it for me later." 

 

"I'd be glad to help you with it if you want to keep it longer. I don't

mind combing it and washing it for you." 

 

I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. 

 

++++++++++++++++ 

 

I couldn't believe my ears. He was offering to help take care of my hair.

Fuck! I'd let it grow down to the floor if it meant him touching me. God!

How pathetic was that? But I didn't care. I'd take whatever I could get. 

 

"Well, if you don't mind. I used to wear it long before I had to play

agent. It would be nice to wear it the way I like again. I always felt

that my hair was one of my better features." 

 

"Then that's settled. I'll start the shower while you get undressed." 

 

He moved over to the shower and turned it on adjusting the temperature. 

 

"How hot do you like it, Alex?" 

 

I reached past him into the stream. 

 

"Not quite that hot." 

 

He adjusted it again and I nodded and stepped under the spray. He left me

to enjoy the water until I reached for the soap. Suddenly he was standing

behind me, naked. 

 

"D'Argo said that one is the shampoo. Here give it to me and I'll do your

hair." 

 

I handed the container over my shoulder to him and he poured a generous

portion into his palm. I stuck my head under the water and then tilted it

back toward him. 

 

He spent far more time than needed to do the job. Now that the tangles

were gone, getting to my scalp was easy. He gave it a good massage and I

moaned louder than I had the night before. Why is it that it feels so good

to have someone else wash your hair for you? 

 

He stepped back and pushed me toward the water to rinse. I felt a pang of

loss until he reached past me and grabbed the soap. As soon as my hair was

rinsed, he started to lather my back. His strong hands working the knots

out of my muscles. 

 

"We should ask if they had any fitness facilities. You need to fatten up

and I need to get working out again." 

 

"I don't think they have any reports for you to read, Walter." 

 

His hand landed on my ass and I jumped. I twisted to look at him and he

grinned at me. For a brief moment, I wondered if he liked to play those

types of games but shoved that out of my head. I had to keep reminding

myself that he didn't want me, never would, and I should just take what

was offered and be glad he no longer hated me. 

 

"Don't get sassy, boy." 

 

"Don't call me boy, old man." 

 

He growled then grabbed at me but I was slick from the soap, and his

hands were as well, so I slipped from his grasp like a greased pig. I

dodged to the left and ran. He chased me laughing so I allowed him to

catch me. He wrestled me to the floor and growled again. The vibrations

were sending a warm feeling to the pit of my stomach. 

 

"This old man can kick your butt, boy. Don't you forget that." 

 

His grin took all the threat out of the words so I gave him back my

sassiest grin. 

 

"Yes, Sir. I'll remember that, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir." 

 

"Asshole!" 

 

"Sir, yes, Sir." 

 

His hand slapped at my hip before he pulled away. Getting to his feet, he

held out his hand to me to help me back up. He rinsed the soap off then

moved so I could finish washing. I shut off the shower and turned to find

him dressed and holding out a towel for me. 

 

It feels almost as good to have someone dry your back as it does for them

to wash your hair. I had spent the last few years letting the air dry my

back. With someone else I might have felt that it was as act of pity, but

he was so matter of fact about it that I just felt cared for. 

 

"Do you want a shave? I'd be glad to do it for you if you trust me." He

said as he gave me a rueful smile. 

 

That would be one more way to have him touch me every day. As for did I

trust him? Why shouldn't I by that point? So I settled on the stool again.

 

 

"I never liked myself with a beard. One question, have you ever shaved

someone else before?" 

 

"That's one of the deep dark secrets of my past that I never told you.

Yes, I have but I'm not spilling who or when." 

 

"Ah, Walter. I've told you all my secrets." 

 

"But I need to have some mystery. What are we going to talk about when

we're old and gray if I tell you everything now." 

 

It was worth letting him tease me for the smile it brought to his face.

Maybe this rescue wasn't going to be as bad for me as I thought. 

 

I watched in the mirror as he first cut my beard down to a more normal

shaving length. I choked back a snicker as he lathered my face, his tongue

peeking from the corner of his mouth. Made me wonder how he looked when he

was fixing a sink or any of the other household chores I was sure he was

competent at doing. 

 

He shaved me quickly and efficiently, that tongue peeking now and then as

he worked. Then he opened a small container and pulled out this white

worm. 

 

"I know this looks really weird, but this is how they clean their teeth."

 

 

"What!?" 

 

"D'Argo showed it to me. It's called a dentic. You just put it in your

mouth and it eats all the bacteria and leftover food particles from your

teeth. Feels really weird but my teeth haven't felt this clean in ages." 

 

"Walter, cut the crap." 

 

"Alex, it isn't crap. Ok, watch." 

 

He put the thing in his mouth and closed his lips over it. I watched as

it moved through his mouth, and then pushed between his lips. 

 

"He obviously couldn't find as much this time. Now give it a shot. It'll

make your mouth feel clean. Oh, and D'Argo says never to swallow them.

Although, I don't know why anyone would want to." 

 

I allowed him to place the thing in my mouth and held still as it moved.

It was the creepiest thing that had happened to me since we'd gotten

there. But when it pushed out, he was right; my teeth felt clean and I

tasted a mint flavor. 

 

I soon found myself in the uniform of the ship. Black leather pants and a

tee. Chiana had been right that the green was good for me. I admired the

way it darkened my eyes as Walter combed my hair for me once more. 

 

"Want to go explore the ship? D'Argo said any time I get turned around to

call out to Pilot and he'll give me directions." 

 

By that point I was getting tired of hearing D'Argo's name, so I decided

to bring up John and see if he reacted to that. It had finally dawned on

me that he had been awfully quick to offer his help with my hair. And I

had remembered the yank on my hair when I had said thank you to John

earlier. 

 

"John told me if I got lost to have Pilot tell him where I was and he

would come and get me." 

 

"What? Doesn't he think you are bright enough to follow directions?" 

 

"It's not that, Walter. I think he just wants to make things easy for us.

He and I had a really good discussion while you were getting cleaned up

earlier. We found out we have a lot in common." 

 

Then I added the frosting to the cake. "I must have been out of the

country when he was lost. I know I would have remembered a gorgeous face

like that on the front of the newspapers. He's prettier than Mulder ever

was. And did you notice how blue his eyes are? I've always loved blue

eyes." 

 

Oh, yeah! That hit some kind of nerve. The AD mask was back. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I could feel my mask go up. He did think Crichton was attractive. My only

hope was for Crichton to be straight and paired off with Aeryn, as he

appeared to be. Although, even that might not be enough against the Krycek

charm. 

 

Another of my secrets was that I had seen Alex in action one night. I'd

been in a bar when he had sailed in. It had taken all of two minutes to

single out the best looking couple in the place and leave with them a few

minutes later. From the fondling as they had left the bar I also had no

doubt that he had bedded them both before the night was over. I remember

wondering if they even knew what hit them. 

 

Much later I found out that the female was Marita, never did find out who

the man was. 

 

"Let's go take a look around, Alex. I'd like to get familiar with the

place if we are going to be here for a while." 

 

"I think that's probably a given. After all, Rygel owns us now." 

 

"Wonder how they all got together?" 

 

"Guess we'll find out." 

 

We spent some time wandering around the ship. Only once did we need to

ask Pilot the way. We were sitting in the galley when Pilot's announcement

came. 

 

"Prepare for starburst." 

 

"What is starburst?" 

 

"How should I know? You're the one who had the long, technical talk with

Crichton." 

 

"It wasn't that technical." 

 

That was all he got out before we were thrown off our stools. We ended in

an untidy heap in the corner with Alex on the bottom. A position I'd love

to have him in if we were naked, but not bruised and battered from being

thrown across the room. I pulled myself off him just as Crichton ran into

the room. 

 

"You guys ok?" 

 

He ran over and reached down to Alex before I could get all the way to my

feet. I growled. I watched as two heads turned my way just as a giggle

that I was coming to dislike, came from the doorway. Fuck! I needed to

cover that quickly. 

 

"I'm too old to be bouncing off bulkheads. Does that happen often and

just what the hell is starburst?" 

 

"Starburst is Moya way of exiting an area in a hurry. We ran into some

Peacekeepers." 

 

I looked pointedly at where Crichton was still gripping Alex's arm, and

he let go. 

 

"Alex, are you all right? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" 

 

"Little bruised, that's all. You ok?" 

 

"I'll be fine. Crichton, I'd like to know what's going on." 

 

Alex sat at one of the tables: Crichton sat on one side; Chiana on the

other. So, having few other choices, I sat across from them. 

 

Over the next hour Crichton explained why Moya starbursts at the first

sign of Peacekeepers. During the conversation I managed not to growl as

Chiana rubbed continuously against Alex, making her desires all too plain.

And Crichton was in his personal space a lot as well. 

 

When Crichton finished his explanation, I made a flimsy excuse and went

to my quarters. I needed time to get my emotions under control. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

I watched Walter leave the galley and tried to ignore Chiana's hand as it

rubbed over my thigh. I had seen the disapproval in his eyes as John told

us that Moya had been a prison transport. But there was something more

going on. He had refused to look at me as the conversation had progressed.

I had spoken to him directly several times and he had answered the air not

me. 

 

"Alex, is he all right?" John sounded concerned. 

 

"I'm not sure. Walter and I have known each other for years but...he has

lots of reasons to hate me, good reasons. He never expected to find

himself stuck in a strange universe with me." 

 

"Oh, I think it's more than that, Alex." Chiana purred at me. 

 

"Chi, don't start." John's tone was warning. 

 

"Come on, Crichton. He growled at you and didn't you see the glare he

threw at me when I put my hand on Alex's arm? I'm never wrong about these

things." 

 

"What things?" I felt like I was seriously being left out of the loop. 

 

"Chiana thinks that you and Skinner..." 

 

"John, cut to the chase. You and Skinner want to frell each other's

brains out." 

 

"Frell?" 

 

John gave me a sardonic grin. "Fuck." 

 

Chiana giggled as my mouth dropped open. I'd been away from humans too

long if I'd let myself be read that easily. But I knew she was wrong about

Walter. 

 

"Walter's straight. He was married. He's a former Marine." 

 

"I don't know what a Marine is, but he wants you. He didn't like me

touching you. And didn't you hear him growl when John helped you up?" 

 

"That didn't have anything to do with me. He was just irritated about the

whole starburst thing. I'm telling you, he doesn't want me. He'd beat the

crap out of me if I even suggested it." 

 

"Chi has pretty good instincts about these things, Alex. But you know

him, we don't, so maybe her radar is faulty this time." 

 

"Don't you mean gaydar?" 

 

"You're in the Uncharted Territories now. Things are different here than

on Earth. The biggest taboo out here is mating with another species. Most

don't care whom you recreate with, just whom you have offspring with.

Unless you are a Peacekeeper, but neither of you have that problem." 

 

I looked at him for a long minute before putting their crazy idea out of

my head. 

 

"I'm a little tired. I think I'll check on Walter then turn in." 

 

"Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." 

 

I made my way through the ship to where Walter had shown me he would be

sleeping. When I got to his quarters, I didn't bother to go in. He was

deep in conversation with D'Argo. I turned before they saw me and went to

the quarters John had given me. 

 

Sleep was a long time coming. 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

I was trying to get my thoughts under control when D'Argo showed up at my

door. I think he had come to make his own determination as to what kind of

man I was. During the course of the conversation, I realized that he was

very protective of Crichton. The feelings he had for the man were

brotherly, that much was easy to see. 

 

When he left hours later, I sought my lonely bed. Before I slept, I asked

Pilot to let me know when Alex got up in the morning. 

 

I woke the next morning reaching for the warm body I was used to sleeping

next to. It took me a minute before I realized I was in a bed on a

different kind of ship. 

 

"Mr. Skinner." 

 

"Pilot, please call me Walter." 

 

"Walter, you asked me to notify you when Alex was up." 

 

"Yes, Pilot. Where is he?" 

 

"I'm afraid I was very busy and did not realize he was up until he was in

the shower." 

 

"Thank you, Pilot." 

 

I pulled on the pants I had worn the day before and headed toward the

shower. I stopped in the doorway as I saw Alex trying to wash his hair. I

pushed off the pants and moved hurriedly to him. 

 

"That's my job, remember? Why didn't you come wake me?" 

 

"I didn't want to disturb you. I think I can manage." 

 

"I don't mind at all, Alex. It doesn't take that long and I know you like

having it really clean. We're a set. You're my Alex. I should be looking

out for you." 

 

He flashed that million-dollar smile at me and I felt it down to my toes.

Then he turned, tilting his head back for me. I slipped my fingers into

the silk of his hair and gave his head a good scrub. His shave went much

too fast and I realized he was anticipating my moves. 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, we fell into a pattern. Pilot woke me at

Alex's first stirring in the morning and, most days, I was in the shower

room before him. He always greeted me with a shy smile and it finally

dawned on me that he hadn't expected me to continue helping him. 

 

I watched, burning with jealousy, every time he became engrossed in long

conversations with Crichton. And Chiana wagged her tail at him on every

possible occasion. And he looked, he looked a lot. I wondered why he was

hesitating with either of them. Crichton was with Aeryn but I couldn't see

that stopping Alex. And as for Chiana - she seemed to be a free agent. 

 

We had finally had that long talk with Crichton concerning the aliens who

had brought us to the Uncharted Territories and learned more of his

situation. The three of us had come to the conclusion that it was up to

the believers on Earth to take care of our home planet. At least until, or

if, John worked out the wormhole information, and he was no longer being

pursued by different aliens who might cause even more problems for our

home. 

 

Alex seemed to take this in stride. He told me privately that he had no

one he would really miss on Earth and here he could have a fresh start. I

worried about Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes but knew it was out of my

hands. I guess a small part of me was pleased because, on Earth, Alex and

I would not have had even the small relationship we had here. 

 

We had reached a commerce planet where Crichton said we could restock

some fluid that Moya needed. He asked at breakfast if Alex wanted to go

down with them for a look around. I answered for us. 

 

"We'd both like to go. Since we really didn't get to see much of the last

planet we were on. I figure the more we learn about the Territories the

better." 

 

I went to my quarters to change and, when I reached the transport, Chiana

was practically sitting in Alex's lap. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Over the last couple of weeks, I had paid attention to his behavior and I

was beginning to think Chiana might be on to something. I still wouldn't

let myself believe he wanted me. I just chalked it up to the fact that we

had been alone for so long and I was his only tie to his past life. 

 

Chiana and I were the first on the transport and she made sure she was

beside me. I watched him frown as he came on board to find us sitting

together. Crichton had him sit next to him as Aeryn flew us down. Before

we got off, John gave us both some currency in case we wanted to purchase

anything. 

 

When we got to the planet the marketplace was crowded and Chiana managed

to pull me away from the others. She pulled me through the area until she

found a bar. 

 

"Come on, Alex. I'll buy you a drink." 

 

"We had fellip nectar on the last planet. I liked that." 

 

"Well, you'll like this even better." She smiled at the biped who came to

take our order. "We'll have two raslaks." 

 

"Want any food?" 

 

"No, just the raslak." 

 

The first one went down smooth as silk and I called for a refill. I even

used some of the currency John had given me to pay for it. By the fourth

drink I realized that I was becoming quite drunk but didn't really care.

It had been years since I had been able to let down my guard and it felt

good to be out with someone who didn't want anything - except my body and

she had made her desires known about that - from me. 

 

Chiana had begun to dance with some of the patrons of the bar and I sat

watching and getting plastered. I was enjoying the way she moved as she

danced. But funny thing was I didn't want her. All my wet dreams starred

Walter. I was jerking off every morning before going to shower just so I

wouldn't get hard while he was touching me. 

 

I guess I should have been expecting it but my mind was on Walter.

Actually on my dick and how I wished Walter wanted me. I was daydreaming

in my cup and didn't see the problem until Chiana screamed. 

 

"Get the frell off me!" 

 

I looked up to see two men trying to pull her out the door. I was on my

feet but unfortunately my coordination wasn't too good due to the amount

of raslak in my body. That and my drunken body seemed to think I still had

two arms. 

 

I got to the door as they pulled the still struggling Chiana into an

alley. Now, John had given us a comm to wear but I was too drunk to

remember how to use the thing so I charged after them into the alley. She

was kicking at the men as they tried to take her further down the alley,

but most of her wild kicks missed. The few that landed didn't seem to have

much effect. 

 

I yelled at them. "Let her go! She's with me!" 

 

They turned to look at me; one laughed and said something the microbes

couldn't handle except for the last word - cripple. 

 

At that point, I saw red. 

 

Running forward, I launched myself at the one closest to me. We went down

in a pile. I began to show him all the dirty tricks I had learned before

and after I lost my arm. One thing about being trained via the punishment

method is that, no matter the circumstances, the training takes over. 

 

Me attacking him gave Chiana a chance to reach her comm and I heard her

yelling for John and the others. I hadn't counted on the two being so

close that the one holding Chiana would abandon her to help kick the shit

out of me. Chiana was kicking and screaming at them. Her screams were a

combination of curses and name calling mixed with directions for John to

find us. 

 

By the time Walter reached the end of the alley, I was unconscious and

they were doing their best to see that I never woke up again. 

 

++++++++++++++++ 

 

Crichton, Aeryn and I reached the alley to see Chiana kicking and

screaming as the two men methodically kicked at Alex as he lay senseless

in the mud of the alley floor. I ignored John, Aeryn and Chiana and headed

toward the men. 

 

Later, they would tell me I let out what can only be described as a war

cry. I remember grabbing the first man I could reach and throwing him

bodily against the wall. He made a wet thudding noise as he slid down the

wall, leaving a trail of blood, to lie like a bundle of laundry on the

pavement. 

 

The second man turned toward me with some sort of weapon in his hand. I

felt the energy as the pulse pistol blast went past me to hit him. He went

down and I turned my attention to Alex. Going down on my knees beside him.

 

 

My Alex, bloody and unconscious. I moved my hands over him slowly, making

sure no bones were protruding and that the blood flowing wasn't from an

artery. Then I felt his head, finding the bump that was rapidly growing. 

 

"Skinner, we need to get out of here. Can you carry him? I'll help if you

need me to." 

 

"I can get him. He's still so thin from being on the ship." 

 

I knew that with the adrenaline flowing through my system, I could have

carried him even if he had been his normal weight. When I had him in my

arms, they formed a cordon around us. Aeryn leading the way and Crichton

bringing up the rear. The look on Aeryn's face combined with her weapon

held at the ready cleared a path for us. In the transport, I placed him

gently on the deck and sat beside him. 

 

On the way back to Moya in the transport, Chiana told us what had

happened. Aeryn gave her a tonguelashing that would have made my DI proud.

I watched over Alex, mentally ordering him to regain consciousness soon.

Then switching to silently pleading for him to wake. 

 

Once on board, we determined that Alex was concussed, and treated the

cuts and scrapes. He was dreadfully bruised but since he had curled in on

himself, his ribs were all right. We took him to his quarters so if he

woke, he might have an idea of where he was. 

 

For the next three days, I sat by his bed. Keeping watch. Managing to get

fluids down him the way I had watched my mother do with an orphaned puppy

when I was small. Even unconscious the human body will seek moisture. So I

would lift him to rest against my body as I dripped the water mixed with

nutrients onto his lips and when his mouth opened I'd let it flow slightly

faster. 

 

I felt as if I could make him better by sheer will power. Chiana, in her

guilt, brought me food. She offered to sit with him while I slept but I

refused. 

 

On the third day, they all tried to get me to go rest; again I refused.

Finally, late in the evening, D'Argo showed up again. 

 

"Walter, you must go rest. I will stay with Alex and watch over him for

you until morning." 

 

"No, D'Argo. I won't leave him. I want to be here when he wakes." 

 

"Do not make me tongue you." 

 

I looked up at him sure my microbes had misread that. 

 

"Go away, D'Argo. He's my responsibility, not yours." 

 

I felt the sting on the back of my neck and turned in time to see the

longest tongue I'd ever seen retract into his mouth. When I woke, I was in

my own bed. To say I was pissed would be a gross understatement. Guess the

microbes had read his words just fine. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke on the ship with the worse headache of my life. There were two

Chianas sitting by my bed. 

 

"Alex, do you know where you are?" 

 

I tried to focus in on something but it made the pain worse. I closed my

eyes and moaned. 

 

"I hope I'm on Moya." 

 

"You are. Do you want something to drink? John said not to try and give

you anything but a little water when you woke. We don't want to take a

chance on your getting sick." 

 

"Where's Walter? Is he angry at me?" 

 

"No. You should have seen him when they got to the alley. He's as strong

as D'Argo. He picked up one of those guys and threw him against the wall

like he was a child's doll. He wouldn't leave your side until D'Argo

forced him to go take a nap." 

 

She slipped a hand under my head and lifted me enough to hold the glass

against my mouth. I drank to wet my mouth. I didn't want to puke any more

than they wanted me to. 

 

"How long?" 

 

"Have you been out? Today was the fourth day." 

 

"How did D'Argo get Walter to go nap?" 

 

"He tongued him." 

 

"Really? I didn't think D'Argo was Walter's type." 

 

"He's not. It doesn't mean what it sounds like. Chiana, will you go and

bring some broth. Oh, and tell D'Argo he doesn't want to be near me right

now. He and I will discuss his making decisions for me in the near

future." 

 

Walter's AD voice was firmly in place. I peeked out from under my eyelids

and there were two of him as well. So I gave up for the time being. 

 

I heard the doorway close and Chiana's footsteps moving away. 

 

"Alex, how are you feeling?" 

 

"Like the Wicked Witch of the East. Did you see that house?" 

 

I felt his hand brush lightly over my head and winced as even his light

touch brought pain. 

 

"Sorry. At least it's only robin's egg size now instead of goose's egg.

Vision blurry?" 

 

"Two of everything. And the light makes the pain worse." 

 

"Pilot, can we dim the light in here?" 

 

"Yes, Walter. Alex, I've let the others know you are awake. They said to

call if you need anything." 

 

"Thank you, Pilot. Walter will take care of anything I need. At least, I

think he will. I don't think he'll spank me until I'm well." 

 

"Spank you, Alex? My microbes describe that as a disciplinary action used

on naughty children." 

 

"On Earth, it is sometimes used on naughty adults as well, Pilot.

However, I will not be spanking Alex. Not this time." 

 

I peeked out again to see if he was serious and the expression on his

face made me believe he might be. I closed my eyes and listened as he

moved around the room. I heard the water running in the small basin. The

cloth he placed on my head was cool and felt good. I felt the bed shift as

he sat next to me. Then he stroked my arm to let me know he was there. 

 

"When you stop seeing double, we'll get you in the shower. I kept you as

clean as I could but it's not easy in this situation." 

 

"I'm sorry, Walter." 

 

"You don't need to apologize; just don't let it happen again. What

possessed you and Chiana to get that drunk on a strange planet?" 

 

"Shit, Walter, you know how little of my life has been mine. In

hindsight, I can see it was stupid but..." 

 

"But Chiana is fun to party with and you missed out on all that." 

 

"Yeah, something like that." 

 

"Alex, seriously, don't do anything like that again. I don't want to lose

you." 

 

The pain in his voice was worse than any beating I had ever been given. I

realized then that he cared about me. I felt a tear roll down my face and

hoped he wouldn't notice. But he did. A thumb wiped it away gently and

then he went back to stroking my arm. 

 

After a few minutes he took the cloth and walked away. I heard water

running again then he was pulling the covers back and bathing me gently. 

 

I had never felt so cared for. I hid my smile as he covered me hastily as

the door opened and Chiana's voice spoke. 

 

"Here's the broth. John says are you sure it's a good idea? Might make

him puke." 

 

"He's been four days with no food. He needs some calories. As long as he

doesn't move around much, and I feed him slowly, he should be fine." 

 

"Well, all right. But don't blame me if he pukes." 

 

"Alex, I'm going to lift you and then sit behind you. I don't want to

prop your sore head against the wall." 

 

I felt his strong hands raise me then he was sliding in behind me. It

felt good to be resting against his chest. One arm wrapped securely around

me as the other brought the cup of broth to my lips. 

 

"Little sips, Alex." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"Don't get sassy, boy." 

 

I grinned as I heard Chiana laugh. 

 

"Told you, Alex." 

 

"Told him what, Chiana?" 

 

Walter's voice sounded annoyed. Chiana ignored the question. 

 

"I'll bring some juice back later. That is, if he keeps that down." 

 

Then the door closed again. I relaxed against the warmth of his body and

sipped the broth as instructed. When the cup was empty, he set it down and

then both arms were holding me. I slipped back into sleep feeling safe as

never before in my life. 

 

++++++++++++++++ 

 

I held him as he slept. Part of me worried about what I had said to him.

But the other part was telling me it was time to take a risk. He could

have died. And I would have been left with the knowledge that I hadn't

even tried. That I hadn't found out how he felt. Far better to know than

to wonder. 

 

He was still sleeping when John came to check on him. John smiled when he

saw me holding him. 

 

"I brought some juice. Would you like me to sit with him so you can get

cleaned up and eat?" 

 

"I can do that when we're sure he's going to be all right." 

 

"He's going to be fine. But you look like shit. D'Argo's enforced nap

wasn't long enough to make up for three days with no sleep. Skinner, let

us help you. We know you see him as your responsibility but that doesn't

mean you have to do it all." 

 

"It's not just responsibility, Crichton. I care a great deal about him." 

 

"Then don't you think you should tell him? The universe is a dangerous

place. It could be you next time." 

 

"I know, but..." 

 

"But, you're the kind of man who has trouble discussing his feelings. And

maybe you think they won't be returned. Skinner, you have seen more in the

last year than most humans will ever see. And you may never see Earth

again. Take the chance. Have the happiness you can. No one here is going

to judge the two of you. You have no job or reputation to worry about out

here." 

 

I nodded but didn't answer. He squeezed my shoulder, then turned to

leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to look at me. 

 

"If you won't leave him, at least try and sleep while he is sleeping.

I'll come back to check on you in a few arns." 

 

I shifted a little, getting more settled. I was still worrying at how to

tell Alex my feelings when sleep took me. I woke as he was trying to slip

out of my arms. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"I need to piss, Walter, and I don't think you are the golden shower

type." 

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the uptight, repressed types are the most

likely to be kinky?" 

 

The look on his face was priceless. I tried not to giggle. I held on to

him as he got to his feet then I got up as well to follow him to the

toilet. He looked up at me with an irritated expression. 

 

"You going to hold it for me?" 

 

"If you like." 

 

I reached and closed my hand over him. He let out a low moan and his dick

started to harden. He slapped my hand away. 

 

"Stop that. I can hold my own dick while I piss." 

 

"I'm sure you can, Alex. But I'll just stay right here in case you get

dizzy." 

 

I stepped back, smiling, and waited while he took care of business. I

held his arm as we walked back to the bed. 

 

"I'm ok, Walter." 

 

"Not dizzy? No double vision?" 

 

"Neither. My head still hurts but nothing like before. Could I get some

food?" 

 

"We'll start with the juice Crichton brought. Pilot, would you let the

others know Alex is awake and feeling better? And I'd appreciate it if

someone would bring some food. I don't want him moving around much yet." 

 

I got him settled on the bed, propped up on the pillows. He frowned

slightly at me. 

 

"What's wrong, Alex?" 

 

"These pillows aren't as supportive as you are." 

 

"Sorry, but they'll have to do for now. I need to eat. Nurses need

sustenance, too." 

 

We soon had a room full of people and two trays of food. I dug in while

keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't overdoing. 

 

"Alex, you look much better. I never did get to thank you for the

rescue." 

 

"Some rescue. I end up losing almost four days and the others had to save

us both." 

 

"Well, yeah, but you tried and if they hadn't ganged up on you, I think

you could have taken them." 

 

John spoke then. "Why didn't you comm us before you waded in like that?" 

 

"I forgot I was even wearing it at first, then I couldn't remember how it

worked. Then they pissed me off." 

 

I decided to join the conversation. "How'd they do that?" 

 

"They called me a cripple. I'm not a cripple." 

 

"Of course you aren't." 

 

I looked at Aeryn, surprised at her saying that to him. But I certainly

understood him running headlong into it after that. 

 

They all expressed how pleased they were that he was feeling better and

then left us alone. I finished my food and then took his tray. 

 

"Walter, will you sleep here with me tonight? Hold me like you did on the

Gray's ship. I don't want to be alone." 

 

"You don't have to be alone. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

I undressed and slipped under the covers with him. He was soon settled

against me, his head on my shoulder where it seemed to fit as if made for

that spot. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I didn't sleep for a long time, lying there in his arms. Not too

surprising since I had spent most of the last four days out of it. He went

to sleep fairly quickly and I was glad. He had dark circles under his eyes

and I knew he needed to rest. 

 

I went back over the events of the last few hours in my mind. Waking in

his arms had been wonderful. Realizing I could see clearly again was good

as well. Then my bladder had demanded my attention. I had tried to get up

without waking him. Should have known that wouldn't work. 

 

I felt the blush rise as I remembered the way he had grabbed my dick and

the way I had reacted. And that statement about being kinky, I wondered if

that was a joke or if he was trying to tell me something. 

 

Well, one thing was sure. I had almost died and I wasn't going to let

much more time go by without finding the truth. Once I was clean and he

was rested, I intended to find out if Chiana's theory was correct. Once I

had made that decision, I slept. 

 

I woke slowly, feeling safe and warm. A big hand was rubbing over my back

in gentle circles. The other hand covering mine where it lay on his chest.

I turned my head to look at him and he smiled at me. 

 

"Morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel?" 

 

"Good, no pain. A little hungry." 

 

"Well, then, let's see about going to eat with the others then we'll get

a shower." 

 

"Sounds like a good plan." 

 

We reached the galley and it was empty. 

 

"Pilot, where are all the others?" 

 

"It's the normal sleep cycle, Alex. Do you need me to wake them?" 

 

"No, Pilot. Did we sleep that long?" 

 

"You have been sleeping for over twelve arms. The others did not want you

disturbed as they felt you both needed the rest." 

 

Walter had been busy getting food and he set the trays on the table. We

ate in silence then headed for the shower. I took my place on the stool

and waited as he combed the tangles from my hair then he shaved me

carefully. 

 

"I'll get in the shower while you shave, then you can wash my hair." 

 

"No, I want you to wait. We don't know that the dizziness won't return.

Better for me to be there in case." 

 

"Ok, Walter." 

 

I sat and waited while he shaved. Watching as he made sure his face was

smooth. When he was finished, he turned to look at me. 

 

"Alex, I think it would be better if I wash then you come over. That way

I can do your hair then stay with you while you wash just to be safe." 

 

I considered arguing with him but then thought better of it. He was only

concerned for me. He wasn't trying to treat me like an invalid. 

 

"Whatever you say." 

 

I tried to keep my eyes off him as he washed but finally gave up and

admired the view. He had exercised while we were still on the Gray's ship

and, since coming here, he had been working out with both Aeryn and

D'Argo. His desire to keep his body fit worked just as well at keeping his

body attractive. When he soaped his cock and balls, I turned my eyes away.

It was just way too much for my horny body to deal with. 

 

++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I watched as he turned away from me. I had made sure to give him a good

view of the equipment as I washed it. I saw him shift on the stool and

dared to hope my display had caused a little tension there. I didn't think

he would be ready for sex yet but no harm in starting to let him think

about it. 

 

When I rinsed, I called out to him. 

 

"Alex, I'm ready to do your hair." 

 

"Yeah, be there in just a minute." 

 

He turned his back on me as he stripped. And I knew it was to give him

another minute to compose himself. I turned so I wasn't looking his way

and waited for him to join me. I ignored the fact that he was at half-mast

as I soaped his hair. I gave it a good wash then nudged him slightly to

let him know he should rinse. 

 

I took the soap and lathered his back as I had been doing for weeks but I

didn't stop at his waist. I squeezed his butt cheeks slightly as I

lathered them as well. 

 

"Spread you legs for me, Alex." 

 

"Walter, I don't think..." 

 

"I do. Trust me." 

 

My cock twitched as he let out a little sigh and opened his legs for me.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face. I slipped my soapy hand

between his cheeks, letting my finger tease his hole gently. I was

rewarded with another moan and his hips pushing back toward me. 

 

"Feel good?" 

 

The reply was a whispered, "Yes." 

 

So I rubbed a little harder over the small opening. Looking over his

shoulder, I saw that he was at full attention now. I moved my hand lower

and cupped his balls, squeezing them the way I like my own squeezed. 

 

"God!" 

 

I moved in and took his earlobe between my teeth to nip at it. At the

same time, I reached both arms around him and pulled him back against me

so he could feel the effect the situation was having on me. His head

turned and he looked at me. His eyes were dark and fit the description of

"bedroom eyes" perfectly. 

 

"Guess Chiana was right." 

 

"Right about what?" 

 

"She said we wanted to frell each other's brains out." 

 

"That's not all I want, Alex." 

 

"It's not?" 

 

"No. I want much more than that from you." 

 

"You do?" 

 

I bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh as he stuttered at me. "Yes, but not

today. Today, we're just gonna release a little of the tension we're both

having." 

 

Reaching down, I pulled his cheeks apart just enough to slot my dick

between them. I didn't intend to penetrate him for the first time in the

shower. I was so hot from having him in my arms, knowing he wanted me as

much as I wanted him that it wasn't going to take a lot to get me off. 

 

I slid my hands back around and wrapped one around his cock; the other I

used to roll his balls in the sac. His head dropped back to rest on my

shoulder, turned toward me. 

 

"Walter, would you kiss me? Please." 

 

"Every day for as long as you'll have me." 

 

I covered his mouth with mine and he opened for me. I resisted the desire

to ravage him with my tongue and kept it soft, and then pulled back,

encouraging him to give me his tongue. His slipped into my mouth to

explore me as I had him. We stopped for air only out of necessity. 

 

I looked at him hanging there, trusting me to keep him upright. His lips

were swollen slightly from our kiss, his eyes closed, face flushed. A

little shudder ran through his body. 

 

"Alex, look at me." 

 

"This is probably just a dream. I'm still lying unconscious in my

quarters." But his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. 

 

"It's not a dream. Have your dreams ever felt this good?" I stroked him

as I rubbed my cock between his cheeks. 

 

He moaned, his eyes closed and his hand came up to circle my neck. 

 

"You weren't this big in my dreams." 

 

"Is that a problem?" 

 

"Oh, no. Not at all. I like big." 

 

His hand left my neck and he reached between us, rubbing my cock head

where it was peeking up from between his cheeks. His thumb found the slit

and he rubbed the pre-come down as his fingers swirled around the head. It

was my turn to moan. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I rubbed Walter's cock as I had lots of men before but I never felt so

pleased with the response. His moan was rich and full, even deeper than

his voice. I wanted him inside me so badly. But somehow I didn't think he

was going to go for that. I wondered if the Uncharted Territories had

condoms. I didn't think he would want to fuck me without one. 

 

I squeezed his cockhead with the amount of pressure I liked on my own;

his head turned and he latched onto my throat. His hand tightened and he

stroked me in a rhythm to match his movements behind me. His cock slid up

and down my opening and, at the top of each movement, I gave him a little

squeeze. 

 

His mouth let go of my neck and he hissed in my ear. 

 

"I'm close, Alex. I want you to come with me. Will you do that for me?" 

 

"I'll try." 

 

His hands worked me harder and I was soon screaming as I shot against the

wall. I felt his come flowing against my fingers and squeezed him one more

time. His hands crossed over my chest and he held me, raining soft kisses

on my neck and along my jaw and finally kissing me again. 

 

"Thank you, Alex. I'm sure that wasn't quite what your dreams were like

but we'll get to them. I promise." 

 

I noticed his eyes were almost black and knew, without being told, that

mine were dark green. I twisted in his arms and threw mine around him. I

kissed him as deeply as possible, wanting to imprint him with me. 

 

"Let's get finished here, Alex. Then you can relax in my bed while I go

get your things from the other room." 

 

"I'm moving in with you?" 

 

"Unless you don't want to. But I hope you do." 

 

"But if I move into your quarters John and the others will..." 

 

"Will what, Alex?" 

 

"They'll know we're sleeping together." 

 

"And you see this as a problem?" 

 

"No. I'm just surprised you don't." 

 

"I almost lost you, Alex. It made me do a lot of thinking. John and the

others couldn't care less if we sleep together. John pointed out to me

that no one here will judge us." 

 

He got us rinsed just as the water was cooling off. I let him wrap me in

a towel and tow me to his room. He got me settled in his bed, then he

dressed and kissed me quickly. 

 

"Take a nap if you can. I won't be long." 

 

I watched as he strutted out of the room, wondering if all alpha males

strut after a conquest. At that point, I still believed that was all I

was. I mean I didn't think I would even have his friendship once we were

on Moya but he kept being kind to me so I had accepted that. But now I was

back to wondering how long this would last. 

 

I figured if we ever did get back to Earth he would drop me flat.

Probably kill me if I told his precious Mulder and Scully that we had

slept together, forget about telling them we fucked. Although, we hadn't

really fucked yet. Couldn't even really call it a hand job. 

 

But it had felt so good. He had been tender and caring. Nothing like my

usual encounters. And the man sure knows how to kiss. 

 

I replayed our time since I woke and remembered the comment about kinks.

I wondered what he meant by that. Not that it mattered a great deal. I

could do just about anything, and would, to be with him. 

 

He was back before I had even sorted through all the events of the day.

Not that I was surprised since I had very little for him to pack. He put

my things away carefully and then stripped again. He crawled into bed and

pulled me onto his shoulder. 

 

"Try to sleep some more, Alex. You need rest to get well." 

 

"Walter?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"What kinds of kinks?" 

 

He chuckled into my hair. "I don't think I want to tell you yet. I think

I want to make you fall in love with me first. That'll make it harder for

you to say no." 

 

"Love?" 

 

"Yes, Alex. That's one of the things I want from you, one of many. Now

sleep. Pilot, when the others wake please let them know that Alex is here

with me and we don't want to be disturbed." 

 

"Yes, Walter, I will tell them. Have a good rest." 

 

I was drifting off when it occurred to me to wonder why he would want me

to love him, unless maybe he was falling in love with me. That couldn't be

the reason, could it? 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke from a wonderful dream only to find my bed empty. I sat up and

looked around and he wasn't in the room. 

 

"Pilot, where is Alex?" 

 

"He's with Crichton in the maintenance bay, Walter." 

 

"Thank you, Pilot." 

 

I knew I was frowning. He shouldn't be up wandering around so soon. But

that wasn't the only reason for the frown. He was with Crichton. 

 

I knew he had enjoyed what we had done last night but that didn't mean he

wouldn't still want Crichton or Chiana. 

 

I'm basically a monogamous type man. I was faithful to Sharon until I

knew it was over. And I didn't do a lot of fucking around even then. I

just prefer a relationship. I like getting to know a partner. Their likes

and dislikes. I like teaching them to like the things I like. 

 

Fuck! Maybe I had scared him with the idea of me being kinky. He'd had

some pretty nasty shit done to him in the past. He didn't even know that I

knew that. 

 

Spender had liked to brag. 

 

But I'm nothing like Spender. I wouldn't ever make him do anything he

didn't want to. And my kinks wouldn't leave scars on his body. 

 

I threw the covers off and staggered over to the sink. I felt better once

I had splashed cold water over my face and used the toilet. I dressed,

then went in search of my lover. Because my lover is what he was going to

be. Once I make up my mind, I put all I have into it. 

 

I found him laughing at something Crichton had said as he handed him a

tool from the bench. 

 

"Alex, you should have woken me. And you shouldn't be up and around yet."

 

 

I covered the space between us and slipped my arm around him. Cupping his

face, I laid one of my best lip locks on him. When I came up for air, he

hung there, eyes closed, lips parted as he panted softly. I rubbed my

thumb over his lips and he latched onto it sucking it gently. 

 

Then the eyes opened, he let go of my thumb, and looked to see if

Crichton had seen us. Crichton had seen all right, and he was grinning. 

 

"Is this the point where I tell you two to 'get a room'?" 

 

"We have a room, thank you, Crichton. But Alex left me alone in it." 

 

"Walter, I'm sorry. I..." 

 

"We'll talk about it later. Have you eaten?" 

 

"No, not yet." 

 

"Well, then, come along. You need to eat; you are much too thin." 

 

I took his hand and led him toward the galley. He was quiet as I got our

food. When I sat next to him, he spoke. 

 

"Listen, Walter, I'm sorry if I made you angry. I woke up and I needed

some space. I needed to think a little." 

 

"I'm not angry, Alex. I'm just concerned that you don't overdo. I want

you healthy. Besides, I like waking up with you in my arms." 

 

He grinned at me then and rubbed against my side, his hand moving up my

thigh to find my awakening cock. 

 

"I think I'm going to like it even more now than I did before we got

better acquainted." 

 

"Stop that!" 

 

He made a pouting face at me then purred. "Would you have said stop if I

had stayed in bed and done this?" 

 

"Why don't you try it in the morning and find out? Now eat." 

 

"You're no fun." 

 

"After you eat and we shower, I'll show you a good time. Boy Scout's

honor." 

 

He grinned at me and dug into his food. I was pleased to see he had a

good appetite. He really did need to gain a little weight. After we ate, I

got him in the shower and washed him with none of the play of the last

time. I wanted him back in our bed. I wanted to be inside him. 

 

"Alex, will you go to our room and wait for me? I need to do something

and then I'll be there." 

 

His eyes asked but then he turned and headed to our room. 

 

"Pilot, where is Aeryn?" 

 

"She is working out, Walter, do you wish to speak to her?" 

 

"Yes, but face to face. Thank you." 

 

Of the people on the ship, I had found that I had much more in common

with Aeryn and D'Argo than the others. After all, the three of us had

military backgrounds. We all knew and appreciated weapons. And we had been

teaching each other hand to hand tricks from our home worlds. 

 

Of the two, I felt more comfortable asking her for what I needed than

him. She was wearing the gloves and pounding away on the combat form when

I entered the room. 

 

"Aeryn." 

 

She turned and smiled at me. 

 

"Hello, Walter. How is Alex? Pilot says you moved him in with you." 

 

"That's the best way to keep an eye on him. He's feeling much better." 

 

"Good. Do you want to work out?" 

 

"Actually, I came to ask you for help?" 

 

"Of course. What do you need?" 

 

"Alex and I are going to - how is it Crichton put it - recreate. I need

some oil or lotion to facilitate the process." 

 

I was proud of myself, I wasn't blushing. She smiled at me and I knew she

was pleased for us. 

 

"I have some stuff in my quarters that was Zhaan's. It should work. Come

on, I'll get it for you." 

 

I followed her back to her quarters and she gave me a couple of small,

beautifully shaped, colored bottles. 

 

"I think this one smells the best, but this one will probably last

longest." 

 

"Thank you, Aeryn." 

 

She gave me a grin. "Better make sure Pilot knows you are recreating or

he might think you need help." 

 

"Is that a joke?" 

 

For an answer she turned toward the panel that I knew was Pilot's comm.

"Pilot, Walter and Alex will be recreating so ignore any noise coming from

their quarters." 

 

"Yes, Aeryn. I will turn off my comm there. Walter, please use the one in

the corridor to let me know when you want normal comms restored." 

 

Now I was blushing. I don't know why I expected that anything on a living

ship with a Pilot who controlled communication panels in ever room would

be private. Aeryn was grinning at me and I realized she had a wicked

streak. 

 

"Thank you, Ms. Sun. I'll be going now." 

 

Her laugh followed me down the corridor. 

 

Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting. I smiled at him from

the doorway. Before the day was over, I intended to make him mine. I was

going to make him come so hard he'd never want to stray. Conceit? Not

really. Determination that's all. 

 

"Alex, you ok?" 

 

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" 

 

"No reason, you just look a little nervous." 

 

"Aren't you?" 

 

"A little." 

 

I held up the bottles for him to see. 

 

"What's that?" 

 

"Oil. Aeryn says the one in the blue bottle smells the best." 

 

"Oil? Oh!" 

 

"What's the matter, Alex? Tell me." 

 

"No condoms?" 

 

"Do we need them? I'm clean." 

 

"You would take my word?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"No, we don't need them. I knew better than to take chances with their

property." 

 

I frowned at the word property. I intended to make Alex mine but I would

never let him think I considered him property. I quickly smiled so he

wouldn't think I was angry at him. 

 

"I'm glad. I've always hated those things. But I'm even happier that you

stayed safe." 

 

I walked across the room and put the bottles down on the table by the

bed. Sitting next to him, I pulled him close for a kiss. I took my time,

wanting him to relax. I lay back on the bed and pulled him to lie on top

of me. That gave me my hands access to his back and ass. 

 

I let him control our kisses as I caressed his naked body. I could feel

his hard-on pressing against mine and he began to move against me. It was

a good thing I was still dressed or I would have lost it. Finally, I

rolled him over so I was on top and pulled back to look at his smoky eyes.

 

 

"Be right back." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I need to get undressed, Alex. I don't want to come in these leather

pants." 

 

I stripped off my shirt hurriedly as he watched. His eyes showing his

hunger. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips and I stopped dead. 

 

"Hurry, Walter." It was almost a whine so I finished undressing quickly. 

 

I crawled to kneel between his legs and pushed them wide. He watched me,

his lower lip caught between his teeth. He looked so damn sexy like that.

I let out a low growl and he smiled. 

 

His thighs were so tempting that I had to taste. I took a bit of flesh

into my mouth and sucked until I was sure I had marked him. His body

jerked under me and he moaned. I worked my way toward his cock, leaving a

trail of marks. The way I was marking him, there would be no way they

would be mistaken for anything other than what they were. 

 

His cock was twitching where it rested against his stomach. His

whispered, "Please" almost worked, but not quite. I nuzzled my chin

against his balls, smiling when he groaned. 

 

"Walter, touch me." 

 

"I am, Alex." 

 

"Bastard!" 

 

"What do you want, Alex?" 

 

"Touch my cock, Walter." 

 

"Like the last time?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"I don't think so." 

 

"What!?" 

 

I made no answer. Shifting position, I took the purple crown into my

mouth. Slowly, I circled the head then rubbed the tip of my tongue in the

slit, getting my first taste of his pre-come. His hips bucked as he tried

to push deeper into my mouth. His hand caressing my head. 

 

Gripping his hips, I held him still. 

 

"Easy, Alex. Our first time to really make love isn't going to be over so

quickly. We'll do hard and fast, but not today. Today, you are going to

let me take my time. I'm going to give you what no one else ever has. I'm

going to make you forget that anyone else ever touched you. And when you

think you can't stand it one more minute, I'm going to drive deep into

your body and claim you." 

 

He lay there staring at me like the debauched angel in Barbarella. Except

my angel could see me. His hand reached for me and I allowed him to pull

me up for a kiss. When I pulled back, he looked at me with such love. I

knew he might take a long time to say the words, but I could wait. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

I knew the minute he read my eyes. Knew I'd never be able to hide from

him again. I dropped my hand from his neck and waited for him to claim me.

Waited to see just how Walter wanted to make love to me. His words alone

had made this different from anything else in my life. 

 

He kissed his way back down the center of my chest and when he reached my

dick, he circled it as he had before. But this time, after he tongued the

slit, he sucked gently on the head. Suddenly I felt his nose rubbing

against my groin as he took my entire length into his throat. He made a

humming sound around me and I shivered. 

 

I don't know how long that went on but he seemed to sense when it was

getting too intense for me. He pulled off me and blew air across my wet

cock. I wilted slightly and heard his growled, "Good boy." And for the

first time in my life, I didn't mind being called boy. 

 

His hand pushed my legs up and he held them as he sucked one of my balls

into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it and my toes curled. That

one was released and the other given similar attention. Then his talented

tongue was bathing the area directly behind my balls. Not only did my toes

curl but my legs tried to grab him in a death grip. 

 

He chuckled softly. 

 

"Like that, do you?" 

 

Before I could articulate an answer, he sucked at the skin there and I

wailed. There is no other way to describe the noise I made. A tiny part of

my brain wondered if Pilot would think I was in distress and send the

others to check on us. But then he sucked a little harder and I forgot

there was anyone in the universe except the two of us. 

 

When his tongue moved farther back and rubbed over my hole, I screamed

like a girl. He seemed to like that because he did it again. I scrabbled

for his head but, of course, there was no hair to grab and pull him away. 

 

"Walter! Please! Have mercy." 

 

"Mercy? I don't think so." 

 

His tongue didn't just rub that time, it slipped inside me. No one had

ever done that to me before. It was so incredibly intimate - that he would

enter me that way. I whimpered and tightened, trying to keep that

delicious feeling as long as possible. He seemed quite willing to indulge

me, fucking me with his tongue. 

 

But once more, he seemed to know I was close and, damn him! He pulled

away. I looked at him kneeling there as he massaged my legs tenderly. A

little smile on his face and I wondered how he had known my legs were

beginning to ache. 

 

I sighed as the aches disappeared. Then he settled between my legs and

began to work on my nipples. My nipples would be sore for days afterward

but it was worth every twinge. I caressed his head as he moved back and

forth, from one to the other. Biting and sucking as I squirmed under him. 

 

When he moved up to kiss me again, his hands slipping through my hair,

strong fingers massaged my scalp as the kisses went on and on. I was

growing frantic with my need to feel him inside me but before I could

voice it, he was kneeling again and reaching for the oil. 

 

I watched as he coated himself. Pulled my legs up high for him. He pushed

inside me slowly, giving me time to adjust. Then he just lay there and

kissed me for eons more. 

 

I twisted and squirmed under him, trying to get him moving, but he just

kept on with his torture. Without warning, he reared up, pulling out

almost all the way; he slammed into me, rocking the bed. 

 

He roared, "Mine." 

 

And I came more explosively than I would have ever thought possible. He

pumped into me hard and fast and soon I felt the warmth as he shot high

inside me. He managed to get one of my legs over his body and then spooned

around me, still deep inside. 

 

His lips brushed my neck as he whispered in my ear. "You are mine now." 

 

"Yes, yours," I agreed before I was out as though a switch had been

thrown. 

 

+++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke still buried inside him. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed

deep, memorizing his scent. My Alex. The aftermath of the best sex I'd

ever had making me lethargic. But I knew that wouldn't last long. The

thing about sex and me is the more I get, the more I want. Especially when

I'm learning my partner's body. 

 

I held him close, running my hands over him. He stirred slightly and

mumbled something. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I'm trying to sleep." 

 

"Go ahead. I'll just play quietly." 

 

"I could probably do that if I wasn't the toy being played with." 

 

"And such a pretty new toy, at that." 

 

"Neither pretty or new." 

 

I gripped his head and turned him to look at me. "You're beautiful to me,

Alex. As for new - it's vastly overrated. But you are new as my lover." 

 

"Lover? Is that really how you think of me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

I tightened my arms around him and moved enough to let him know I was

getting hard again. 

 

"I like the idea of being your lover." 

 

"I'm glad to hear that." 

 

I smiled as one of his legs lifted to rest over my hip. I began to slip

into and out of his body, savoring the feel of his muscles trying to keep

me inside. Going slowly to let the feeling built. I kissed along his jaw

line, nipping lightly. 

 

Moving one hand down to his cock, I worked it, bringing him erect. His

breathing was speeding up. He wrenched away from me and pushed me onto my

back. I laughed with delight when he straddled me and dropped down to take

me deep inside again. 

 

"My turn." He growled. 

 

"Your turn." I agreed. 

 

He placed his hand on my chest and began to ride. When I reached for his

cock, he slapped my hand away. 

 

"No, want to make it last." 

 

But he softened the tone by bending down to kiss me. So I fisted my hands

in the sheets to remind me to keep them off him. I watched as he rode me.

His body began to glow with the fine sheen of sweat covering him. His head

was back, eyes closed, teeth worrying at his lip again. 

 

I stayed still for as long as I could stand to, then I began to thrust up

into him, trying for even deeper penetration. Not that it was a

possibility; his angle meant that every inch was entering him with each

downward movement of his body. 

 

He opened his beautiful eyes to look at me. The little smile sending a

frisson of delight through me. 

 

"Come for me, Walter." 

 

I grabbed his hips and pushed up as he pushed down. I pumped my come deep

inside him, happy to be filling my lover and not a condom. He bent down to

kiss me again and I wrapped my arms around him. We lay there, me still

inside him, his lips moving over my face kissing my eyelids, my nose

returning to my mouth. 

 

I could feel him still hard between us. But waited to see what else "my

turn" entailed. 

 

++++++++++++ 

 

I lay on his chest kissing him, enjoying the feel of him. He was still

hard inside me. I was pleased that he wasn't the type to go soft right

away. The way I woke told me he liked staying inside his lover. I really

liked the idea that he wouldn't jump up and run off as soon as he shot his

load in me. I wanted that kind of intimacy with him. 

 

His hands were moving in easy circles on my back as he allowed me to

continue with my kisses. I had been surprised at the easy way he had

handed control over to me. I wanted so badly to ask if I could top him but

I didn't think I could handle hearing him say no at that point. 

 

I still felt as though I would wake up on the Grays' ship and find this

all to be a dream ala Dallas. I had never dared to hope that a good man

like Walter would want me. But the proof that he did was lodged firmly in

my ass. And there was a lot of proof. 

 

I continued to kiss him, ignoring the fact that my cock was rock hard

between us, marveling at the fact that he wasn't taking control or issuing

orders. Was this part of what he meant when he said I was his lover? I was

kissing along his collarbone when he spoke again. 

 

"Alex, this isn't a complaint, but are you planning on coming again? I

mean I'm thoroughly enjoying making out but I don't want you to get blue

balls." 

 

I pulled up to look at him. Resting my arm across his chest, I nudged his

chin with mine, he raised his head and I kissed the spot just above his

Adam's apple. I added a little wiggle of my hips and he sighed. I could

feel his hair rubbing against the sensitive head of my cock. 

 

"I want to come again. I just never got to take my time this way before.

I really like making out." 

 

"So do I and I plan on indulging in it often. But you could come and we

could make out until we're both ready again." 

 

I wiggled and tightened my ass around him. 

 

"Feels to me like you are ready." 

 

"Let's get something clear right now, Alex. I want my partner to have as

much fun as I do. Our bed will never be a place where I get off and you

get used." 

 

I felt the sting and knew tears were threatening. He pulled me down into

a kiss, one hand in my hair, the other squeezing my ass. His mouth moved

along my jaw to suck at my earlobe. 

 

"Would you like to come inside me, Alex?" 

 

I stopped breathing. He pulled my head back and looked at me. 

 

"Alex? Did you hear me?" 

 

"I don't think...you didn't...Walter, did you just ask if I want to come

in you?" 

 

His smile was dazzling. 

 

"What's the matter? Did you think the big alpha male wouldn't let you

fuck him?" 

 

"Walter, until yesterday, I didn't think you would consider sex with a

man, period. Certainly didn't think you would want to with me. So, no, I

didn't think the big alpha male would take it up the ass." 

 

"Well, actually, you're the first one I've ever made the offer to." 

 

"What?" 

 

++++++++++++ 

 

The shock on his face was priceless. Not too surprising in light of what

he had just told me. But I was telling him the truth. My encounters with

men had been me topping. I had never bottomed. 

 

Alex was different. I intended to spend the rest of my life with him. I

wanted us both to have something together very different than we'd had

before with others. Bottoming to him would be one way to show him I was

very serious about this. 

 

"Are you sure? I mean it's a big step for a man who has - ah...been

straight - to take." 

 

"Not such a big step when you feel the way I do about the man you are

taking that step with." 

 

"Just how do you feel about that man?" His voice was soft and his eyes

were focused on my non-existent hairline. 

 

"To paraphrase an old song, Alex. I think I love you and it scares the

shit out of me." 

 

His sharp gasp was loud as his eyes tracked to mine. I kept my gaze

steady as he searched me for the truth. Then he kissed me and I felt his

love flowing into me through the connection. 

 

I was so glad I had taken the chance on saying it first. 

 

When he let go of my mouth, he smiled that megawatt smile. "I'd very much

like to come inside my lover. It'll be a first for us both." 

 

"So, how do you want to do this, Alex?" 

 

"I want to see you. I want to watch your eyes as you come with me inside

you." 

 

"I was hoping you would say that, because I want to watch yours." 

 

He pulled up off me; I re-positioned, opening my legs wide for him and he

moved between them. I reached for the oil and poured some into his hand so

he could coat himself. Then I relaxed back as his slick fingers slide over

and then pressed against my hole. 

 

I tried to remember how my doctor had taught me to relax for my annual

exam. It must have worked because his finger slipped in with very little

discomfort. 

 

"Doing ok, Walter?" 

 

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll let you know if I'm not." 

 

"Walter, I..." 

 

"What is it, Alex?" 

 

"I'm not quite sure how to do this. I don't have two arms to balance

with. I want to be able to kiss you." 

 

I raised my legs high to drape over his shoulders. 

 

"I'll help balance you. Lean on me, as much as you need to." 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Why is it that those words 'lean on me' sounded so good? When Walter

makes up his mind, he gives it all he's got. 

 

I used his legs for balance, guided my cock to his hole. 

 

"Ready?" 

 

"Do it, Alex." 

 

His eyes were warm and welcoming. I pushed forward, entering him slowly.

He had been careful with me and I wanted to be equally careful with him.

When I bottomed out, I let one of his legs slide off my shoulder so I

could lean down to kiss him. I love the way he kisses. I don't think I'll

ever get enough of those. 

 

When I pulled back, he grinned at me then flexed his muscles around me. 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

"Like that, do you?" 

 

"Don't do that again. I don't want to come too soon." 

 

"Doesn't matter if you do, Alex. This isn't the only time you'll get to

do this." 

 

I would have fallen in love with him right then if I hadn't done it

months before. Truth is, I think I'd fallen in love with him the first

time he held me. He'd said he was scared; well, that made two of us. 

 

I kissed him again, trying to put my love in the kiss. His eyes had

darkened when I pulled away. I reached to pull his leg back up over my

shoulder. 

 

I began to pump into his body. Nothing before now could equal how good it

felt. Knowing it was the first time for him, that he was giving me this.

Me, rat bastard, Alex Krycek, was fucking - no, making love - to Walter

Sergei Skinner. 

 

His hands were busy. Fingers reaching to toy with my sore nipples,

caressing my chest, rubbing along my arm. His voice flowing over me as he

offered encouragement. Words I never expected to hear him say. 

 

"So good, Alex. I love you inside me," moaned then followed by a growled,

"Harder! Fuck me. Harder!" 

 

Then he tightened down on me again. I whimpered as I tried to give him

even more of me. I rammed into him as hard as I could and he yelled,

"YES!" and his come was shooting against me. His ass contracted even

harder than before and I groaned as I came inside him. 

 

He dropped his legs while supporting me with his hands and eased me down

to his chest. Both arms wrapped around me as he whispered, "Mine." 

 

"Yours." I agreed. 

 

We woke later, glued together, and, both of us stark naked, he hauled me

down the corridor to shower. He seemed totally unconcerned that we might

be seen. After we were bathed and dressed, we went to find food. 

 

For once, everyone was in eating together. Rygel was the first to speak. 

 

"Guess they need fuel before they go back to frelling." 

 

Walter grinned at him, "Alex is still much too thin. He needs to eat

regularly." 

 

Chiana patted the seat next to her. Walter nudged me to indicate I should

sit as he went to get trays for us. 

 

Chiana whispered. "Told you so." As she flicked her fingers against the

mark Walter had left on my throat in the shower. 

 

"Walter, will you be too tired to work out with me later?" D'Argo rumbled

from his end of the table. 

 

"Of course not, D'Argo. I need to stay in shape. Even more so now." 

 

Walter's proprietary look my way made me blush. Chiana giggled and John

threw me a smile. 

 

D'Argo stood to leave. "I'll see you in an arn." 

 

"I'll be there." 

 

"Aeryn, will you be joining us?" 

 

"No, I promised John I'd help him work on his module." 

 

Rygel sailed out the door behind him and Aeryn and John soon followed.

Chiana hung around asking leading questions that I tried to avoid

answering. Finally, Walter spoke. 

 

"Chiana, just come right out and ask what you want to know, and then he

can answer you or tell you it's none of your business." 

 

I looked at him in surprise. I was beginning to realize that the FBI

persona had been left far behind. Walter is nothing like I had perceived

him to be all those years. I wondered how he would take it if I answered

her questions. I was about to find out. 

 

Chiana grinned at him, then turned to look at me. 

 

"So, who frells who?" 

 

"I think we're going to be dividing that up." 

 

"Definitely." Walter rumbled from his seat on my other side. 

 

"Is he any good?" 

 

"Are you asking Walter or me?" 

 

"You." 

 

"Walter's very good." 

 

"Thank you, Alex. So are you." This time I could hear the smile in his

voice. 

 

I reached over, squeezed his leg and his hand dropped to cover mine. 

 

Chiana leaned closer, "Is he as big as John." 

 

I felt Walter tense beside me. I turned to look at him as I answered so

he could read my eyes. 

 

"I have no idea, Chiana. I've never seen John's. Walter is all I want." 

 

His eyes softened as he read the truth in mine. His hand tightened on

mine for a moment then I turned to see Chiana watching us. 

 

"About time for you to go meet D'Argo, isn't it, Walter?" 

 

"Pilot, where is D'Argo?" 

 

"He's on his way to the work out room, Walter." 

 

"Thank you, Pilot. Please let him know I'm on my way." 

 

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later." 

 

I watched as he walked out of the room humming. He'd never struck me as

the humming type. I could get used to this. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I headed along the corridor toward our room, limping. D'Argo had tripped

during one of our exercises and we had ended up in a heap. My ankle had

taken a bad twist. I wanted to get in bed and prop it up. I was almost to

the room when Alex came running down the corridor. 

 

"Walter, Pilot said you were injured. Why didn't you wait for me to come

help you?" 

 

"It's no big deal, Alex. Just twisted my ankle. I just need to elevate it

before it swells any more." 

 

"Here, let me help you." 

 

He was at my side working his way under my arm. I almost snapped at him

but then thought better of that. We were a couple now and that's what

couples do, they take care of each other. I knew I could make it fine on

my own but he would feel better if he helped me. 

 

I pushed my pants down before I sat on the bed. I knew I'd be more

comfortable without them. Alex immediately knelt to help me get them off.

He took one look at my ankle and gasped. I had to admit it was purpling up

quite nicely. 

 

"Walter, that's not just a twisted ankle. It's at least sprained. Pilot."

 

 

"Yes, Alex." 

 

Do you have an X-ray machine on board?" 

 

"Alex, I do not know the reference. I will need to ask John." 

 

I lay back waiting for Alex to take care of things, smiling at the

determined look on his face. Then Crichton's voice came from the speaker. 

 

"Alex, why are you asking Pilot about X-rays?" 

 

"Walter's hurt his ankle. It looks pretty bad and I'm concerned it may be

broken." 

 

"Alex, it's just a sprain. I've had broken bones and I know how that

feels." 

 

"We're coming down, Alex." 

 

"Crichton, I'm fine. I just need some ice and to elevated it." 

 

Alex was already pushing pillows under the leg as I held it up for him. 

 

"We'll bring you some ice." 

 

Then Chiana's voice came on. "I'm near the galley, I'll being ice." 

 

Alex was draping the covers over me to hide my naked body when they all

converged on our room. I smiled a little, remembering how quickly I had

covered him to keep Chiana from seeing his equipment a few days earlier. 

 

John came straight to the bed and examined my ankle carefully. 

 

"Alex, I don't think it's any more than a bad sprain. If he stays off it

the rest of the day and keeps it iced, the swelling should go down." 

 

"Walter, you should have told me it was injured. I would have helped you

get back here." 

 

"You couldn't see that he was limping? What did you do to him anyway?" 

 

D'Argo looked perplexed at Alex's attack on him. So I felt I had to

intervene. I kind of liked Alex being so aggressive about me. I just

didn't want him to attack D'Argo. 

 

"Alex, it was an accident. D'Argo didn't hurt me on purpose. He fell and

I got tangled up with him and went down." 

 

"Well, he still should have helped you back to our room." 

 

"I didn't think it was this bad until I had been on it a while." 

 

Aeryn entered the room then with a plant in her hand. She brought it to

the bed. 

 

"Walter, chew on one of the leaves now and again when the pain comes

back. It will also help the swelling." 

 

"What is it, Aeryn?" 

 

She got that look of loss as she answered me. 

 

"Zhaan grew these. She gave me one for my headaches. They work really

well." 

 

I pulled one of the leaves from the plant and chewed it as instructed.

Between that and the ice, I was soon feeling better. Alex fussed over me

the rest of the day and I allowed myself to be pampered. I even let him

convince me to stay there while he got us food. That night, when he came

to bed, he stayed on the far side. 

 

"Alex, why are you way over there?" 

 

"I don't want to bump your leg." 

 

"Then help me move to the other side of the bed. I want you next to me.

If I can't fall asleep with my dick inside you, I at least want your head

on my shoulder." 

 

"Planning on falling asleep like that a lot?" he asked me as he got up

and moved around to help me scoot over in the bed. 

 

"Oh, at least two or three times a week." 

 

"The honeymoon's over." 

 

"What makes you think that?" 

 

"Two or three times a week." He settled next to me; I wrapped my arm

around him, smiling as his head was positioned on my shoulder. 

 

"Not over by a long shot. I just figured you might like to fall asleep

that way sometimes as well. And, now and then, there'll be nights like

this, when one of us isn't in any condition to make love." 

 

He raised up and kissed me. 

 

"What was that for?" 

 

"Calling it love making." 

 

"I may say fuck when it's happening but it's still love making as far as

I'm concerned." 

 

"No one ever made love to me before." 

 

"Then I guess you are way overdue. We should get some sleep before

Aeryn's medicine wear off." 

 

"Pilot, dim the lights please." 

 

The light went down to the low level we had compromised on for sleeping.

Alex hates total darkness and since the Gray's ship I wasn't as fond of it

as I once was. 

 

"Of course, Alex. Goodnight, sleep well." 

 

The light went down and I nuzzled into his hair. I was almost out when he

spoke. 

 

"Walter, when are you going to tell me about your kinks?" 

 

If not for the tone of his voice, I would have laughed. 

 

"Alex, you don't need to worry. I will never ask you to do anything

you're uncomfortable with. Unless we both like it and want to do it, it's

not going to happen." 

 

"I understand that. I just need to know what you like." 

 

"Actually, they are pretty tame compared to some people I know. I call

you 'boy' for more than one reason." 

 

"Want to be my 'Daddy'?" 

 

"Sometimes. But if that bothers you, we won't do it." 

 

"It depends on what kind of Daddy." 

 

"In the past, I've spanked my boys when they were bad. Mostly with my

hand. Although I did have one lover who wanted more. He bought the paddle

so I used it. He never wanted to be fucked after he was paddled, he wanted

to suck me off." 

 

"Being spanked with your hand would work. What else does Daddy do?" 

 

"When you are really bad, then Daddy would have to punish you more

severely." 

 

"How?" 

 

"Really bad boys get punished by being fucked with my big cock." 

 

"I'm a pretty bad boy." 

 

"I've noticed that." 

 

The conversation was having a decided effect on us both. I could feel him

getting hard against me. My cock was starting to tent the cover. 

 

"How bad was what I did on the commerce planet?" 

 

"The getting drunk would have gotten you spanked. The fighting, now that

would have gotten you both. But I couldn't very well punish you when you

had been so badly hurt." 

 

"What will Daddy give me when I'm a good boy?" 

 

"You mean like today, when you took such good care of me?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"When you are really good, Daddy will let you chose what you want for a

reward." 

 

"What kind of things can I chose from?" 

 

"Pretty much anything you want. Breakfast in bed. A night out, although

that one would be hard to accomplish out here. A new toy, maybe." 

 

"Daddy is pretty good at sucking cock. Would he do that if I asked?" 

 

"Only pretty good?" 

 

"You didn't make me come that way so I don't know how good you actually

are." 

 

"Ah, I see. Guess you need a complete demonstration so you can determine

if that is a reward you would like." 

 

I could feel his grin against my shoulder. 

 

"It's always good to know all you can about your options." 

 

"Get up." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Come up here and straddle me. I'll give you a demonstration." 

 

"Walter, I didn't mean..." 

 

"Boy, move before you make Daddy angry." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

There was just enough light for me to see his smile as he looked up at me

through those lashes. Then he was kneeling over me. I gripped his ass and

pulled him closer. He gasped as I sucked him into my mouth. My boy was

about to get his first lesson in what happens when you tease Daddy. 

 

Sucking cock is something anyone can do. But I was never happy to be in

the same category as "anyone". Once I had decided to do it, I had also

decided to be the best. So I had practiced. Often. And my sweet little

Alex was about to find out that his Daddy had learned his lessons well. 

 

It didn't take long for him to be whining and pleading. I squeezed and

kneaded his ass as I sucked hard on his cock. I rubbed against his hole,

pushing just the tip of my finger in and he whined. 

 

"Walter, oh god, please." 

 

I pulled back off him while pulling my finger out. 

 

"What did you call me?" 

 

He looked down at me, his eyes deliciously fuck drunk and puzzled. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"What did you call me, boy?" 

 

"Oh shit! Please, don't stop now." He had just surpassed Mulder in the

whining department. 

 

"Boy!" 

 

"Oh god, oh no, please. I'm sorry. Don't stop. I didn't mean to, please!"

 

 

"I'm waiting, boy" 

 

"Daddy, please!" 

 

"Good boy." 

 

He made a happy little moan as I pulled his cock back into my mouth,

pushed my finger back inside, going deep enough to find his prostate. I

deep-throated him and added in the little hum that I know vibrates nicely

in the right places. He wailed loudly as he began to shoot. 

 

I swallowed and when he finished, I let him slip from my mouth as his

rubbery legs gave up trying to hold him. He dropped across me at an angle,

panting and starring at me. I wished for more light to see him better but

his next words told me what I needed to know. 

 

"I think Daddy should teach classes. That's the best reward I ever got

for anything. Does Daddy want me to take care of him?" 

 

His hand had reached back and he squeezed the evidence of my reaction to

our little game. 

 

"Does my boy have a suggestion for how he will take care of Daddy's

little problem?" 

 

He snorted a laugh, "Daddy's problem is not little. I'd be glad to take

care of Daddy the way he took care of me, but I don't think I'm as good at

it." 

 

"Well, then, you'll just have to practice a lot until you get as good." 

 

"Think I'll make it to Carnegie Hall?" 

 

"Boy, Daddy is the only one who will benefit from your practice. Now get

busy." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

He slithered down my body, kissing as he went. I soon forgot my swollen

ankle and pretty much my own name. I'm not sure I want him to get any

better - don't think I could survive. 

 

++++++++++++ 

 

Walter and I settled into a routine. We woke, had great morning sex,

showered, played around in the shower, ate breakfast, and then spent some

time doing our share to help maintain Moya. Lunch, afternoon delight, then

time spent working out or learning new skills necessary for living in the

Uncharted Territories. Evenings, I was learning just how wonderful sex is

when you love the person you are doing it with. 

 

Walter often spent hours making love to me. He would bring me to the edge

then back off. Most nights, by the time he let us come, my climax would be

so intense I would pass out. The first time scared him but after that, I

would come around to find him cleaning me or I'd already be clean and

tucked under the covers in his arms. 

 

I told him one day that had I known it would be like this, I would have

seduced him when I was working for him. He got this little frown on his

face before he told me that he wished with all his heart that I had or

that he had. That was when he confessed he had been as angry with himself

for wanting me as he had been about me being a plant. 

 

We both wondered how different our lives would have been if that had

happened. Walter was sure that I would have confessed to him. That he

could have helped me. But I know I would not have appreciated his love

then the way I did after being hurt so much. 

 

I just felt so incredibly lucky to have his love. Looking back, I know

that is why we survived all the trials of our lives together. No matter

how bad things looked, we had each other to hold on to. 

 

We had made what we all thought would be a routine supply stop when the

next problem occurred. Walter and I were off looking around in the

marketplace when it happened. 

 

He had realized that my ear was pierced and decided he wanted to buy me

an earring. I had no problem with that since I would have worn a dog

collar if he had given it to me. He had just purchased a beautiful one

with a green stone that looked like an emerald. As he finished putting it

in my ear, the comms came alive. 

 

"Hey, gang, we have company. Head back to the transport, now!" 

 

John's voice was low but conveyed the urgency of the situation.

Unfortunately, we were on the far side of the market and it was packed

with people. Walter didn't seem to be ruffled. He grabbed my hand and

started moving with purpose. I found myself wondering if all marines were

so take-charge. 

 

He was making good progress when John's voice came again. 

 

"Alex, Walter, where are you?" 

 

"We're on our way, Crichton. We're still a good distance from the ship." 

 

"How long?" 

 

"I'm not sure, the crowd is so thick. Go! Come back for us later. We'll

be fine. We have currency and each other. We can stay planet-side for a

vacation." 

 

The unspoken message was they don't know us, get clear, return when you

can. 

 

"We'll be back when we can. Be careful." 

 

Walter turned to grin at me. "Guess we'd better find a place to stay." 

 

"Yeah, guess we'd better." 

 

"Do you always allow your slut to talk to you in public?" 

 

The voice was loud and all conversation around us ceased. We turned to

see who had spoken to find a large man standing at the counter near by.

Next to him was a boy who looked to be no more than fifteen although we

would later learn that he was much older, and that his physical appearance

had been adjusted to please his master. 

 

Walter, being the ever-observant survivor of back stabbing Washington,

picked up the clues and answered accordingly. By now, I had learned to let

him lead in most things. I'd come to the conclusion that Nam had honed his

instincts to the point that he could walk into almost situation and be top

dog. Guarding Mulder's back had been the only reason he had walked softly

in Washington. 

 

"He's new and still learning. But he is quite pleasing in other ways." 

 

I studied the two men, looking for the clues Walter had put together so

quickly. The boy was wearing an earring much like mine except it had a

blue stone. His hair was long but, unlike mine which was braided to hang

down my back, his was flowing over his shoulders. The man with him was a

definite alpha, Dom type. 

 

"If he's new, then he should be wearing a plain earring, not one with a

stone." 

 

"He wears what I tell him to wear. I prefer him adorned." 

 

The man's eyes narrowed and he looked at Walter, no doubt assessing if he

could take him. Walter's weapons were in plain sight. And I knew he was

deadly with any of them. Plus he had perfected the pantak jab that Aeryn

had taught him and other techniques that D'Argo had shown him. As for me,

I had acquired a trick or two of my own from Chiana. 

 

Suddenly the man relaxed and laughed. "Let me buy you a drink." 

 

"I need to find us a place to stay. But thank you for the offer." 

 

"You can get a room down the street. Plus they have the best raslak in

the Territories. I'll show you the way." 

 

"Thank you, that's very kind." 

 

He started down the street and Walter followed with him. His boy and I

trailed behind. Now that I had been alerted I noticed that most of the

young males were wearing earrings of either precious metal or like the one

I now wore that held the stone. I decided to pump the boy if possible for

information. 

 

We reached a huge building that must have been thirty stories and entered

the lobby. The three of us stood to one side as Walter got us a room. The

clerk looked me over and asked if Walter required separate quarters for

his slut but did not seem to care one way or the other. Then Walter was

handed an ident chip to use for services in the hotel. 

 

The man then led us to the side of the lobby where there was a

restaurant. The boy pulled on me as I started to follow Walter. Instead,

he led me to an area away from the main floor but where Walter and his

master could see us. 

 

"Does your Master let you talk in public all the time? Do you sit with

him in public?" 

 

"Like he said, I'm still learning. I don't know all the rules; maybe you

could tell me?" 

 

"You're off-worlders, aren't you? That explains why your Master hasn't

had you altered." 

 

"Altered?" 

 

"Your appearance. Most Masters want their boys to look young. And he

should have the Healers give you a new arm when the other work is done." 

 

I stomped down on the idea that I could have two arms again. The idea of

being able to wrap two arms around Walter was so tempting. But I wasn't

sure if Healers in the Territories could do anything for a human. 

 

Before I could answer, a server came to the table and we were given cold

bottles of fellip nectar. I looked up to see Walter's eyes twinkling at

me. Since my one run in with raslak, I had avoided it. 

 

Walter teased me that I was just afraid of getting spanked. Of course,

there had been a few things over the last six months that had gotten me

spanked. And, more than once, Daddy had found it necessary to give me the

more severe punishment. 

 

"So how old are you?" I asked my new friend. 

 

"I'm eighty cycles. And you?" 

 

"I'm forty cycles. How long have you been with your Master?" 

 

"Sixty-five cycles. On our planet, bonding is for life. My Master is one

hundred fifty cycles. He bonded much later in life than most do." 

 

"Bonded? So you're not just his sex toy." 

 

The look on his face had me backpedaling in a hurry. 

 

"I'm sorry. It's just on our planet most men do not bond and so their

boys are often just for sex. I can see that is not the way it is with

you." 

 

He looked over at Walter and then back at me. "I think your Master will

bond with you. He looks at you as if he loves you. And the earring is

costly. Masters usually do not purchase stones for a boy they don't intend

to bond with." 

 

I looked across at Walter to see him nodding at something the man was

saying. Guess maybe the earring was a little like an engagement ring. I

still had twinges of doubt now and then. Mostly when John worked through

some equation or other for wormholes. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to

Earth. I still worried that he wouldn't want me there. But mostly I

gloried in the love he showed me every day. 

 

"I hope he will because I love him." 

 

We were interrupted once more when food was brought. As we ate, I managed

to get a lot of information from him. Like the fact that this planet had

the foremost specialist in alterations. He and his Master had come here

because they wanted his eye and hair color changed. 

 

I figure out that this meant a cellular change, not just hair dye and

colored contacts. He also informed me that they could grow me a new arm in

just a few days. 

 

By asking open questions, I acquired a lot of knowledge in how I should

act when in public with Walter. I could handle the role. I'd played far

more complex ones in the past. And acting the part of the quiet, well

behaved slut would be easy with Walter as my Master. 

 

When the two men rose, we hurried to follow them out the door. Walter

allowed the other man to go first and copied his action in using the ident

chip. They were on a lower floor so he and Walter exchanged good nights

while the boy and I stood quietly behind them. 

 

Walter reached for my hand as soon as we were alone in the elevator. But

we still did not speak until we reached our room. Then he pulled me close

and kissed me. 

 

"I hope your dinner was as interesting as mine, Alex." 

 

"Well, Master, your slut would like to apologize for misbehaving in

public." 

 

"Yes, well, I may need to rethink giving you an earring with a stone in

it." 

 

I growled at him and he grinned before pulling me toward the bed. He

settled us side by side, holding me as he did whenever we were alone. 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

I suggested he go first so he gave me quick run down of his conversation.

He had learned a few things I hadn't and I chalked it up to the difference

in what the two men had considered important. I was very surprised to

learn how old they were. 

 

"Walter, do you think we could go see one of these healers? I know we

probably don't have enough currency to have something like that done

but..." 

 

"But you'd like to have two arms again. I understand." 

 

"It's not totally selfish, Walter. I'd be a better fighter with two

should we need to fight." 

 

"You'd have two arms to hold me. Alex, do you think I haven't noticed the

pain that passes through your eyes when you reach for me and only have a

stump to hold me on that side? I know you want to hold me as tightly as I

hold you." 

 

"I guess it is selfish." 

 

"No, not selfish. Human, understandable. I just don't want to see you

hurt if they can't do it. They've never had humans to work on." 

 

"I know." His whispered answer lanced through me. 

 

"We'll go to see a Healer. And if there is any way, you will have a new

arm. But I want you to understand that I will continue to love you, arm or

no arm." 

 

"So does that mean you are going to bond with me?" 

 

"Alex, I'll even marry you, if you want." 

 

"Does that mean, if we ever get home, that you intend to stay with me?" 

 

Damn! That hurt. He still doubted me. But I shouldn't have been

surprised, considering his life up until the last six months. 

 

"Alex, should we ever get home, the first thing I will do is tell Mulder

and Scully, if we can find them, that you are my lover, my bond mate, my

husband. Any name you want to give it. You just tell me what you want to

be called." 

 

"I like lover best, but husband would be a more decisive term to use.

Lover doesn't sound as permanent. What should I call you?" 

 

"What would you like to call me?" 

 

"Mine, lover, husband." 

 

"Any of those work for me. Well, my husband, let's get some sleep and,

first thing tomorrow, we'll go see a Healer. While we're there, do you

want to look fifteen again?" 

 

"Fuck, no. But I wouldn't mind looking the age I was when I met you." 

 

"That I could live with, but the hair and eyes stay the way they are." 

 

"What about you, Walter? Want to get your hair back?" 

 

"Do you want me to? I don't miss it. I have yours to play with. One other

thing, though. If you get the arm back that doesn't mean you get to take

care of your own hair." 

 

"That wasn't even on the list of things I thought about when he told me

about regeneration. As for yours, if you don't miss it, neither do I.

After all, you've looked this way as long as I've known you." 

 

I spent a long time making love to him that night. Trying to show him

with my body, as well as my words, how much he means to me. I insisted

that he come inside me and we slept as we do most nights. I've never been

able to decide if I prefer falling asleep impaling or being impaled. 

 

The next morning, we figured out how to order breakfast in our room

because I didn't like the idea of us eating apart. The caste system was

alive and well when it came to Masters and their sluts. We'd decided that

the term was probably more like slave but, for some reason, the microbes

translated it as slut. 

 

We both felt that Alex could carry off the part in public quite well. And

he told me point blank that no man ever projected Master any better than I

did. He had managed to acquire quite a good bit of info on how this thing

worked the day before, as had I. 

 

Basically, temperament was determined at birth. Boys were normally paired

with a Master sometime between fourteen and sixteen, depending on when

they matured sexually. There was none of the age restrictions that Earth

had. Sexual maturity meant having sex. And an elder taught sex. Be you

male or female. 

 

Trainees were given earrings of plain metal. Stones indicated training

had been completed. Clear stones like diamonds for unbonded, and colored

stones only for the bonded. That was the reason for most of the

misunderstanding the day before. 

 

The Master had assumed that Alex was bonded, and any bonded slut would

know his place and never speak to his Master in public. I had covered it

up with the excuse of an off-worlder still not knowing all there was to

know about the life I had chosen. I had also told him I intended to bond

with Alex. Neither of us had managed to find out exactly what that meant. 

 

After breakfast, we headed out to talk to a Healer. We stopped in the

lobby and Alex waited for me a short distance from the desk. 

 

"I wonder if you can direct me to a healer. I'm an off-worlder and do not

know my way around." 

 

"Of course, Sir. The best Healer in the area is about a metra down the

road. I'll call a conveyance to take you and your slut. Here is his card.

That will let him know you are a guest here." 

 

I watched as he spoke into a comm. "The conveyance will be outside for

you by the time you get there. It's preprogrammed to take you and wait for

you to return. Just use your ident chip." 

 

I thanked him once more and went over to Alex. 

 

"Come on, Alex." 

 

He followed me toward the door but slipped ahead to open it for me. I

smiled as his eyes twinkled at me. He was slipping into his role quite

well. The conveyance was indeed waiting as we reached the street. I used

my chip and the door opened. We stepped inside and got comfortable. The

trip was short. 

 

At the doorway of the clinic, a biped asked for my ident chip and scanned

it, then gave us directions to the tenth floor. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I was nervous. More nervous than I had ever been. I wanted this, for so

many reasons. Walter had been right when he said I wanted to hold him. But

that wasn't all of it. I wanted to be able to make love to him better. I

wanted to be in a position to protect him should the need ever arise. 

 

And, to be honest, I thought he would see me as a better partner and more

pleasing if I were whole again. 

 

Looking back now, I know I was foolish. By then he loved me; me, not an

image. And though he enjoyed my body on a very regular basis, he could not

have cared less that it wasn't perfect. He called me beautiful and he

meant it. 

 

We were met as soon as we stepped off the elevator. The female asked who

had referred us and Walter gave her the card. 

 

"Will you follow me, please?" 

 

She led us to an exam room. Turning to Walter, she spoke again. 

 

"Will you both need alterations, or just your slut." 

 

"At the moment, I am only interested in alterations for him. I may decide

to make changes later." 

 

"Very good, Sir. Please, have him undress and lie on the table." 

 

I started to undress before the door was completely closed. The table was

pretty high so Walter reached to help me. It looked like stainless steel

and I expected it to be cold but it was surprisingly warm. It seemed to

mold to my body and a machine at the end beeped and a display appeared in

the air above me. 

 

I held out my hand and he took it, squeezing it gently. "Try to relax,

Alex." 

 

The alien who entered the room didn't look like a doctor, but then most

things out here didn't look like I expected. 

 

"I'm Dr. Yona. Please allow me a monen to look at the diagnostics." 

 

He moved around to the machine, hitting a couple of controls. Then his

head came up and he spoke to Walter. 

 

"I thought you were Sebacean. Where are you from?" 

 

"It's a small planet I'm sure you have not heard of. Does this mean you

can not alter him?" 

 

"No, not at all. The physiology is very much like Sebacean, so the

methods used on them should work. What type of alterations do you wish for

him?" 

 

"A new arm is foremost." 

 

"That I was sure of. Anything else?" 

 

"Yes, I would like him to look younger." 

 

"Do you wish any of his coloring changed?" 

 

He touched a button and images of me with different colors of skin, eyes

and hair began to appear. We watched them flow by. One or two being so

incredible that I wondered how people on Earth would respond if Walter

took me home looking like that. 

 

He even showed us how I would look as a woman. For a minute, I thought

Walter might tell him to alter me to look like that. But Walter held up

his hand. 

 

"I don't want extreme alterations done to him. I like his skin, eyes and

hair the color they are. Just give him a new arm and make him look

younger." 

 

"I like a Master who knows what he wants. Makes my job so much easier. He

will need to be here for two days. You may, of course, spend the time with

him although he will not be much company. He'll be floating in a vat of

regeneration fluid. We could put you in tanks next to each other and

regenerate you as well." 

 

"I need no limb re-grown." 

 

"The fluid is not to grow the limb. It is for his entire body. That is

what will make him look younger. Actually he will be younger. It will give

you that much more time to be with him. You are bonded, yes?" 

 

"No. But we are going to be." 

 

"Oh, but he is wearing a stoned earring." 

 

"Yes, because I intend to bond with him." 

 

"It's against the law for me to do alterations on an unbonded slut. It's

a recent change to the laws because so many unbonded sluts were altered

without consent on just the word of a Master, then the Master never bonded

with them." 

 

"What do we need to do? We'll have it done and come back. And I need to

know the cost for all this." 

 

"Costs are not a problem if you are willing to allow me to keep the

records and a tissue sample for testing. As for bonding, we do that here

as well. If you like, I'll arrange for that, then you can come back in two

days after the physical effects wear off and we'll take care of the others

things you want." 

 

Walter squeezed my hand again and smiled at me. 

 

"Dr. Yona, would you please explain the bonding for my slut. He gets very

nervous about new things and I've found that by giving him explanations,

he copes better." 

 

"You're a most unusual Master. Most would just beat him if he acted up.

But that is entirely your business. Does he have a name?" 

 

"Yes, Alex." 

 

"Alex, you have a very kind Master I hope you will always appreciate

that. The bonding will take place in a small room about the size of this.

You and your Master will be lying side by side and the bonding caps placed

on your heads. Your hands will be joined and a cuff placed around them to

allow for the DNA transfer. This is only slightly painful but most sluts

are so enraptured at seeing their Master's thoughts that they do not mind.

After the procedure is over, you will be sent back to your residence to

bond sexually. That normally takes from twenty-four to forty-eight arns.

I'm estimating forty-eight with you because of your Master's obvious

strength." 

 

I could see my dream going right out the window. I thought there was no

way in hell Walter would share my DNA or allow me inside his head. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I watched Alex as the doctor told us the procedure. I saw the fear that

came into his eyes, then the defeat. He was so sure I would say no. 

 

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure Alex will be much more relaxed now. Will you

make the arrangements for us?" 

 

"Of course. I'll send someone to show you to the bonding room when it is

ready." 

 

The door had barely closed behind him when a happy, naked lover attacked

me. 

 

"Walter, I...I..." 

 

Then he was kissing me and the words weren't needed. I held him tight as

he pulled out of the kiss. His eyes were bright, shining. 

 

"You thought I'd say no, didn't you?" 

 

"You must really love me." 

 

"I think I've been saying that to you for months now." 

 

"Yeah, but a lot of men say it because that's what they think they're

supposed to say. But only someone who truly loved me would be willing to

share DNA and his mind." 

 

I watched as he turned pale. 

 

"Walter, I don't need an arm. Let's get out of here." 

 

He tried to pull out of my arms but I held on. 

 

"What is it, Alex?" 

 

"I've changed my mind. I'm getting along fine with just the one. We can

go." 

 

"Alex, look at me!" 

 

I made it a command because I knew he wouldn't listen otherwise. When his

eyes were focused on me again, I realized what the problem was. He was

afraid of what I would see in his mind. 

 

"Alex, take a chance. Trust me." 

 

"I don't know what you mean, Walter. I've just changed my mind." 

 

"Alex, everyone has dark places inside them. There are things I've done

that I'd rather you never know. But I'm willing to risk it. Even if you

turn away from me, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing you got back some

of what was taken from you." 

 

"But, Walter, I've been so bad." 

 

"Then I'll just have to punish you, won't I?" I smiled then continued,

"Alex, the dark things are most often well outweighed by the good things.

And you've given me many good things in the last year. Not the least of

which is your love." 

 

"I've never said the words." 

 

"No, but you've shown me every day. Show me one more time. Trust me to

keep loving you." 

 

"I'm scared." 

 

"So am I. Let me help you get dressed so we'll be ready when they come

for us." 

 

He let me help him. His hand touching me, his eyes focused on me. When he

was ready, I pulled him to me and spent the time until they came for us

kissing and caressing him. Telling him I loved him between each kiss. 

 

He walked next to me as though he were walking the last mile on death

row. I know my own fear wasn't as obvious but it was probably every bit as

bad. I was worried about him seeing the rage I had felt for him in the

past. The blackness that had come over me when I shot his clone. I had

wanted him dead. And he knew that, but seeing it in my mind was a whole

other thing. 

 

The room was small as Doctor Yona said but painted a pleasant shade of

blue. The bonding couch was just wide enough for two. Once we lay side by

side, as the technician instructed, the end where our heads were raised

slightly. The caps were placed on our heads and immediately molded to fit,

even filling the scar on my head. 

 

"Please, join hands." 

 

I held mine up and Alex took it, his eyes still looking fearful. But as

the soft cuff was wrapped first around our wrists then binding our hands,

he got a determined look. I smiled at him once more and then I felt the

prick of a needle. 

 

"This takes about an arn so you should let your arms rest on the couch.

I'm starting the rest of the process now." 

 

I heard a switch flip as we lowered our arms then the room was gone. We

were told that it was an arn but it seemed like a lifetime. Two lifetimes

actually. 

 

The things Alex had told me could not compare to living them with him. I

felt each blow as it landed on the boy he had been. Felt the horror of the

things Spender had forced him to do. Was possessed by the black oil. 

 

He, in turn, lived through the nanos and hearing the doctors talk of

amputating my limbs. His own amputation made me scream inside. A lot of

pain and horror flowed through that link. 

 

We got some good things as well. 

 

The pets I had loved. My happiest Christmas. Growing up, knowing I was

loved. 

 

Then the sex came through. I felt his sweet feelings of submission as he

gives himself to me in our games. The total trust he has that I won't hurt

him. The rapture of me fucking him for all I'm worth. The delight he feels

when he is inside me. 

 

I gave him my feelings of when we're together, how I felt when he took my

virginity. Not just the physical but the mental joy of it. Showed him that

what I feel with him is so much more than I ever felt with anyone else.

That the pleasure of him is far greater than I ever expected to have. 

 

At the end came the love. A love so all encompassing that I was humbled

by it. And gratified to know that he felt my love equaled his. 

 

When it was over, he turned to me and smiled. I pulled him close to kiss

him but was stopped by the tech. 

 

"Not here! We can't let you tie up the room for two days. Go back to your

residence." 

 

I laughed as I pulled him to his feet. When we arrived at the hotel, the

clerk was waiting. 

 

"Congratulations on your bonding. We've had supplies placed in your room.

You mustn't forget to keep hydrated. And there are food cubes just in

case. The doctor told me to be sure to tell you to eat first. That's very

important." 

 

"Of course, it is. Come, Alex." 

 

I hurried him to the elevator, both of us almost dancing with the need to

get naked and bond some more. In our room, when he tried to kiss me, I

pushed him back. 

 

"Food. You heard him, we should eat. I have the feeling once we start we

won't stop for quite some time." 

 

I lifted him into my arms and carried him to sit at the table that was

waiting. I had never felt so alive. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

Part of me couldn't believe he wanted to eat. I was so horny I could

barely breathe. But somehow I knew he was right; once we started, we

weren't going to stop for a while. I don't remember what we ate. I just

remember how I felt after seeing us through his eyes. 

 

Knowing that, even without sex, he would still want me in his life. I

knew now if we ever did get back to Earth, he wouldn't leave me. That

knowledge alone made me want him more. 

 

When he had finished eating, he pushed his chair back and gave me what I

had come to know was the 'boy you're gonna get fucked raw' look. 

 

"Come here, Alex." 

 

I knocked the chair over in my haste to get to him. He yanked me down

into his lap and kissed me hard. I moaned as he invaded my mouth, melting

into him. His hands were busy with my hair as our kisses went on. When my

hair was undone, he pulled back. 

 

"Get the brush." 

 

I hurried to do as I was told. That night, my Master would have the most

obedient slut on the planet. I came back with the brush. And he pointed to

the floor. I dropped my butt where he pointed and waited. 

 

The longer my hair got, the more time he spent tending it. Aeryn had

taught him to braid it and the Peacekeeper method of wrapping it. He

seemed to prefer the braid. After being in his mind, I knew it was because

he loved the feel of it in his hands and braiding took longer. 

 

The brush stroked through my hair, lifting it to drape over his thighs.

When he was finished brushing, he slipped his hands underneath and fanned

it out to cover his chest pulling my head back so I could see him. 

 

"You are mine, Alex. Only mine." 

 

"Yes, only yours." 

 

"Suck me, boy." 

 

By the time I was on my knees, he was hauling that beautiful cock out for

me. As I sucked him, down his hands slipped into my hair again, lifting it

to hang over his legs. Caressing it as I did all the things I know he

loves. It didn't take me long to bring him off. But that was fine because

I knew he would take care of me and be ready to go again soon. 

 

I continued to lick as he caught his breath. Then his hands tightened in

my hair and he pulled my head up. 

 

"You're a very naughty boy, Alex." 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

"How do you think your Master should deal with that?" 

 

Anyone seeing us at that moment would have considered the term "slut" to

be an understatement. On my knees between his spread legs, my lips swollen

from sucking him off, my hair wild from him playing with it, eyes bright

with lust. 

 

Oh I was his slut all right! 

 

I still am. 

 

"I'm not sure, Master." 

 

"Naughty boys usually get fucked. Long, hard, deep fucks that leave their

little asses sore. I think if a boy has trouble sitting for a couple of

days, he tends to remember to behave." 

 

I gulped. His voice had taken on that deep, dangerous tone that turned me

to jelly. When he got like that, he'd keep me waiting for a long time. I

knew I would be sore when he was through, the wonderful "I've been well

fucked" sore that I never minded. 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

"Why are you still dressed, boy?" 

 

His hands steadied me as I scrambled to my feet. My shirt sailed into the

air as I reached for the button on my pants. Desperately toeing at my

boots while still trying to head toward our bed. I heard his low chuckle

behind me and threw him a grin over my shoulder. 

 

I managed to get the rest of my clothes off and spread myself open for

him on the bed before he was undressed. He stood looking down at me as he

stroked his cock back to attention. I licked at my swollen lips and he

growled. Then he fell on me. 

 

I was his rat and he was going to play. I lay under him as he bit, sucked

and kissed every part of me. When he rimmed me, I screamed his name and

shot hard into the air. When I opened my eyes, he was watching me. 

 

"Bad boy, I didn't tell you to do that." 

 

"Your bad boy. You should spank me." 

 

"My bad boy, always." 

 

Then I was flipped over. Oil was dripped between my cheeks. He straddled

my body, rubbing against me. A huge lion, scent-marking his mate. I felt

his cock, hard, insistent, probing. He pushed inside me, going deep. I

writhed under him as he fucked me for several long minutes. His teeth

marking me, leaving deep impressions on my shoulders but never breaking

the skin. 

 

When he pulled out of me, I whimpered. 

 

"Gonna spank you now. Gonna spank you for being bad." 

 

His strong hands rubbed over my ass. Kneading the muscles. Making me

relax. When his open palm connected with enough force to leave a red

imprint, I bit the pillow I was clutching. He worked up and down my butt,

bringing it up to a very warm temperature. At one point, I ripped a hole

in the pillow with my teeth. 

 

More oil being poured on me, then he was rubbing along my back again,

cock probing for my hole. His voice was rough as he whispered next to my

ear. 

 

"I've got the hottest little slut in the Uncharted Territories. You're

gonna take me now. Take every inch of me. I'm gonna fuck you until you

can't stand it any more and then I'm gonna fuck you some more. " 

 

"Yes, please." Was all I could get out. My need for him the only thing in

my world at that moment. 

 

"Spread those legs, boy. Give me room so I can go in deep." 

 

He pulled away from me and helped me position as he wanted me. Ass up

high, shoulders down on the bed, open and ready for him. He entered me

roughly and I reveled in the pleasure/pain of it. Hands gripping my hips

tight, he began pulling out and slamming back into me. 

 

It went on and on as he had said it would. My body was a riot of

conflicting sensations. My ass cheeks burning from the spanking, shoulders

tingling from the bites, cock leaking pre-come. 

 

As always, he seemed to know when I was close to real pain. He eased me

down flat and continued to pump into me. His lips gentle now as he sucked

on my ear lobe before nipping gently at my throat. 

 

"I love you, my beautiful slut. I'm going to let you come now." 

 

He pulled out of me, flipping me over again. I watched wide-eyed as he

deep throated me. Then I was coming so hard, I just knew my body would

explode. Then the blackness. 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

Alex lay on the bed looking like a sweaty rag doll. He was panting but

totally out of it. I got up and went to get water, feeling the effects of

the long session and all the fluid lost in sweat. The water was in a small

fridge with a big bag of ice. So I downed a good twelve ounces before

fixing a big glass with ice and putting it on the table by the bed. 

 

Then I rinsed off in the shower, looking down at my still hard cock. I

had a hot boy waiting in my bed and I had promised him a long fuck. Looked

like he was going to get it. Taking a wet cloth, I cleaned the sweat from

him, turning him gently to get his back. 

 

He was still out of it when I came back from putting the cloth in the

bathroom. I smiled as I eased between his legs. Lifting them, I slid back

into his still relaxed ass. 

 

I had decided that bonding was the best thing that had ever happened to

me. And the after-effects were just a bonus. No wonder they hadn't wanted

us to kiss at the clinic. 

 

When he came around, I was fucking him slowly. But I stopped to reach for

the water. He drank thirstily then grinned when I took the glass back and

started to fuck him again. 

 

"Did you come, Walter?" 

 

"Not yet. I promised you a long fuck. Looks like you're going to get it."

 

 

"Sounds wonderful." 

 

His arm wrapped around me and he pulled me down into a kiss. I'm not sure

how long it was before I came. I do know that, by the time the effects

wore off, my cock was raw and so was his ass. But you know, I never felt

so centered, so happy. And if his expression was any indication, neither

had he. 

 

We slept for twelve straight hours. Over breakfast, Alex remarked that he

wondered if he felt like Spock's mother after her honeymoon. 

 

I asked what he meant and he said, "Think about it. If they only have Pon

Farr every seven years, I bet they fuck as long and hard as we just did." 

 

"Too bad we can't ask Gene Roddenberry." 

 

We ate enough food for several meals and drank at least a gallon of water

each. Then took a conveyance back to the clinic. Alex sitting on one hip,

me sitting with legs spread. 

 

We had discussed the alterations as we ate. Alex had told me everything

he wanted to be sure about because he knew he wasn't supposed to speak

once we were there. 

 

The same female as last time greeted us, "Looks as though the physical

bonding went as well as the mental and DNA." 

 

Of course, you would need to be blind to miss the marks I had left on his

throat. He even had one on his jaw line just below the ear. And we won't

even go into the marks on other parts of his body. 

 

At some point during our long sexual bonding session I had decided to

decorate his body. So he had a set of hickeys in the shape of a heart

around one nipple. His ass was sporting what I had tried to make into a

shamrock. And I can't quite remember what I was going for around his cock,

but from the inverted V at the top, I think it was supposed to be a

diamond but he wiggled too much when I got to the bottom. And he did have

a really big one between his balls and his asshole. 

 

"Yes, it went quite well. But then I had no doubts it would." 

 

"If you'll come with me, we'll get started. I will begin the procedure

for the regeneration of his arm. After that is completed, we can get him

settled in the vat. Dr. Yona told me to be sure and ask if you wish any

other alterations done." 

 

"Could you tell me what types are available beside changing coloring?" 

 

"Yes, of course. We can inhibit hair growth on specific parts of the body

and encourage it in others. We can give him better vision, so he can see

farther or under less than optimal circumstances." 

 

"Do you mean in low light?" 

 

"Yes. Some Masters wish their sluts to be able to find them without

turning on the lights. Some Masters have light sensitive skin." 

 

"So you could give me better vision?" 

 

"Certainly. Do you wish alterations as well?" 

 

"I think I may. The vision at least. For my slut as well. I would like

the hair growth inhibited on this area of our faces. And encouraged on his

head." 

 

I looked at Alex and smiled. Watched as he ran his hand over his ass. He

was right; rimming would be easier with no hair there. 

 

"Inhibit hair on both our asses as well. Anything else?" 

 

"You already know that he will look younger, so will you if you have the

other alterations done. The visual age regression depends on how long you

are in the vat." 

 

"Something the doctor said led me to believe it will extend our life?" 

 

"Yes. Sebaceans normally see an extension of approximately three cycles

for each arn spent in the vat." 

 

"How long do you stay in the vat to look fifteen cycles younger?" 

 

"Three arns per cycle." 

 

I did some quick math as Alex sent me frantic messages with his eyes. He

didn't need to speak for me to know what he was thinking. I'd been in his

mind two days before. I knew his fear of losing me. The idea of tacking

another one hundred thirty-five years onto our lives was most appealing. 

 

She was busy inputting information and when I mouthed at him 'fifteen for

you, seventeen for me?', he nodded at me frantically. If this worked on

humans, that should put us with close to the same life expectancy. 

 

"I'd like my slut to look fifteen cycles younger and seventeen for me." 

 

"May I suggest that we place you in the vat while I take care of his arm?

That way you will both come out at about the same time." 

 

I looked at Alex and she seemed to understand my thoughts. 

 

"I can work on your slut in the room with the vat so you can see what is

happening. And the vats are not sealed so it is possible to leave them

early if you wish. Of course, that would stop the process before it's

complete and might result in a strange look. Such as half your face having

no hair while the other continues to grow hair." 

 

"That will work. Tell me, is any of this painful?" 

 

"No one's ever complained of pain, but since you are new to us, I can't

be sure. If you have pain, please tell me and will give you a pain

blocker." 

 

"Alex, I give you permission to speak to if you are in any pain. We're

ready." 

 

"Come with me then." 

 

She led us down a long corridor and into a room that I figured had to be

near the back of the building. She showed us a locker to place our things

in and how to set the lock so that it would need my code to open. 

 

"Undress and leave all your clothing in there. It will be quite safe." 

 

We undressed and she gave Alex a robe to wear while she got me hooked up.

The vat as she called it was about the size of a small hot tub. It had a

sling-like attachment that she instructed me to get comfortable in. She

worked on a set of controls at the end as I climbed in and got myself

arranged. Then came the attachments: one like an IV in my arm, another

attached to the sole of my foot. I felt brief pricks but no real pain. 

 

"When the vat is filled, you will be cushioned all around. During the

last three arns, you will need to be completely submerged but we will

insert a breathing tube for you. Ready?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

A liquid that looked like cough syrup began to fill the vat. When it

reached me, it felt warm and as it came in contact with my body seemed to

thicken. I moved my hand through it experimentally and found it had the

consistency of Jell-O. So I wasn't worried that I could get out if I

needed to. 

 

Alex watched with a question in his eyes so I told him how it felt. 

 

"Feels like I'm sitting in warm Jell-O. Not bad but it'll get boring." 

 

"Shouldn't be too bad; as the chemicals enter through the tubes, you'll

sleep. Most people sleep almost all the time they are in the vat." 

 

"Will I be asleep soon?" 

 

"Not until after you see your Alex in the vat next to you. Alex, if you

will take off the robe and sit here, I will start the regeneration of your

arm." 

 

Alex did as he was asked and I watched as first she carefully used a

laser and the scar tissue was removed to show raw flesh underneath. He

didn't speak, didn't even frown. 

 

"Alex, you doing all right?" I had to ask. 

 

He wasn't looking at what she was doing, his eyes focused on the wall.

But he turned to look at me and nodded. 

 

"Could you turn him so it is easier for him to see me?" 

 

"Yes, of course." 

 

She re-positioned the chair and now he could look at me. I smiled at him

and he gave me a small one in return. I knew he was nervous but we had

talked about the possibility that he would be going through part of this

without me, and I knew it was easier with me there even if I was not close

enough to touch him. 

 

Her next step was to spread a thick putrid looking substance over his raw

flesh. His eyes stayed on me. He made a small face as the gunk was spread.

 

 

"Alex, does it hurt?" 

 

He shook his head and pinched his nose with his other hand. So, he didn't

like the smell. 

 

"Alex, this must stay on for quarter arn. I'm going to take a break and

I'll be back." 

 

She left the room closing the door. 

 

"Alex, you doing ok? Need me to get out of here?" 

 

"I'm fine, it just stinks. I don't even want to know what it looks like."

 

 

"Pretty bad. But quarter arn isn't too long. This stuff doesn't smell and

it's a lot like sitting in a mud tub, just not as warm." 

 

"I'm glad we'll be asleep for most of the time. That way I won't be

fretting over if it's going to work." 

 

"Just remember what I told you. I will love you no matter what." 

 

"I know that now." 

 

A beeper went off and the tech came back into the room. She brought a

basin with her and dipped Alex's stump into it. When it came out, the gunk

was gone. His stump looked healed but with no sign of scarring. That alone

would have been an improvement as the scars had been bad. 

 

"Alex, time to get in the vat." 

 

The vat he got into was facing me so we could see each other. I watched

as she got him hooked up and then his vat began to fill. 

 

"I'm going to give you the sleep medication now. See you in two days." 

 

She pushed a button on the console by his vat then walked over to do the

same to mine. I watched Alex as he drooped and then I was out. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke to the sensation of warm water pouring over me. I was still lying

in the sling in the vat. I moved my stump only to find a very new looking

hand waving at the end of a mostly new arm. I held them up to compare and

other than the skin on the new one being paler and showing no muscle

development, it matched pretty well. I tried to flex my hand and it didn't

work very well. 

 

"Alex, you will need to train the muscles. I will show you exercises to

do before you leave." 

 

I touched it with my old hand, rubbing down over it, verifying what my

eyes were telling me. I found a very slight line that indicated where my

stump had ended. Looking closely, I could barely see it. As if reading my

mind, she spoke. 

 

"That will fade as your body replaces cells naturally. In a monen you

won't be able to tell that your arm was regenerated. Want to get out of

there and eat? It'll be a while before we wake your Master." 

 

I nodded and allowed her to help me out. I pulled on the robe and sat at

a table on the far side of the room. Turning so I could watch Walter. He

was completed covered as she had said we would be. I realized then that my

throat was a little sore from the tube. 

 

But when the tray was placed in front of me, I ate like a pig. After they

took the tray away, she came back and sat across from me. The exercises

were simple and she instructed me not to do more than the number she

indicated each day. This was not a case of more being better. 

 

I heard a beeping and she smiled, then got up to walk over to Walter's

vat. I followed her, looking to see if I could tell the changes through

the gunk, but it was too distorting for me to tell anything. I could see

the movement of his chest so I knew he was breathing; that was the most

important thing. 

 

I wanted to ask for a mirror to see if I looked different but Walter

hadn't thought to give me permission to speak about anything except pain.

So, I kept quiet. I had an arm. I could wait to see if my looks had

changed. 

 

"Won't be much longer. The beep signaled that the eyesight has been

corrected. Now all that is left is the rest of the age regeneration. You

may as well sit." 

 

I sat and waited. As she said it wasn't long until the showerheads above

came on and began to melt away the gunk. As soon as his head was cleared,

she went over to him and pulled the tube out. His chest expanded as he

breathed on his own again. Then she removed the other tubes. 

 

Soon he was opening his eyes and he turned to look around the room. He

had to cough a couple of times to clear his throat. So I waved my new hand

at him as best I could. His face lit up and I knew he could see me. 

 

The tech handed me a towel and I moved forward to help him up and to dry

him off. I heard the door close as his hand reached to touch my face. 

 

"God! You're even more beautiful than you were when I met you." 

 

"I don't think they fixed your vision after all, Walter." But I smiled as

I said it. 

 

Then his hand was touching my arm, moving over it. 

 

"How does it feel?" 

 

"Doesn't work very well yet but she gave me some exercises to built it

up." 

 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hug me." 

 

He was grinning from ear to ear as I wrapped my arms around him. I

couldn't squeeze him as tight as he did me but I had faith that would

happen. He pulled back and we studied each other. The changes in him

weren't that dramatic. Fewer lines, the hair he had black instead of salt

and pepper. Since he kept his body in such good shape, I saw no real

difference there. 

 

I slipped my hand down and ran it over his now totally hairless ass. He

grinned then did the same to me. 

 

"I think we need to go get some food and then try out the bodies." 

 

"I ate before you woke up, but I can find something to entertain me while

you eat." I leered at him as he threw back his head and laughed. 

 

"I don't think I can concentrate on food if you look at me that way." 

 

"I was planning on being out of sight. Unless your new vision lets you

see through tables?" 

 

"Have I told you I have the most wicked, sexy, beautiful slut in the

Uncharted Territories?" 

 

"No, you never told me that." His teasing tone disappeared, "Walter,

thank you." 

 

"What for, Alex." 

 

"This." I waved my new arm at him. "And everything from the first time

you held me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." 

 

"Ditto. Now let's get dressed and get out of here. I want you all to

myself." 

 

We had just finished dressing when the doctor showed up. 

 

"I was told that everything went well. I need to do a quick exam on the

arm, then you are all done." 

 

I slipped out of my shirt and allowed him to check me. 

 

"Looks like you did respond just as Sebaceans do. Should you ever wish

further alterations, keep us in mind. I always like to see how my patients

feel about the changes a few years down the road." 

 

"Thank you, Doctor. I know you said you would do this for tissue samples,

when would you like to collect them?" 

 

"We did that while you were in the vats. No need to have you make an

extra trip that way." 

 

"Then thank you again. I'm very pleased with how my slut looks." 

 

"Good. A conveyance is waiting outside to take you back to your

residence." 

 

+++++++++++++++ 

 

I let Alex hold me all the way back to the hotel. I knew he was still

feeling surreal about this whole thing. I would have been, too, in his

place. But the arm was very real and it did feel good to have two of them

around me. I could finally admit to myself that I had been worried that it

wouldn't work. 

 

I checked with the clerk before we went up to our room to see if Crichton

or any of the others had been looking for us. When I found out they

hadn't, I ordered food then led Alex toward our room. As soon as we were

behind the closed door, he jumped me. 

 

"You know, I don't mind being your slut except for having to be so

careful in public. I wanted to hold on to you while you talked to him." 

 

"I'm sorry, Alex. Hopefully Crichton and the others will come back soon.

Then no role playing and you can grab whenever you feel like it. Let's

shower before the food gets here, I still feel that gunk on my skin." 

 

Our shower was delayed with the arrival of the food. Damn, those people

were fast. I ate and Alex carried out his threat to crawl under the table.

I moaned with appreciation at having two hands playing with me as his

mouth also worked on me. No doubt about it - I do have the most talented

slut in outer space. 

 

I was about to step into the shower when I realized Alex wasn't there. I

turned to see him starring at his reflection in the mirror on the back of

the bathroom door. 

 

"Alex?" 

 

"If this is all a dream, don't let me ever wake up." 

 

"If it's a dream, Alex, I hope neither of us ever wakes up. See I told

you. You're beautiful." 

 

I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned against me

and his eyes watched as his mirror image ran the new hand along my arm.

Then he pinched me slightly. 

 

"Ouch!" I grinned as he raised his head and met my eyes in the mirror. 

 

"Let's shower. I want my Master inside me." 

 

"Now there's a plan your Master could really get into." 

 

I took my time bathing him. Another thing I had learned while inside his

mind was how much he enjoys the pampering at shower time. I made sure his

hair was good and clean then conditioned it. When we got out, he sat as I

used the dryer on his hair. I didn't want to braid it, not when we were

going to bed. I like his hair free when we make love. 

 

When I led him to the bed, he took charge and I was happy to let him. 

 

++++++++++++ 

 

I pushed Walter down on the bed, enjoying his pretended protest. He had

never minded me taking control. That is one of the things I love best

about him. He looks so alpha but he is willing to let his lover lead. 

 

I straddled him on the bed then bent forward to kiss him, letting my hair

fall like a curtain around us. I felt his hands as they ran through it,

fanning it out even more. When I had told him I liked it longer, I had

meant shoulder length. 

 

But it was obvious he had other ideas and I didn't mind a bit. He took

such good care of it for me. Once he got the tangles out, it had been past

my shoulders when we became part of Moya's crew. Since it grows so

quickly, it was midway down my back. I figured that if the alterations

worked it'd probably hit my waist in another six months or less. 

 

I pulled back from the kiss and moved down his body, trailing my hair

over him, letting it tickle his chest and belly, finally using both my

hands to swirl it over his cock and balls. He let out a happy sigh as his

cock started to harden for me. 

 

I peeked through the veil of hair to see him watching me with hungry

eyes. Fate had been kind to me. Giving me a Walter Skinner to love me. I

was determined to be worthy of that love. I continued using my hair to

tease him until he growled deep in his throat. I knew that sound. 

 

I giggled as I moved back up his body to kiss him before grabbing the oil

to slick him up. It felt so wonderful to get him ready to enter me without

his help. My hand didn't have much control yet but I could hold the bottle

to pour the oil onto my hand. 

 

When I had him covered, I moved on my own, as he watched ready to help

should I need it, to impale myself on him. Such a simple act, but so

wonderful to be able to do without help. I settled on him, taking him

deep, and then bent again to kiss him. 

 

"I love you so much, Walter." 

 

"I know, but it sure is nice to hear you say it. I love you, too." 

 

I smiled and started to move on him. Using two hands to pinch and play

with his nipples. One not very strong yet but strong enough to make his

nub harden for me. As our mood became more urgent, he reached to grip my

hands. I moved more frantically on him then forced his hands down onto the

bed, leaning forward. He smiled as I held him down. 

 

Moaned as I kissed him and dropped even faster on his cock after each

upstroke. I was close and wanted him with me if possible. I released his

hands and sat us straight, steadying myself. I tightened my muscles around

him with each down stroke. 

 

A flash of a vision I had seen while in his head came to me then. So I

tossed my head, making my hair fly wildly around my shoulders, as I smiled

the little smile he calls my bad boy smirk. He screamed my name, grabbed

my hips and almost blew my head off with the force of his ejaculation. I

whimpered as my come flowed to cover my belly then ran back down onto him.

 

 

I sat there panting, as he quivered under me. He calls them aftershocks.

He said that they never happened to him before me. Makes me feel pretty

powerful that I do that to him. I waited until they passed, then went to

get a cloth to clean us. 

 

After over forty hours sleeping in a vat, you wouldn't think we'd need to

sleep but we both went out almost before he had the covers over us. 

 

++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I woke curled around him. Immediately I ran my hand along the arm,

confirming that it wasn't a dream. He muttered something I didn't catch. 

 

"What, lover?" 

 

"I'm trying to sleep." 

 

"Go ahead. I'll just play quietly." I could feel his smile. 

 

"Been some improvements made to your toy." 

 

"But you were the prettiest boy toy in the Territories before. I must

admit to being curious. I want to find out how different a particularly

favorite pastime of mine will be now." 

 

"Why, Walter, what ever do you mean?" 

 

I moved my hand down, cupping his ass and squeezing. "Wanna taste you." 

 

He moaned, rolled over onto his stomach, and spread his legs. "Help

yourself. I'm going back to sleep." 

 

I chuckled as he plumped a pillow and wrapped both arms around it. The

day he could sleep though me rimming his ass was never going to arrive and

we both knew it. 

 

I straddled one of his legs and started at his neck, moving his hair

aside, fanning it over the bed. I kissed the base of his neck. A little

tremble ran through him. He is so responsive. I've always loved that about

him. I moved down his backbone, kissing and sucking at his skin. I

lingered every few inches to leave a mark and my "sleeping" lover sighed

and moaned with each one. 

 

Finally, I reached his ass. I decided he'd look very nice with a hickey

in the dimple on each side. The first one brought a whimper. The second

caused his legs to open farther for me. I do love an accommodating lover. 

 

I teased him by rubbing my tongue just at the top edge, where his cheeks

separate. Sucking lightly then rubbing with my tongue again. His hips

twitched as he tried to continue his charade. So I upped the ante by

cupping his balls and rolling them slowly. 

 

"Would you fucking get on with it?" 

 

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" 

 

I grinned as his new hand raised and he proved it knew how to say I'm

number one. I couldn't stop the chuckle. I bit the cheek closest to me. He

growled and I tightened. His hand caressed my head. 

 

I opened him, blew my warm breath across his pucker and his hips lifted.

Sticking out my tongue, I started at the top of his opening and ran it

down to the bottom. He gasped my name. But I teased him a little more. 

 

His balls were sucked one by one, while I rubbed the area between them

and his sweet hole. 

 

"Walterrrrrrrrrrr!" 

 

Sometimes I swear he took whining lessons from Mulder. I relented and

covered his hole, sucking gently before slipping my tongue out to caress

and then enter him. He had confessed to me how much he enjoyed having me

do that to him. While in his mind, I had discovered that I was the only

one to ever touch him that way. That idea pleased me. 

 

So I took my time. Kissing, sucking and tongue fucking him. When he was

so on edge I knew the slightest thing would push him over, I moved up and

slipped into him. He bucked up against me. His muscles locking down on me

as he screamed into his pillow. 

 

I rode it out with him. Then nuzzled against his neck as I rocked my way

over the edge. We fell asleep that way. Me covering his body, still inside

him. 

 

The next time I woke, it was to the sound of Crichton's voice. 

 

"Walter, Alex, answer the phone. We're on the way down. You guys decent?"

 

 

I rolled over, reaching for the comm. Alex moaned as our bodies came

apart with a ripping sound where our sweat had dried between us. He

groaned even louder when he tried to sit up, finding his cock was glued to

the sheet with dried come. 

 

"Define decent. We're naked, half asleep and need to shower." 

 

I heard laughter then Aeryn's voice. 

 

"We're glad you're all right. We were all a little concerned over leaving

you the way we did." 

 

"We're fine. Better than fine actually. Wait until you hear." 

 

I heard the water start in the bathroom, so I stood up to work out the

kinks. I wondered how Alex was feeling after being my mattress all night. 

 

"Sounds interesting. We should be hitting the port about an arn from now.

Plenty of time to shower. Where do you want to meet? We still need to pick

up some things." 

 

"We'll meet you at the landing field. I think this time we're staying

together. Not that this is a bad planet just - well, you'll understand

after we tell you about our vacation. See you in an arn." 

 

I entered the bathroom to find him washing the come off his belly. 

 

"Sorry I fell asleep on top of you. We have an arn to get cleaned up and

meet them on the field." 

 

"That means you'll have to braid my hair wet. Remind me not to sleep in a

pool of my own come any more. I think I left half my skin on that sheet." 

 

"I'll kiss it better when we get back to Moya. Hand me the shampoo." 

 

He held it out to me then stuck his head under the water to get it wet.

We made short work of our shower. I wasn't sure how Alex was feeling but I

wanted to get back to Moya and our friends. 

 

Being stranded on the planet had definitely been a good thing, in that it

had given Alex an arm. Then there was the bonus of our new closeness. The

Bonding would definitely be on my list of best times of my life. 

 

But the constrictions on Alex bothered me a great deal. It's fun to play

games and call each other names like Master and slut. Living the part was

not fun. Especially after being in his mind and knowing how he had been

treated. I never wanted him to feel inferior again. 

 

Moya had been good for Alex. His past was just that, he had made a place

for himself there. I couldn't think of a single thing on Earth that would

be worth Alex being hurt again. I had decided I'd be perfectly happy to

live out my life on Moya with him rather than go home and have him face

the crap there. 

 

++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Walter didn't linger over my grooming that morning. I guess he was

anxious to get us out to meet the others. I was anxious to show them my

new arm. Even if the other things we were told didn't work out, at least

I'd be able to give Walter proper hugs from now on. 

 

Then there was that little Bonding thing. Everyone should get to see

themselves through the eyes of someone who loves them. People can tell you

they love you, tell you that you're beautiful, that you are worthy of

love. But being in his head and seeing it was incredible. I can tell you,

I never looked as good as his vision of me. 

 

When we reached the lobby, Walter checked us out. The couple we met our

first day were coming out of the elevator as we started to leave. I smiled

at the changes they had made. Good thing my Master didn't pick changes

like that for me. But then the slut wouldn't look strange on a planet with

so many strange looking species. 

 

John and the others were coming off the transport as we reached the

landing field. Chiana ran across the space and jumped at me. Walter

laughed at her expression when she realized that I had caught her with two

arms. 

 

"What? How did..." 

 

"Chiana, if you'll climb down off my lover, I'll give you a quick

briefing and we'll talk about it all when we get back to Moya." 

 

I set her on her feet and grinned as she inspected my arm and the others

crowded around to look. 

 

"They have Healers here who can do pretty fantastic things. So, we

thought why not? It was worth being stranded for this. But the honeymoon

was nice, too." 

 

John's grin was dazzling. "Honeymoon?" 

 

"Alex and I bonded. Which is a little like Spock's mind meld. They

wouldn't do the arm without us being bonded. Best thing I ever did." 

 

"Zhaan and I shared unity once. Like years of great sex in just a few

minutes." John told us. 

 

"This went beyond anything sexual. It was as though we lived each other's

lives. We have no secrets now." 

 

"I've heard of this. It's mainly practiced by cultures with a strong

Master class." Aeryn said as she studied us. "Alex getting a new arm isn't

all that happened, is it?" 

 

"No, but could we get the supplies and get back to Moya? Then we'll tell

you everything." 

 

"Alex, why are you so quiet?" John's question wasn't surprising since I

had yet to utter a word. 

 

"My slut knows his place and is silent in public." 

 

John's eyebrow rose, "Slut?" 

 

"Like I said, it's a long story. Let's get the supplies and get back to

Moya and we'll tell you all about it where Pilot can hear. That way we

only have to tell it once." 

 

Aeryn grinned, "It's really very simple, John. Walter is the Master and

Alex shows proper respect. Let's get the supplies." 

 

"I have a feelin' this is gonna be one hell of a story." 

 

"Crichton, you have no idea." 

 

We made quick work of getting supplies. I found myself breathing easier

once we were in the transport. Returning to Moya really was like going

home after a vacation. Once on board, we all went down to Pilot's den so

we could talk about the week. Walter suggested I tell them about it and he

would throw in comments as he thought of them. 

 

"Where to start. Feels strange to be talking freely again after almost a

week of only talking to Walter." 

 

Chiana chimed in, "So what happened that you guys were playing Master and

slut?" 

 

I reached to turn my earring as I answered. "Walter wanted to buy me a

gift. I had my ear pierced when I was in high school and he thought I

should have an earring. He put it in for me as soon as he bought it. But

the earrings have meaning beyond adornment down there." 

 

I briefly explained about the meaning behind the earring and how that had

gotten us mistaken for Master and slut. For some reason, Pilot seemed to

be the most comfortable with that idea. 

 

John asked, "So you spent the whole time acting like a slave?" 

 

"No, Crichton. He just couldn't speak in public. It's not like I made him

wear a leash or anything. We spent as much time as we could in our room." 

 

He sent me a leer as he said that and I felt the color rising. We had

needed the two days in the vats to recover from the honeymoon. 

 

"How did the bonding happen?" 

 

"That was part of the conversations we had with the two guys we met.

Also, they told us about the Healers and how I could get a new arm. When

we went to the Healer, we found out that they no longer do work on sluts

who are unbonded." 

 

"Since Alex wasn't supposed to talk, I asked the doctor to explain the

bonding to him so my little one wouldn't be frightened." 

 

"I wanted to kiss you for thinking that one up. When I heard what it

meant, I didn't think Walter would want to do it. But he did. It's really

amazing. They bind your hands together, that's how you share DNA. Then put

these caps on your head for the memory sharing. I got to see myself

through Walter's eyes." 

 

"I take it you both were pleased with what you saw?" D'Argo rumbled. 

 

"Who wouldn't be pleased with being about nine feet tall, shoulders that

will barely fit through the door, and having an instrument that a bull

would envy." 

 

"Is that how he sees you?" 

 

D'Argo grinned and I felt hot again. So I decided to retaliate. My fears

of him rejecting me had been dealt with when we bonded so I knew he could

take the joke. 

 

"No worse than being seen as an angel with the cutest ass in the

Uncharted Territories and eyes that would make a cat die of envy." 

 

Walter smirked at me, "Remember the 'kiss it and make it better'? I think

I may have to reconsider that." 

 

I moved closer to him and slipped my arms around him. "Sorry, Master.

I'll be good." 

 

He smiled, then turned me so I was facing the others but kept me in the

circle of his arms. I looked at them watching us with indulgent

expressions. 

 

I finished my story. Then Aeryn asked to see the exercises I had been

given. She commented that they would probably give me good use of it in

less than a monen. I accepted her word since I was sure she had seen

people recovering from injuries. 

 

We waited as the others left and Pilot spoke. 

 

"Thank you both for coming down here to share your story with Moya and

me. We are both very happy for you in your Bonding. I assume that I should

turn off the comm in your quarters this evening." 

 

"That's up to you, Pilot. As long as you don't send the others to check

on us." 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

The next several monens were pretty uneventful. Alex and I spent our time

helping out whenever possible. It turned out that once Alex had his new

hand and arm working properly, he developed a real affinity for Moya and

her needs. The two seemed to communicate without words. I would sometimes

notice him almost caressing a bulkhead as he talked, like petting a dog. 

 

As for us - I had never been so content with my life. Alex seemed to feel

the same way. We discovered that Humans don't react quite like Sebaceans

to the work we'd had done. Or maybe the Grays had done something to us, we

didn't know about. Our beards grew back after about a month. Although, on

Alex, the hair was finer than before. But our rears stayed smooth. 

 

I guess you could say our next real bump came one day as we were helping

clean up Zhaan's old workspace. I came across a small vial and held it up

calling to Aeryn. 

 

"Aeryn, what's this?" 

 

"I thought that was all gone. I didn't realize Zhaan had kept any of it.

Maybe she wanted to analyze it." 

 

"Well, what is it?" 

 

"Put a little on your tongue then a little on Alex's and kiss him." 

 

I grinned at her and did as I was told. Alex stuck his tongue out for me.

Then we kissed. The moment my tongue met his, I got a burst of the most

incredible sweetness I'd ever tasted. Alex pulled back and grinned at me. 

 

"And Mulder and Scully think you're a sourpuss." 

 

Aeryn was grinning. 

 

"Well, Sun, spill it." 

 

"From what I've gathered about your love life, and the information John

told me about human reproduction, if either of you were female, you'd be

pregnant." 

 

I snorted at her. I turned to make some remark about passing up the

chance to make Alex a woman on the planet with the Healers and the words

died on my lips. He turned and ran from the room. 

 

"Alex, come back here." 

 

I started after him with Aeryn following but he was out of sight already.

 

 

"Walter, what's wrong?" 

 

"According to the Grays, Alex and I have a child with another man we

know. They told him a baby born to a woman who worked for me was

engineered from DNA from the three of us with a little alien mixed in. The

woman is Scully and the other man is Mulder, the people he said think I'm

a sourpuss. Pilot, where is Alex." 

 

"He asks that I not tell you. He wishes to be alone." 

 

"Damnit, Pilot. Tell him he's not Garbo and I think we need to talk."

Then I softened my tone, yelling wouldn't help anything. "Tell him I said

please." 

 

"Walter, he asks that you respect his need to be alone for a while. He

said he will join you in your quarters later." 

 

Sometimes you have to know when to concede. Besides, I knew Moya wouldn't

let him harm himself. 

 

"Very well, Pilot. Please tell him I love him." 

 

"Yes, Walter, I will." 

 

"Did you know this when you were on Earth?" 

 

"No. Had I known, things would have been different. At least, I hope they

would have been. She gave the child up to keep him safe. When I was taken,

she and Mulder were on the run. I don't even know where they went. I

didn't want to take a chance on the aliens being able to get the

information from me." 

 

"I know from talking to John that children are treated differently on

your world. If you go back, will you try to find him?" 

 

"Only if the threat to our world is over and I know he's safe. I would

love to be a father. But I had resigned myself to the fact that it wasn't

going to happen. And once I fell in love with Alex, that made the

possibility even more remote." 

 

"Could you not get a woman to have a child for you?" 

 

"Possibly, but the authorities would have tried to keep us from raising a

child. The climate is changing but with Alex's background..." 

 

"Well, this ship is a prime example of how people are imprisoned when

they have done nothing wrong. You and Alex are good men. I've seen that.

Any child would be lucky to be raised by you." 

 

"Thank you, Aeryn. I'm going to our quarters and wait for him." 

 

I moved toward our little section of Moya slowly. I wanted to be with

him, to comfort him. His Russian moods were few and far between since we

had bonded. And most of the time, I was able to head them off by making

love to him until he was as limp as an over-cooked noodle. But we had both

been blindsided by this. 

 

When I reached our quarters, I tried to rest, knowing when he came back

we'd have a lot of emotions to deal with. After a while I gave up and

paced. I was on my millionth trip away from the door when I heard his

voice. 

 

"Walter, are you mad at me?" 

 

I turned so quickly I almost fell over my own feet. Then I was gathering

him into my arms. 

 

"Why would I be mad? A little hurt that you ran from me instead of to me.

But not mad." 

 

"I didn't think you'd want to listen to me blubber." 

 

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry I made you think that. I guess we need to really

talk about this. Funny how, even though we went through bonding, not

everything quite made it through. Guess it's sort of like watching a

highlights reel." 

 

I pulled him toward the bed and down to lie in my arms. That had become

our standard method of discussing important issues. 

 

"I need to apologize for scoffing at you when you told me about our

child. I guess it just never occurred to me that you would care about

being a father. That was wrong of me as well. " 

 

"It's ok, Walter. What you knew of me at that time was all bad. No reason

for you to think I was telling you the truth. And you know I never did

much think about being a father until they told me that. I mean, I'm gay

for fuck's sake. And you may not believe this either but my feelings are

all tied up with the fact that it's your child as well." 

 

"Why wouldn't I believe that? I know you better that any man has ever

known his lover. You are capable of great love. Loving a child has to be

one of the best kind there is." 

 

He made a sobbing sound as he tried to pull me closer to him. My Alex is

quite strong, I had bruises for a week. I held him as he got it under

control. 

 

"What do you want us to do about this?" 

 

"I don't understand what you mean, Walter." 

 

"If we ever get home, if the world isn't taken over by them, if we know

it's safe for him to know about us." 

 

"Scully and Mulder would never let me into his life. But you could see

him and bring me pictures and things. Then when he's grown, maybe I could

meet him." 

 

God! How often was he going to lie down and let Mulder walk all over him?

When was he going to truly realize that he deserved all the good things in

the world? I tromped down on my anger. That wouldn't help and would

probably aggravate the situation. 

 

"Scully and Mulder won't have a choice. If you want to see him, they'll

let you. He's half ours only a quarter theirs. Hell, I'll demand joint

custody. And that name has to go. Or else it has to be Walter Alex William

Skinner Krycek Mulder." 

 

That got a giggle as I had hoped it would. 

 

"That won't fit on a driver's license, Walter. Probably wouldn't fit on

most documents." 

 

"But think of it, no one would forget him." 

 

"Walter, we could ask Moya to take us back to the Healer. Let them make

me a woman. Then I could have your child." 

 

"Alex, that's a wonderful thing to offer me. There're just a couple of

problems. A child shouldn't be raised on a spaceship. I know Aeryn was and

she's a wonderful lady but still, it isn't what I'd want for our child.

And two: as much as I think you would make a beautiful woman, I prefer you

the way you are. I'd never be able to fuck a woman the way I fuck you." 

 

"Walter, I'd still let you do me anally." 

 

"That's not what I mean Alex. You wouldn't have a dick to fuck me. I've

become quite fond of that you know." 

 

"You have, huh?" 

 

"Yes. Want to give me a demonstration now?" 

 

"Yeah, cowboy want to go for a ride?" 

 

"Gonna make me bow legged?" 

 

"You better believe it." 

 

I let him go and we scrambled out of bed to strip. I turned toward the

comm. 

 

"Pilot?" 

 

"I know. Turn off the comms." 

 

"Thanks, Pilot." 

 

"Alex, Moya wishes to know if you are all right, now?" 

 

"Tell her yes. Between the three of you, I'm well cared for." 

 

"I shall tell her." 

 

Alex positioned himself in the center of the bed. Pillows behind his

back. This was my favorite way to ride him. It put him upright so we could

share lots of kisses as I worked myself on him. Made it easier for him to

fondle me as well. 

 

He rubbed oil onto his erection as I crawled up the bed to him. His hands

reached to steady me as I mounted my stallion. I wiggled my hips, making

sure he went in all the way, then claimed the first of many kisses. 

 

I rode him slowly as he kissed and then bit my nipples. As he worked

them, I unbound his hair. Fanning it around him. No man ever looked more

beautiful than my Alex does when all that thick black hair frames him. His

hands were gripping my ass as I started to work myself harder on him. 

 

"Harder, Alex. Mark me." 

 

I remember the first time he bruised me. He was so apologetic. It took me

several minutes to convince him that I liked him marking me. He sucked and

used his teeth then pulled back for me to see. Yeah, that one would show

for days. 

 

"Again." 

 

"So bossy." 

 

But he bent and marked me on the other side. Then he used his teeth to

pull my nipple out as far as possible. I moaned and tightened on him. He

slapped my ass hard enough to leave a print. 

 

"Ride 'em, cowboy. Make your stallion happy." 

 

So I pulled up high and dropped back onto him. Over and over until he was

whimpering. 

 

"Gonna come, cowboy. Gonna fill your hot ass." 

 

I smiled before I gave a twist of my hips on the down stroke. He screamed

as his hot come filled me. His fist wrapped around my cock, pulled it a

couple of times, then I screamed as my come flowed over his hand. We sat

there panting with our arms around each other. 

 

"Did your cowboy ride his stallion well?" 

 

"I've got the best riding cowboy in the Territories." 

 

++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Walter cleaned us up and pulled me under the covers with him. I was just

about asleep when he spoke. 

 

"Alex, I want you to be happy. I'll move the universe if I can for you.

Please, don't run from me again. Trust that we can work things out." 

 

I hadn't considered that he would see me hiding out for a while to be

running away from him. Old habits die hard and I still expected that what

I had seen in his mind during bonding would melt away, leaving me alone

again. 

 

"Walter, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I'm not

alone any more. I love that you would stand up to them for me. That you

think I deserve to be in his life." 

 

"You very much deserve to be in his life. Without you he would not have a

life. And as for standing up to them for you - you are my bond mate, my

lover, my heart. I will stand by you as long as this body draws breath.

And I know you will do the same for me." 

 

How do you answer a man who is so sure he can conquer anything for you?

Simple. 

 

"Thank you. I love you, Walter. I belong to you." 

 

"And I belong to you." 

 

He slept then even though it was the middle of the day. I lay in his arms

thinking about the things he had said to me. 

 

When the Grays had taken me, I never expected to see Earth again. And

when he had been thrown in with me, all I knew at first was that a man was

there with me. After I reached that conclusion, I kept my hands to myself.

Even if I had explored enough to find his bald head, I would not have

known for sure it was him until he was awake. 

 

Then he had been kind but I had never expected it to last. Now here I

was, a married man. He had turned down the idea of me being a woman and I

couldn't fault his reason. I would've missed my dick, too. Wouldn't have

mattered that I had a pussy for him to fuck. And the idea of childbirth

scared me half to death but I would have done it for him. 

 

Before I drifted off to sleep, an idea came to me. What if we could get a

baby without a mother? I mean if the Healers could give me an arm, surely

they could take our DNA and give us a child. I mean I didn't think we

would spend the rest of our lives on Moya. Even if we never went home to

Earth, someday, we would find a planet to make a home on. 

 

I wanted what I had never had. A Family. And I wanted it with Walter.

During Bonding, I had seen his memories of his family and knew he had

dreamed of being a father. 

 

I snuggled closer to him. He mumbled something that I think was "mine"

and tightened his hold on me. I smiled against him and allowed sleep to

take me. 

 

When we woke, he soaked a cloth in cold water and had me hold it over my

eyes as he braided my hair. I didn't talk to him then as I'd planned.

Something told me that it wasn't the right time. 

 

He had barely finished with my hair when the John's voice came over the

comms. 

 

"Guys, we need you, got company coming on board. Bring your weapons." 

 

We both jumped, grabbing for the pulse pistols Aeryn had given us, and

ran. Didn't bother with boots and Walter wasn't even wearing a shirt yet.

Somehow I thought that would make him more scary not less. 

 

We reached the others just as the door was opening. Walter and I aligned

ourselves next to D'Argo and waited. It still amazed me a little how

everyone deferred to John in these situations. Aeryn and the others would

have seemed more logical to handle these things since they had been born

into this universe. But John had a gift, no doubt about it. 

 

The aliens who came aboard were bipeds but that's about the only

relationship they had to us. The leader spoke. 

 

"Who is your commander? We will deal only with him." 

 

We kept silent waiting for John to do his thing but making sure our

weapons were visible. 

 

"What can we do for you?" 

 

"We are looking for an escapee. He was in a small craft headed this way.

Have you seen him?" 

 

"What did he do?" 

 

That comment alone told me John probably had. Well, that was how they

ended up with Chiana and I had no problems with her. She had become a good

friend to me. Ship was plenty big if we wanted to add to the crew. 

 

"He has been found guilty of theft among other crimes." 

 

"Really? No, we didn't see any other craft. Haven't seen any strangers in

days." 

 

"We want to look around your ship." 

 

"Certainly, we have nothing to hide. Might I suggest that one of your men

go with one of mine. That way we can get this done faster and have you on

your way to continue your search." 

 

"That will be acceptable." 

 

John divided us up and Walter gave me a 'stay on your toes' look. Not

that I needed it. My trust was not, still isn't, easily won. I led the

biped I was paired with down toward Pilot's den. Everything seemed to go

all right until we were back in the bay. We were the first back and the

place was empty. 

 

Now one thing I had learned quickly in the Territories was never assume.

Aliens might look a great deal like us but that didn't mean you could let

yourself think they acted like us. But this floored me. 

 

"Are you the male of your species?" 

 

"Yes, I am. Why?" 

 

"Because I am a female. You have pretty eyes. I am in season, would you

mate with me? I would like offspring with eyes like yours." 

 

I've had some bald faced propositions in my time. Both before and since,

but that was the first time anyone ever told me flat out they wanted me to

impregnate them. And for it to come after the upsets of the morning was a

little more than my brain wanted to process. Luckily, I didn't have to. 

 

"He can't do that for you. Alex, you forgot to put your earring back in."

 

 

Walter's clearly conveyed his irritation with the conversation he had

overheard. The biped turned to look at him as he stalked toward us. 

 

"He is yours?" 

 

"Yes, he is mine." 

 

"I would pay you well for his services." 

 

This female had never encountered a human or she would have known that

she had just stuck her foot and most of her leg down her throat. Walter

had been possessive of me from our first night as lovers and, after

Bonding, it had gotten worse. He no longer worried about John or Chiana

but anyone else coming near me put his back up and this...he looked

positively apoplectic. 

 

"That won't be possible. His services are exclusive to me. We have

bonded." 

 

Seems like females of this race don't take no well. She raised her weapon

to fire at Walter and I dived for her. We went down and I landed badly.

Walter, meanwhile had let out that battle cry of his and I could hear

Pilot's voice fanatically telling the others what was happening. 

 

I was clinging to her, trying not to gag on her smell as I fought to get

her weapon away from her. Then she was being lifted and held by Walter's

strong arms. I could see blood and knew he had been hit but it didn't seem

to be slowing him down. 

 

His eyes were searching me and I knew he was looking for injuries.

Suddenly she twisted and he was falling backward, trying to keep his grip

on her. Damn, the bitch was strong! The two of us were trying to hold her

and get her weapon when the others arrived. 

 

D'Argo was first. His tongue shot out and the female stopped struggling.

Then he was helping me up and reaching for Walter. 

 

"Walter, you are injured." 

 

"Am I? Alex, are you all right?" 

 

"Few bumps and bruises, that's all. Let me get you to the med bay and

take care of your arm." 

 

John came sliding to a stop next to me. Aeryn and D'Argo immediately

turned their weapons to cover the other aliens. 

 

"What happened, Alex?" 

 

"She didn't like it that Walter told her I couldn't mate with her.

Offered to pay him for me." 

 

John turned to the leader of the bipeds. 

 

"Time for you to go. We told you we haven't seen whoever you are looking

for. We were nice enough to show you around, but we don't take kindly to

being shot at. Alex belongs to Walter. Walter's refusal gave her no right

to shoot at him." 

 

"I did not know the female was coming into season. I would not have

brought her on the trip had I known. Our females are quite aggressive

during that time. I assure you she would have paid him enough for a

replacement." 

 

"Replacement!" 

 

Walter sounded even angrier if that were possible. 

 

"Our females kill and eat the male after insemination. Or will unless

inseminated in a lab. All our births are now completed that way. How long

will your sleep agent last? I must know when to drug her so she sleeps

until we can get her back to our planet." 

 

"Normally it lasts several arns. But each species is different. I suggest

you restrain her to be safe." 

 

"We will do that. I am very sorry this happened. We had no intention of

doing anything but looking for the criminal." 

 

He motioned to his crew and the female was lifted over a shoulder to be

carried back to her ship. I tugged on Walter to get him moving toward the

med bay. I had just finished bandaging his arm when the others joined us. 

 

"Black widows in the Uncharted Territories. Guess it's lucky for you,

Alex, that Walter is so possessive." 

 

"John, did you smell them? I couldn't have gotten it up for her. The

stench would have killed me." 

 

Chiana chuckled, "But think, Walter could have been rich. I mean Alex's

ass might be worth big credits." 

 

"Chiana, I'd be real offended if I thought you meant that. Why would

Walter want to be rich if he didn't have me around to play with?" 

 

His uninjured arm circled me pulling me close. 

 

"Chiana, there aren't enough credits in the Uncharted and Charted

Territories put together to make me sell Alex. Even if I felt I had the

right to do that. So, Crichton, is the 'criminal' they are looking for

hidden on Moya?" 

 

"No, I was telling the truth. Haven't seen hide nor hair." 

 

"Just as well, Alex is right; they smelled horrible. Worse than you

humans." 

 

"D'Argo, I thought you had gotten used to us." John sounded mildly vexed.

 

 

"Let's just say you three are less offensive now that you have become

comrades." 

 

Walter, looked at him and grinned, "And can you tell us apart or do we

smell the same to you?" 

 

"You are quite different. Alex is sweet smelling, especially after the

two of you are intimate. You smell of battle, even when you are calm. John

varies, sometimes sweet, sometimes like free flowing water." 

 

If he had told us that a few months before, I would have blushed but it's

not like any of them were ignorant to the fact that Walter and I were

lovers. After, they had stumbled on us at different times. For a man who

appeared so prim on Earth, Walter didn't seem to have a problem with doing

me just about anywhere since our Bonding. 

 

"Walter means warrior in our language, D'Argo. Maybe his parents had more

reason than they knew for naming him that." 

 

"Guys, I'm hungry. Can we continue our conversation in the galley?" 

 

Leave it to Aeryn to get us moving. Though when Walter went to stand, his

legs gave out and he sank to the floor. While the others went to try and

find out what kind of weapon had been used on him, D'Argo carried him to

our quarters. I knew he would be more comfortable in our bed and any

remedy he needed could be given to him there. 

 

+++++++++++++++ 

 

I never saw the weapon that was used on me but, for the next couple of

days, I was pretty worthless. The projectile they found in the bulkhead

contained a poison that we determined would have killed me had it entered

my body rather than grazing my arm. 

 

Alex's eyes looked worried until the analysis was completed and he knew I

was going to survive. He brought me food and wouldn't let me up, not even

to pee. He coddled and fussed. By the third day, I was ready to ask D'Argo

to tongue him so I could get out of bed. 

 

It was Pilot who rescued me. He said that Moya needed Alex. So, Alex left

me with D'Argo and, as soon as he was out of sight, we headed toward the

gym. 

 

We had just finished our workout when he appeared at the door with a

frown on his face. 

 

"Walter Sergei Skinner, what the fuck are you doing out of bed?" 

 

"Walter, I'll see you later." 

 

"Chicken!" 

 

"I asked you a question, Mister Skinner." 

 

"Alex, I was going stir crazy. I'm fine and all the stuff should be out

of my system by now." 

 

"Walter, you know the analysis showed that it would take a hundred hours

to work through you. I don't want you having any permanent effects from

this." 

 

I reached to pull him close but he backed away from me. 

 

"No, you are not seducing your way out of this. I'm really pissed." 

 

"Guess I fucked that one up. I'm sorry, Alex. I know you are trying to

take care of me. But I really feel fine. Come take a shower with me." 

 

"Mister Skinner, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" 

 

He was getting over his mad if he was paraphrasing movie dialogue. I gave

him my best lecherous grin as I swayed toward him, chuckling softly. I

knew it had been more worry than anger. And I had no right to be upset

with him. He was looking out for me the way I would look out for him. This

time, when I reached for him, he came into my arms. 

 

"Walter, I don't want to lose you." 

 

"I know. But even when I was in the hospital after getting shot up in

Nam, they let me out of the room. Granted, you are a much cuter nurse than

the ones I had there. But if you want to keep me in bed for three days, I

need more entertainment than a dinner tray and conversation." 

 

"You were in no condition to fuck." 

 

I grabbed his hand pulling it down to my crotch so he could feel my

current condition. 

 

"I think Wally would disagree with you." 

 

"After you shower. If we did it now, I'd feel like D'Argo was in bed with

us." 

 

"I don't recall telling them I wanted you to be able to smell better." 

 

"Maybe you didn't but that seems to have come with the better sight.

Shower, then we'll take care of Wally. And I'll let you go to the galley

for dinner." 

 

"What about after dinner?" 

 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're insatiable?" 

 

"Only Mulder." I teased. 

 

"What!?" 

 

"Kidding. Just kidding. Although, I wonder how you learned to whine like

him?" 

 

"I do not whine like Mulder. I can't believe you said that." He looked

positively livid that I would compare him to Mulder. 

 

+++++++++++++++++ 

 

John and D'Argo were getting on each other's nerves so it was decided

we'd all take a vacation. The resort planet was beautiful. It gave a

choice of climates and, of course, activities to go with them. 

 

John and Aeryn went off to the beach. D'Argo went in search of solitude

and never told us where he ended up. Chiana faded into the crowds to do

her own thing. 

 

And Walter - Walter found us a nice backwoods type cabin far from

everything else. We had our own little stream that we had been informed

contained `fish', with a waterfall under which Walter informed me he was

going to fuck me silly. 

 

But first, he wanted to introduce me to another of his kinks. That is if

I wasn't uncomfortable with it. 

 

In the past lovers had wanted to tie me up but my trust issues had never

allowed me to do that. Walter was different. He loved me and I trusted

him. After all, he had saved my life on more than one occasion. Had kept

me sane - well, as near to sane as I ever was. 

 

So I stripped and said, "Where do you want me, lover." 

 

"It's not your lover but a stalker who has kidnapped you and taken you

away to a cabin to have his wicked way with you. Because you are so sexy,

he couldn't resist." 

 

His voice had dropped and the rough sound of it went straight to my dick.

Oh yeah, little Lexi wanted to come out to play. And play was just what

Walter had in mind. I could play, no problem. 

 

I ran toward the door but he caught me easily and hauled me back toward

the bed. He threw me on it and I bounced. Before the bed stopped moving I

rolled to the side jumped up and headed toward the window this time. 

 

He grabbed me from behind and growled in my ear. Then one hand slid down

to wrap around my cock and squeeze it gently. Of course, that slutty thing

stood up immediately for him. 

 

"Won't do you any good to run. We're miles from help. So scream and

struggle all you want. I'm going to have you." 

 

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this." 

 

"But we haven't gotten to know each other. If you don't fight me, I can

make it so good for you. I'll make you come like no one else ever has." 

 

I struggled against him but he held me tight. I was soon on the bed again

with him sitting astride my body this time. I hit at him with my free hand

as he tied my right wrist to the head of the bed. I wondered if he had

specified what type of bed he wanted when he got us the cabin. And for

just a minute, I did wonder at the convenience of the rope being where he

needed it. 

 

It was soft cotton that I knew would only bruise me if I pulled on it too

much. I wasn't surprised when Walter tied me in a short amount of time.

Then he grabbed the hand I had been swatting at him. It was soon as secure

as the first one. 

 

"Now! That's better. I'll leave your legs untied if you promise to

behave. You should give me a chance to show you how good it can be." 

 

"I'll behave. Don't tie my legs, please." 

 

"Good! See, we can get along just fine." 

 

I watched as he rubbed his hand down over his erection. Then both hands

met and he outlined his hard cock with them. I figured this was the point

when I was supposed to act worried. 

 

"You aren't - I mean you can't - it's huge." 

 

I spoke in a whisper to him and attempted to look scared instead of

lustful. His lips quirked slightly as he continued his role. 

 

"Don't worry, boy. I'll get you good and slicked up. And I know lots of

techniques for relaxing tight little boy holes." 

 

He gave me his full-out leer as I groaned. I already knew I was in deep

shit and wouldn't have tried to stop this for the world. He rose from the

bed and I watched him strip, trying not to drool as he hauled out his cock

and stroked it for me. 

 

"Nice, don't you think? I'm gonna give you every inch deep in your

pretty, sweet ass. Later, once I show you how good that is, I'll teach you

how to suck me." 

 

"I couldn't! You'll choke me. Please, just let me go." 

 

"Try to relax, boy. It'll be so much better for you if you just relax." 

 

I whimpered out another "Please!" as he leered at me again. Then he

crawled up the bed between my legs and all thoughts of acting fled. 

 

He started with kisses. One of our favorite things. I lifted my head

willingly as he moved down to work on my throat. By the time he made his

way to my nipples, I was panting. 

 

Until then I had never understood the attraction with being tied up. I

had always seen it in terms of being helpless, nothing more. That day I

learned a lot about myself. I already knew that I liked submitting to him.

With Walter, it never felt like I was being weak. It was about giving over

my pleasure in his control. It was about knowing that I wasn't being used.

 

 

When you are tied, all the action has to come from your partner. You can

not initiate. You can not try and control. You can only respond in a

limited manner. 

 

And you know what? That takes the pleasure you are being given to a whole

new level. It may look like the tied partner is being used or abused, but

in our case, that is far from true. 

 

It leaves you with only your words. You can't grab his head and move it

where you want it. And since in this game I was supposed to be kidnapped,

held against my will, being 'raped', I couldn't even do that. Not unless I

wanted the game to stop. 

 

His head moved lower and it was all I could do to stay still. My hips

wanted to buck up. I wanted his talented mouth on my cock. I felt his chin

rub against the head of my cock as he laved my stomach. At times I feel

like a kitten being cleaned by its mother. But that tongue feels so good

on my body. And I don't think there is any part of my body he has not

licked at some time. 

 

His tongue dipped into my belly button and I did buck slightly. I'm

ticklish there and he knows it. His head moved to the side, bypassing my

dick, moving over a hipbone and starting down my thigh. 

 

I moaned loudly and heard a chuckle. Then felt a nip as he bit me

lightly. My legs twitched with the desire to wrap around him. He worked

his way down, sucked on my ankle, then started up the other side. Later I

would find the marks he had left and smile as I touched each one. 

 

I was chewing on my lip to keep back the words when he deep throated me.

I screamed and he sucked harder. His hands held my hips tightly as he

worked on me. In an extremely short time, I was shooting down his throat. 

 

I opened my eyes to see him watching me. He smiled, "Feeling a little

more relaxed? See, I can make you feel good, if you let me." 

 

I closed my eyes and kept silent. He squeezed the over-sensitized head of

my dick. 

 

"Don't make me angry. I made you feel good, didn't I?" 

 

"Yes." A whispered admission. 

 

"It's going to get even better. I promise." 

 

He moved back up me and started with the kisses again. His hands gently

holding my face as he explored my mouth. My eyelids kissed, the end of my

nose, then each earlobe sucked on. His hands moved into my hair as he

mapped my jaw line. 

 

I made a needy noise as he rose up. His smile telling me how much he

enjoyed my need. He moved down the bed and lifted my legs high in the air,

shoving a pillow under my hips. That noise slipped out again. 

 

Then his hot, wet tongue lapped at my hole. Just a quick caress after

which he sucked one of my balls into his mouth. He worked it for a couple

of minutes before releasing it to suck the other one. I was making noises

again. I didn't even try to stop them this time. 

 

One hand cupped my balls, holding them high, as he licked and sucked the

area beneath them. I braced my heels on the bed and pushed up, trying to

direct him to my quivering hole. I was rewarded for that effort with

another chuckle. Then teased by his going back to my balls. 

 

Little Lexi was beginning to get the idea that he was gonna get lucky

again soon so he started to stand up again. Walter's hand wrapped around

him helping him along. 

 

I gasped loudly as the other hand gripped my balls, rolling them slowly

as he tongued the slit of my cock. A small sigh slipped out of me as his

head dipped back down and his tongue pushed inside me. Of all the

wonderful things he does to me that is one of my favorites. With Walter,

rimming is an art form and he is a master artist. 

 

The stimulation to balls, cock and ass soon had me on the edge of coming

again. He let me go and rose up over me again. 

 

"I think that tight hole is relaxed now. Gonna fuck you, boy. Gonna fuck

you so good you'll beg for more." 

 

I watched as he reached to get the tube he had put on the night table

when we'd unpacked. I tried not to drool as he slicked himself. Then added

a little bit of dialogue as he pulled my legs up over his shoulder. 

 

"Please, don't do this to me. You're so big. You'll hurt me." 

 

"It might hurt a little at first but you'll get used to me. I plan on

plundering this little hole a lot." 

 

He positioned his cock, pushing in just the tip. His hands gripped my

hips and he plunged in to the hilt. He knows just how hot it makes me for

him to take me so forcefully. I gave the obligatory girly scream. 

 

"All in. Trust me, it's better to do it fast like that." 

 

"Please, don't hurt me any more." 

 

"It'll stop hurting soon and feel really good. I promise." 

 

He held my legs wide, giving himself room to move easily. His thrusts,

slow and steady. My ass clinging to him as he fucked me. I tried to be

silent but I couldn't. He's always encouraged me to be vocal. He loves

hearing as well as seeing my response to his lovemaking. 

 

When he started stabbing into me, hard fast jabs, I tried to tighten down

even more. 

 

"Gonna come, boy. Gonna fill your sweet ass with my come." 

 

He rammed in deep and I could feel him throbbing inside me. He reached

for me, giving my dick several hard pumps; I shot hard into the air

between us. 

 

He lowered my legs and settled on my body. The sound of two men panting

the only noise in the room. After a while, he got up to go clean up.

Bringing back a cloth, he tenderly cleaned me. Even lifting my head to

place another cool cloth around my neck. 

 

My hair was fanned out on the pillow. I was kissed soundly, then he

dropped down next to me. We cat napped and sometime later I woke when he

straddled me. 

 

"Time to learn how to suck me, boy." 

 

"I can't! You'll gag me." 

 

"We'll take it slow. I won't choke you. Can't have any fun with a

corpse." 

 

He rubbed his cock against my lips and I opened. I love sucking him. He

is so appreciative of my oral skills that I would do it for that reason

alone. But there is the bonus of the way he tastes. The feeling of power.

You are in control when you hold a man in your mouth. Even if you are tied

up like a Thanksgiving turkey. 

 

He fed his cock to me slowly. Working more of it into my mouth with each

stroke. I used my tongue to caress the thick vein running down the shaft.

He moaned and jerked slightly. 

 

"That's right, boy. Lick it like it's an ice cream cone. Make it good and

wet." 

 

If my mouth hadn't been stretched to capacity, I would have grinned. He's

never seen me with an ice cream cone. I can make it last like an all day

sucker. He kept up his dialogue. Telling me how hot and wet my mouth was.

Telling me he was gonna turn me into the best cocksucker ever. 

 

Pretty soon one hand was on the wall, the other gripping my hair, and he

was fucking my mouth for all he's worth. I relaxed my throat and let him

in deep. My own cock was throbbing with need but right at that moment, I

only cared about making it good for him. 

 

"God! Alexxxxxxx." 

 

The first shot went directly down my throat, the second I got just a

taste of as he pulled back a little to let me breath, the third landed in

the center of my tongue and I enjoyed it as if it were a gourmet dish. He

pulled back a little more and moaned as I circled the head with my tongue.

 

 

"Damn, you are the best cocksucker in the Uncharted Territories." 

 

"Would you lend you cocksucker a hand or untie me so I can take care of

it." 

 

He grinned, moved so he could reach and jacked me off expertly. We

grinned as we panted together then he reached to untie me. 

 

Turned out I spent a good deal of that week tied to that bed. But you

know what? It was one of the best vacations I've ever had. 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

Our second day of vacation, I pulled Alex outside after breakfast. Time

to carry out my waterfall threat. I pulled him along as he protested. 

 

"Walter, what is someone sees us?" 

 

"Alex, I paid premium credits for a place we could do as we please. I was

assured that this area was private. If anyone comes by, I hope they enjoy

the show. Now come on." 

 

The minute we hit the water, I wondered if we'd be doing anything at all.

 

 

"Walterrrrrrrrr, it's fucking cold as hell." 

 

Now, I was a Marine. You don't think I was about to admit that I might

have trouble getting it up because of a little cold water. 

 

"Wuss! I'll warm you up, promise." 

 

The water from the fall was marginally warmer. It was fed partly by a hot

spring. I pulled his shivering body close. Our kisses soon warmed my blood

as my body adjusted to the water. I moved us farther under the water,

finding a spot with more secure footing. 

 

I turned him in my arms and rubbed my partially hard cock against his

ass. Sucking at the spot I know drives him crazy. His moans helped Wally

along. Soon I was hard enough to penetrate him. I reached for his cock to

stroke it and he snorted. 

 

"Lexi is not coming out to play. But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy the

experience. I'm lubed. I can't believe you got it up in this freezing

water. Guess all that Marine training was good for something." 

 

"Marine training does not include how to get it up in cold water. That is

purely the result of having a sexy partner and a beautiful spot to

vacation." 

 

"Whatever. Put it in me, would you?" 

 

"Ah, the honeymoon is definitely over. No more romance." 

 

"We can continue the honeymoon as soon as you take me someplace warm

enough for my balls to drop back down from hiding under my lungs." 

 

The grin over his shoulder took the sting from the words. I pushed

forward and slipped into his hot body. He relaxed against me and I started

to pump in and out of him. He sighed then turned his head to kiss my

cheek. 

 

"You know I'd let you fuck me even if I never got it up." 

 

"Why, Alex?" I was really puzzled at that statement. 

 

"Because it makes me happy to give you pleasure." 

 

"Romance is alive and well in the Skinner-Krycek relationship." Then I

dropped the tease. "Thank you, Alex." 

 

I began to pump harder so I could come and get him out of the water. 

 

We were standing in crotch-deep water. And it had never occurred to me

that the 'fish' might notice us. I was just on the point of coming when

Alex let out a shriek as he pulled violently away from me. 

 

"Alex, what is it?" 

 

"What kind of fish do they have here? Piranhas?" 

 

He was headed for the shore while trying to look at his dick. I would

have laughed if I hadn't been worried about losing part of my lover. I

moved as quickly as I could to him and scooped him up. Getting to shore

with his weight and mine wasn't that easy but I managed. 

 

I dropped to my knees to see if he was damaged. I could see small red

marks but no missing skin. I touched him, gently tugging his foreskin to

check the edge for any sign of more serious trauma. 

 

"Alex, it's just some red marks, no tears in the skin. You're still

intact." 

 

"I'm cold. I'm going inside." 

 

He turned and marched to the cabin. I stayed outside until I knew I could

face him and not giggle. When I finally went in, I found him wrapped in a

blanket and curled into a ball on the sofa. 

 

"If you don't want to lose a kneecap, keep your mouth shut!" 

 

Well, I thought I was ready to face him. I turned and went into the

kitchen to put on the kettle for tea. Then went and pulled on a pair of

pants. I stayed away from him until I had the tea ready. I put the cup in

his hand and kissed his cheek then sat in a chair with my own tea. 

 

"I'm sorry, Alex." 

 

"You should be; it was your fucking idea. I didn't want to do it." 

 

One thing marriage had taught me the first time round was apologize -

even when you didn't do anything wrong. I refrained as well from pointing

out that had he been hard his dick wouldn't have been trailing in the

water like a fishing lure. The turbulence of the water probably made his

foreskin quiver quite attractively. From a fish's point of view. 

 

"I'll make it up to you. The rest of the day is yours. What ever you

want, I'll do." 

 

The sudden gleam in his eye made my stomach tighten. 

 

"Anything I want?" 

 

I swallowed and told myself 'How bad could it be?' 

 

"Anything." 

 

"Go start the tub. Good and warm." 

 

"Is it for me or you?" 

 

I asked because we had discovered long ago that our ideas of a hot shower

differed. 

 

"For you. Get in and soak. I'll come in to get you later." 

 

So far it wasn't bad. I filled the tub and sank down into the water. I

heard him on the comm. Then, a short time later, heard the doorbell. He

came toward the room and I wondered what was about to befall me at my

lover's hands. 

 

He placed a package on the vanity then left the room. When he came back,

he was naked and had a blanket over his arm. The blanket was spread

carefully on the floor. 

 

"Ok, big guy, on the blanket." 

 

I lay down and spread my legs when he nudged my foot. The box was opened

but, of course, I couldn't see into it. He pulled out a set of nipple

clamps and I wondered how he had explained them to whomever he had spoken.

They were the type that can be tightened to the point of drawing blood if

you are inclined that way. 

 

He applied the first one and tightened until I moaned. 

 

"Too much?" 

 

"No, I can take more." 

 

He took me at my word and tightened them one more turn. I figured he had

come up with this because I respond so well when he's rough with my

nipples. When I'm turned on, you can't hurt them. The second one was in

place quickly. Then he bent his head and ran his tongue across the nipple

part that was sticking out past the edge of each clamp. Wally was

instantly alert. 

 

The next thing out of the bag was a razor and some sort of shaving gel. I

raised my head to watch as he shaved my groin. He was very careful, not a

single nick. 

 

His voice was a low husky command. 

 

"Roll over." 

 

I obeyed and used my elbows to keep my nipples off the blanket. 

 

"Down flat!" 

 

God, I love his voice! And to have him issuing commands in the voice I

normally only heard when he was in extremis was making Wally desperate. I

dropped my chest and moaned as my clamped nipples came into contact with

the blanket-covered floor. 

 

I heard water running but didn't turn to see what he was doing. I was

pretty sure it was for an enema. Now he had been in my mind, and there

were gaps in what he had seen just as there were in what I had seen, but I

began to think he had seen more of my kinks than he had admitted. 

 

I read an article once by a Dom who said he liked to fuck his boys while

they held their water. Pervert that I am I wondered how it would feel,

from either side. Of course, he used condoms and Alex and I don't, but if

he gave me one enema to clean me out and then... 

 

The water was warm and I held it until I was uncomfortable. As I used the

toilet, he fixed a second bag. Then I was sure he had seen this while in

my mind. When I finished and used the cloth he handed me, he spoke with

that voice again. Wally twitched against my stomach. 

 

"Down. Shoulders on the floor, ass high." 

 

I took the position he indicated. He rubbed a thick dollop of lube on my

hole then slipped the nozzle in. The water was a little warmer than before

but not unpleasantly so. I was feeling slight pressure when he pulled out

the tube. 

 

I smiled against my arm as his cock slid smoothly inside me. 

 

"God, this is incredible. You feel so good, Walter." 

 

I moaned and pushed back toward him. 

 

He bent over my back so he was close to my ear. 

 

"Slut likes this, doesn't he?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

I hissed as he drove in deep. The pressure from the water combined with

the feel of his cock hitting my prostate was exquisitely painful. I wanted

more. His fingers found my nipples and he rubbed against the part he could

touch. 

 

He kept rubbing as he pounded into me. There was no finesse to it. He was

rutting and I wanted him just that way. His cock stabbing into my prostate

almost sent me over the edge. But I gritted my teeth and tried to think of

the water in the lake outside, the snow on the mountains, anything except

erupting. 

 

He slammed into me harder than the other times and bit my shoulder. I

could feel him jerking as he shot in me. He lay there panting for a minute

then pulled up and out of me. 

 

"On the toilet. Hold your water." He croaked at me. 

 

I hurried to obey, watching as he knee walked to me. He knelt between my

legs and began to remove the clamps. As soon as the blood began to flow

again, I groaned. He gave me a wicked smile before grabbing one with his

teeth, the other with his fingers. 

 

I arched against him and almost lost it all right then. His other hand

dropped to my cock and he started to pump me. He raised his head to purr

at me. 

 

"Come whenever you want, slut." 

 

I whimpered and pulled his head back to my nipple. "Bite it." 

 

I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. "Harder! Make it hurt, damnit!" 

 

He tightened his teeth, his fingers pinched harder and his fist worked my

cock harder. The pressure of holding the water combined with his hands and

mouth on me was agony. An agony I wanted to last forever. 

 

But my body had other ideas. Suddenly I was coming, hard. Splashing his

chest and throat with my come. Jerking against his hands and mouth. The

water pouring from my body as he held on and rode it out with me. 

 

The world grayed out around me and I slumped back against the wall. When

I could focus again, he was cleaning me gently. Most of my come still

shining on his chest. I reached for him and he came into my arms even

though it would mean cleaning me again. 

 

I kissed him, our tongues caressing each other. When I pulled back, he

smiled at me. 

 

"Did the earth move?" 

 

"Always does with you, Alex. I can hardly wait to see what else you have

planned." 

 

"Was is anything like you thought it would be?" 

 

"More, better." 

 

"How better?" 

 

"You're the one who did it to me." 

 

"Then maybe you should do it to me one day. But not today because this

day is mine. Now get your butt up and make lunch." 

 

"Give me a hand, I'm old you know." 

 

"Yeah, old man. Real old." 

 

He smiled as he reached for the cloth he had dropped. We cleaned

hurriedly; I headed to the kitchen on still shaky legs to fix my lover the

best lunch on the planet. 

 

+++++++++++++++ 

 

He insisted that I relax on the sofa while he fixed our lunch. I sat

there contemplating the little scene we had just played. I had expected

him to stop me several times and he hadn't. I had wanted to see how he

would look shaved since the first time we were together but thought he

would protest. 

 

And as for the enema sex - I had seen that in his mind when we had

bonded. It had been an incredible feeling, the warm water surrounding me.

I had been turned on with the idea because of the way I 'saw' it when we

bonded. But once I was actually doing it, his reactions had spiked my

response. I know I had gone at him as if I were playing beat-the-clock. 

 

I wanted to ask him questions about how it was for him but thought I'd

wait. He often seems to read my mind and tell me the things I want to

know. He was always making remarks about being kinky but, so far, that was

the kinkiest thing we had done in my opinion. 

 

Granted, it couldn't be called vanilla but it still was a far cry from

some of the things Spender had forced me to do. I wondered if Walter was

holding back on his needs or wants because of what he had seen in my mind.

 

 

I wanted so desperately to be the best lover he'd ever had. To give him

everything he needed so he wouldn't feel the need to look elsewhere. Maybe

I could use part of my day to do that. His voice interrupted my reverie. 

 

"Alex, food." 

 

I looked up at him holding a tray and moved over to make room for him. I

looked at the feast he had for us, wondering when he had ordered the

ingredients. We were almost through eating when he started to talk. 

 

"Thank you, Alex, for making one of my fantasies a reality. But if you

have in mind doing that kind of thing for the rest of the day, drop the

idea. I pushed you into what I thought was going to be a romantic

interlude. Instead I freeze your balls half off and get you nibbled by

fish. Although I know why they were attracted. But I want you to have your

fantasies for the rest of the day." 

 

"I had a great time, Walter. It felt incredible." 

 

"Maybe so, but it was my fantasy. I want us to explore yours. How long

have you wanted to shave me?" 

 

"Since the first time we were together." 

 

"All you had to do was ask. Do you like the way it makes me look?" 

 

"Yeah!" I gave him my best leer causing a chuckle to rumble from him. 

 

"Then you'll have to keep me this way. Or rub it for me when the hair

comes back and it itches like crazy." 

 

"I'll keep you smooth." 

 

"Good; now what do you want to do next?" 

 

"Anything we do is fine with me. I don't really have anything I want to

do." 

 

He grunted and I knew he hadn't bought it. He took the almost empty plate

from my hands and put it on the tray. Then I was in his arms, one of his

strong legs thrown over me. 

 

"Alex, everyone has things they like to do. Or things they think they

would like but haven't tried yet. I want you to trust me with them." 

 

"Walter, you saw some of the things they made me do, I know you did. My

only experiences before you were sick and twisted. I don't want to bring

that into our relationship. I don't want you to think I'm like them." 

 

He took hold of my chin and turned me to look at him. 

 

"Alex, nothing two people who love each other decide to do together is

either sick or twisted. What was done to you against your will was

twisted, on their part, not on yours." 

 

My voice was barely a whisper, "But I got off on some of it." 

 

"Your body responded to the physical aspects. That's a far cry from what

you feel when we're together. I was in your mind. I felt the difference.

You shot, you didn't get off. Big difference." 

 

"Is there?" 

 

"Oh, yeah, trust me." 

 

I pulled his head down and latched on to him. We both must have looked a

little glassy eyed when we finished. 

 

"Hmm, I like what you want to do so far." 

 

So I pulled him closer and began to whisper in his ear, afraid to look at

him as I told him the things I had fantasized about. I stopped being

afraid when he moaned and pushed his hard-on against me. I pulled back a

little and watched as he licked his lips. 

 

"You can use my belt, Alex. We'll go back to town a couple of days

earlier than I'd planned and see if we can find any place that makes

floggers. If not, I'm sure we can get one custom made." 

 

I watched as his eyes scanned the room. 

 

"That support post would work. I'll get undressed while you go get our

rope." 

 

When I got back from the bedroom he was standing naked, cock at

attention, his belt held loosely in his hand. He gave me instructions on

how to secure him so there would be minimal damage to his wrists. 

 

Once he was tied, I kissed him. As I pulled back, he whispered "No lube"

I gulped. I had talked about it being a dry fuck but hadn't really

intended to do that to him. 

 

"I didn't really mean that." 

 

"I do." 

 

I stared into his eyes and all I saw was a combination of lust and trust.

I gave him a short nod and stepped back. For just a minute, looking at him

standing there, I felt foolish. But then a wave of lust washed over me and

I fell into character as if we had played this way many times. 

 

I ran one hand down along his hip, squeezing it lightly before smacking

it. He jerked at the surprise of it. 

 

"Who do you belong to?" 

 

"You, Sir." 

 

"And that means what?" 

 

"You may punish me when I do wrong, Sir." 

 

Once again I was amazed at his almost psychic grasp of my inner thoughts.

I hadn't given him any dialogue. I was still too nervous about this but he

had answered as though reading from a script. 

 

"That's correct. I'm going to punish you now. Then I'll use you for my

pleasure. You are not allowed to come until I say. Do you understand? If

you disobey me in this, I will punish you again." 

 

"Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir." 

 

"Very good." 

 

I took his belt from where he had draped it over the back of a chair.

Holding the buckle in my palm, I wrapped it around my hand several times.

I stepped closer to him and swung the belt. He groaned as the blow landed.

I watched the red strip appear on his skin, expecting to feel shame. 

 

Instead my cock twitched. I laid a pattern across his ass and he made the

same low groan with each. When I stopped, I moved to the side. He was

still rock hard. Stepping in close, I ran my fingers over the head

collecting the pre-come. 

 

He had said no lube but this wasn't exactly lube. I rubbed the pre-come

over his hole as he pushed back toward me. Opening my pants, quickly I

positioned myself. 

 

"Time for me to take my pleasure." 

 

"Yes, Sir." He groaned. 

 

I plunged into him; we both whimpered. I stood still long enough to calm

a little. As if he understood, he was still as well. Gripping his hips, I

thrust into him slowly. I wanted to make it last. His tissues clung to me

with each stroke. It was so different than the other times I had been

inside him. 

 

His willingness to let me take him that way had surprised me. But then he

had often surprised me in the last eighteen months. I continued to move,

feeling powerful that this big, strong, alpha man would give up control to

me. He let me fuck him whenever I asked but this was so different. This

was trust. This was love. 

 

I bit his neck as the pressure built. His body arched back toward me,

breath harsh, sweat shining. The smells of our mating rich in the air. I

felt the familiar pressure and thrust in deep one last time, sighing out

his name as I flooded his ass. 

 

He leaned against the post, bearing my weight easily. When I could

breathe without panting, I kissed him gently before pulling out. I untied

him, he sank to the floor, wincing as his striped ass came into contact

with it. 

 

I knelt between his legs. His smile telling me everything was all right. 

 

"Looks like Wally needs some attention." 

 

"Wally enjoyed the foreplay but he'd really like to get off now." 

 

"Did he really?" my voice quavered slightly as I asked. 

 

"He liked it so much he can hardly wait for us to get the proper

equipment. Are you gonna let him come?" 

 

"He's been a good boy even if his owner hasn't." 

 

I bent down and wrapped my lips around him. Didn't take long for him to

spurt. Then Walter fell back, pulling me to lie on his chest. I slipped

into sleep between thinking about my luck in being with him and wondering

if he'd want to play another game I'd dreamed about. 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

We had come back to town two days early. Both to look for toys and

because I wanted to find a way to have a romantic interlude that had been

messed up by the fish nibbling on him. Of course that had been a good

excuse to spend a long session kissing it all better. 

 

Before Alex I had never had an uncut lover. I was enjoying learning all

there was to know about how that bit of extra skin could be toyed with for

different reactions. His reactions always pleased me. I hadn't gotten

around to it but eventually I was going to ask if we could do something

I'd once seen in a movie. 

 

I had made some contacts before we returned and located a hotel with

private bungalows and private heated pools. I had also specified that I

wanted a pool with a waterfall. I was determined to make love with him

that way. It was silly, I know, but it was a fantasy that came to me when

we had arrived at the cabin. I was determined to make it a reality. 

 

There were large windows looking out on the pool so he saw it almost as

soon as we were in the bungalow. 

 

"No fish and heated water, right?" 

 

"I owe you a good time in a waterfall." 

 

"I'll be happy to collect, after we go shopping." 

 

We stashed our things and then headed back to the commercial district.

The shopping trip was both entertaining, Alex insisted we had to try on

certain items and model them. He looks damn hot -- and arousing -- in cock

rings and chastity belts. Guess bipeds anywhere get kinky. 

 

We had a nice leisurely lunch. I stopped and bought some raslak before we

went back to the bungalow. His eyebrow had raised when I bought it but he

made no comments. He was wearing his earring so he was in slut mode. I had

told him that he didn't have to wear it when we went down to planets but

he wore it most times. He said he didn't need to talk to most people and

he wanted to be seen as mine. Being the possessive kind of guy I am, I

didn't argue. 

 

We were barely in the door when he started to strip. He grinned at me

over his shoulder as he walked out of his clothes and headed for the door

to the pool. So I hurried to shed my clothes as well. He was in the water

and wading toward the waterfall by the time I got outside. 

 

I was hard before I got to him. I moved up behind him and wrapped my arms

around him. He relaxed back against my chest and then reached between us. 

 

"That's not a fish." 

 

"Nope. No fish. Just happy to see you." 

 

We shifted position so the water was cascading over one side of our

bodies. It was warm as blood and felt nice pouring over us. I nuzzled at

the side of his throat that was out of the water. He continued to stroke

me under the water. 

 

"I had a really good time today, Walter. Thank you for buying us such

nice toys." 

 

"You're welcome. Gonna wear the chastity belt for me later? This is gonna

sound weird but I'd like to see you in it while you use the flogger on

me." 

 

"You like the way it looks and if it isn't locked, I can take it off to

fuck you so who cares if it's weird. Aren't you the one who said what ever

we both want to do is ok?" 

 

"Yeah, I said that." 

 

He turned his head so I could reach his mouth and we spent several long

minutes kissing. I let my hands roam over him slowly. Then held his balls

in one hand as I toyed with his foreskin with the others. He pulled back

and grinned. 

 

"That's definitely not a fish. Have I told you it makes me crazy when you

do that to me? Maybe we should go back to the healer and see if we can get

yours back." 

 

"Could we try docking if I did?" 

 

"We could probably do that even if you don't. Mine is pretty lose, should

cover most of your glans. Hey, how do you know about that? I thought I was

the only uncut man you'd even been with." 

 

"You are, but I watched porn. And I'd probably have tried to find an

uncut man if I'd known it was so much fun to play with." 

 

I ran the edge of a finger just underneath the skin sliding in the

pre-come that was gathering. His head dropped back against my shoulder and

he let out a deep moan. 

 

"Like that, don't you?" 

 

I released his balls and gripped the shaft with that hand as I slipped

another finger under his foreskin. His hand guided my cock to rest between

his cheeks. Both his hands wrapped around my back, gripping my ass and

squeezing. 

 

We started to rock against each other. My cock sliding as it had the

first time I jacked him off this way. Only that time I hadn't known him

this well. I hadn't really known how he reacted to having that bit of

flesh tugged on. But I had learned. 

 

"Walter, please!" 

 

"Please what, Alex?" 

 

"Make us come." 

 

"Such a demandi..." 

 

"Do it, damn you!" 

 

I bent to bite his throat, thrust against him hard and stroked up with

one hand as I skinned him back to make contact with that little bundle of

nerves. I felt him jerk and raised my head to watch as his come shot out

into the warm water. I ground my own erection against his sweet ass and

added my come to the water. 

 

We stood there, holding on to each other until we calmed. He turned in my

arms to wrap his around me. 

 

"Thank you, Walter. This time was perfect." 

 

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go in; it's getting dark. I'm going to

ply you with raslak and take advantage of you." 

 

"I wondered why you bought that. But you know you don't have to get me

drunk. I like it when you take advantage of me." 

 

"Damn! There goes that date rape fantasy." I grinned at him. 

 

"Ah - see, I didn't know it was a fantasy. Should I dress like a school

boy?" 

 

"I said date rape not teacher seducing student. Although that might be

fun, too." 

 

We hurried into the bungalow since the temperature was dropping. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

I almost hated going back to the ship when our vacation was over. The

planet was so beautiful, but it was a resort and can't live in one

forever. The time apart had been good for John and D'Argo. John and Aeryn

were nice and tan from the beach. Chiana came back with as much currency

as she'd left with, not an unusual occurrence for the little tralk. 

 

We had been back on board for about two months when I decided Walter and

I should discuss the future. I had finally come to think in terms of there

being a future, you see. I mean really believing we had a future. 

 

We were snuggled in bed after a long session of loving, neither of us

sleepy for once, when I decided to bring it up. 

 

"Walter, have you thought about the future?" 

 

"How do you mean that? I've thought that I'll be sleeping next to you for

the rest of my life whether that's another week or another century. Is

that what you're asking?" 

 

"Not exactly, although it's nice to hear that's what you have planned. Do

you see us spending the rest of our lives here on Moya?" 

 

"If Crichton perfects the wormhole technology, do you want to go back to

Earth? I have to say the only thing I'd go back for is the boy. Get him

off that planet. To be honest with you, I'm not sure most of mankind is

worth saving. But all that may be a moot point if Einstein was correct." 

 

"I know. It might be over. We three may be the only free humans left,

maybe the only ones living. But you still haven't said if you see us here

on Moya." 

 

"Alex, I thought you liked Moya and Pilot." 

 

"I do. But it's nice to see sunshine, have real ground to walk on." 

 

He pulled back so he could see my face. 

 

"Ok, spit it out. You obviously have some plan or at least a picture of

what you want." 

 

"I want to go back to the Healers and see if they can take our DNA and

give us a child or maybe children. Then find a nice planet that isn't too

populated to settle on and raise a family." 

 

"Children? How many did you have in mind?" 

 

"Depends on if they can do it and if there is some way to hold part of

them in stasis. You know get one up to a semi-independent age before we

uncork the next one. Also that way if we decide we aren't very good at the

parent thing, we just don't uncork the others." 

 

"Well, that's an improvement over the old fashioned way. Remember that

planet Crichton talked about that he was stranded on for a while? That

might be a good place. Sounded a lot like Hawaii. What if he works out the

wormholes and it turns out that we can go back with only the actual time

we've been here having passed there?" 

 

"Then we go back and bring out the ones we know won't give up. We settle

down somewhere raise children and train them for battle. And one day we go

back and kick the Grays the hell off Earth." 

 

He kissed me, one of those long deep ones that speak of his love for me.

Then he pulled back to look at me. 

 

"Guess we need to talk to the others. I'll miss them but if we are gonna

raise rug rats we need to have a home. I won't rear our children on a ship

no matter how big." 

 

We put off the talk for several more months. John was getting close on

the wormholes and we wanted to see what would happen. He finally opened

one that was stable but what we found on the other side left us all

without a home. 

 

We found a barren planet. Oh, the buildings were there but the people

were gone. Moya scanned the entire surface and found nothing left except

plant life and insects. We figured the Grays had even used up the animal

life. 

 

It was not an easy time for us. The three of us mourned for months, the

depression so deep we almost didn't make it out the other side. But then

the decision was made to build a life somewhere in the Uncharted

Territories. So we made a trip back. We went down to the planet's surface

only long enough to acquire seeds for the foodstuffs we all missed. 

 

With the decision to find a planet to call home, we needed to revisit the

Healers: Aeryn, to have the stasis removed so her child could mature and

to get a permanent change made so she could have others; Walter and I, to

see about children of our own. 

 

We reached the planet of the Healers and I was almost afraid to go down.

Afraid they would tell us that we couldn't have a child except the old

fashioned way. Aeryn had told us she would bear a child for us if that

were the case. Of course, she would need to have the one she was carrying

first. 

 

Chiana made a similar offer but the kisses proved she was not compatible

with us. Walter said that was too bad 'cause he would have loved to see a

little girl with white hair, gray skin and my green eyes. 

 

+++++++++++++++++ 

 

Alex had been nervous about going down to the planet. I knew he was

afraid it wouldn't work. Matter of fact, we had had the worse fight of our

relationship over the whole thing. 

 

"Walter, if they can't do this, I want you to have them make me female." 

 

"No, Alex. I won't do that." 

 

"I want us to have children together. So if that's the only way, I want

to do it. I told you we can still do anal. I will never deny you that.

You'll only have to do it the other way when I'm fertile and we are ready

for a baby." 

 

"No, and I don't intend to discuss this any further." 

 

My AD voice was in full effect. The one that used to make people quake. I

stomped away from him and out of our quarters. He had the good sense not

to follow me. I was sitting on the terrace looking at the stars sometime

later when D'Argo found me. 

 

"Walter, may we talk?" 

 

"Depends." 

 

"I have come to consider you a friend, Walter. Alex is very upset. His

mood is effecting Moya and Pilot. The two of you have never disagreed this

way in the time I have known you. It might be good to talk about it. John

has always told us that it is good to talk things out." 

 

"D'Argo, I told him my reasons for saying no some time ago. I would lay

the universe at his feet if he asked and I had the ability but I won't do

this." 

 

"But he seems to want this child so badly. Pilot says he is aching. And

this is something you can give to him." 

 

"No! I can't and I won't." 

 

"Walter, there has to be more to this than just the changes it would make

to how you have sex. I've watched the two of you together. I've seen the

way you look at him. I don't believe you want to deny him the family he

wants so desperately." 

 

"That's not it at all." 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

I turned to see Alex standing in the doorway. D'Argo rose from his crouch

next to me and left us alone. 

 

"Come here, Alex." 

 

He came closer but refused the hand I held out to him. Fair enough; I had

used sex and physical affection on more than one occasion to get my way

with him. I don't deny that I often use unfair tactics with him. He sat a

few feet from me and waited. 

 

"Alex, I told you once before why I don't want you transformed into a

woman." 

 

"But things are different now. I thought you wanted to be a father. I

thought you loved me enough, you would want it to be with me." 

 

"My love for you has nothing to do with this. Besides, you're talking as

though we already knew it was the only way. And we don't know that yet." 

 

"That's true, but I want the decision made before we go down. That way we

won't have to waste any time." 

 

"Alex, I won't do this. I fell in love with a man. A beautiful man who

gives me greater pleasure than I ever thought possible. There is so much

of our physical relationship we would lose if you became a woman." 

 

"After we had children, we could come back and get me changed back. Would

that make you happy?" 

 

"We aren't going to convert you. End of discussion." 

 

"You fucking selfish prick!" 

 

He jumped up and ran from the chamber. I let him go because there was

nothing else I could say. The fear was so deeply rooted I didn't even want

to speak it. I certainly didn't want to give him a chance to try and argue

me out of it. 

 

He hid from me for two days. None of the others would help me find him.

Pilot even refused to give him messages from me. I pleaded with them all

but they were firmly on his side. And I couldn't even find it in me to get

angry over that. 

 

I was sitting in our quarters moping when Pilot spoke to me. 

 

"Walter, Alex asks that you meet him in the shower room and bring his

brush." 

 

"Tell him I'm on my way." 

 

He was sitting naked on the bench when I entered the room, his elegant

hands working his braid free. I didn't speak, I couldn't have forced words

past my lips. 

 

I walked to him. Placing the brush on the bench next to him, I reached to

finish with his braid. His hands dropped, allowing me to take over the

task I had been performing for the last few years. I brushed his hair

carefully; even though it had been braided, it was still tangled after two

days. 

 

When it was smooth, he rose without a word and walked to the shower. I

undressed quickly and joined him, taking the shampoo when he held it out

to me. We bathed silently, and silently I re-braided his hair. He led me

back to our quarters and pulled me down to lie beside him. Then finally,

he spoke. 

 

"Walter, I've done a lot of thinking the last two days. I think there is

something else going on besides the issue of my sex being different. I

want you to tell me, please. Because despite what I said, I don't think

you're a selfish prick." 

 

His eyes looked steadily at me even when his voice quavered. Two days

without him had reinforced my fears of losing him. I knew he had to hear

my real reason for not wanting him changed. It was a memory I had buried

until we found out our home was gone and the issue of children became more

urgent for us. 

 

"Alex, I know you didn't get all of my memories just as I didn't get all

of yours. There was one memory that was buried until recently. Buried so

deeply that I gave you a flip excuse the first time you talked about

changing sexes. Not that the reason isn't valid. I do love having you

inside me, but..." 

 

"But what? Tell me." 

 

"The woman you saw in my mind...that wasn't my real mother. My real

mother died when I was six." 

 

"I'm sorry, Walter. But your memories of the other woman seemed happy." 

 

"They were, Alex. She was never anything but good and loving to me. Why

wouldn't she be, she was my mother's cousin. My father married her less

than a year after my mother died. He was one of those men who couldn't be

alone." 

 

"Then it was good that it was someone who already loved you, right?" 

 

"Yeah, that part was good. It's really hard to talk about this." 

 

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"Like I said my mother died when I was six. It had been an especially

violent year for storms. I grew up in northern Texas, remember? I was all

excited because my mother was going to have a baby and with the

single-minded attention children can show, that was all I could talk

about." 

 

+++++++++++++ 

 

I knew from the serious look and the rough edge to his voice that this

was not a happy story. And even though it had happened over fifty years

before, having blocked the memory then having it coming back made the

wound fresh. 

 

"She would let me lie against her and feel the baby move inside her. She

had even asked with all seriousness what I'd like the baby to be named. At

six, the names I knew best outside my family members were Dick and Jane." 

 

He swallowed and closed his eyes. The pain of the memory making his body

shudder. I tightened my hold on him and waited. 

 

"My mother was due soon so she was staying close to home. School was out

and I was home with her. When her labor started, she wasn't too concerned.

I remember she said to me that we'd have the new baby soon." 

 

Another shudder racked his body and I pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

"My father had gone in to town for staples. We didn't have a phone, my

father was in the only means of transportation we had. When the siren went

off, my mother grabbed me and ran to the storm cellar. We were still there

when my father finally made it home. There had been trees blown down into

the road. He had to get help from a neighbor. So it was dark when he got

there." 

 

The tears were pouring from his eyes and I wanted him to stop talking. I

didn't want to hear the rest but I knew he needed to say it. 

 

"As young as I was, I had nevertheless, seen birth. I was growing up on a

farm, so of course I saw calves being born and our dog have pups. But I

knew something was wrong. My mother was sobbing with the pain. Her dress

was bright red from the blood coming from her body." 

 

I couldn't take any more. I could feel the tears on my own face. And I

felt ashamed for making him relive that horrible day. 

 

"Hush, Walter. You don't need to tell me any more. I understand." 

 

He clutched at me, making full body contact. And then the dam really

broke. His sobs were so loud in the room I barely heard Pilot. I held him,

as he shook so hard it felt as though he would fly apart. 

 

I was dimly aware of the others entering the room looking at us with

worry. Then John was touching my shoulder. 

 

"Alex, I think we should give him something to make him sleep." 

 

I nodded because I couldn't stand the sound of his pain any longer. I

tilted his head, leaving a patch of his throat bare. D'Argo's tongue shot

out, Walter went limp in my arms. 

 

I eased him down so I could splash cold water on my face. 

 

"Alex, you can tell us to go to hell but what the frell was that about?" 

 

"I know now why he doesn't want me having children. When he was six, he

sat in a storm cellar with his mother while she died in childbirth. He had

buried the memory but it came back to him when I started demanding to be

changed. I can't believe I was so stupid." 

 

I hated myself for putting him through that. I guess my self-contempt

must have been in my voice because Aeryn's hand touched my arm softly. 

 

"Alex, you couldn't have known." 

 

"No, but after this much time with him, I should have trusted him to have

a good reason. I should have kept my mouth shut at least until we knew for

sure that it wasn't going to be possible to do it any other way." 

 

"Stop beating yourself up. He won't blame you." John's voice was gentle. 

 

"He won't need to. I'll never forget the way he looked and sounded. Can

you imagine a child experiencing that? And I wanted him to watch me carry

a child." 

 

"Alex, stop it. You've both said that not everything came through in the

Bonding. And it sounds like this was so deep it wouldn't have anyway. Hard

as this was on both of you, at least now you understand that he has a damn

good reason for not wanting you changed." John's tone showing concern. 

 

"But you heard him, saw him. Such pain. I never wanted to hurt him again

and..." 

 

D'Argo gripped my shoulders, "Stop this. Compose yourself for when he

wakes. He's going to need you to be strong for him." 

 

"I know." 

 

They left us, each with a touch of my arm or shoulder, Chiana with a hug.

I asked Pilot to dim the light, crawled into the bed next to him, pulled

him into my arms and waited for him to wake. 

 

Lying there, I again marveled at the depth of his love for me.

Understanding his fear for me didn't stop me from wanting children, but it

did make me understand that we would need to have them without me bearing

them. 

 

I dozed but was instantly awake when he began to stir. I jumped from the

bed and got a cold cloth for his eyes then sat next to him. 

 

"Here, put this over your eyes. Do you want some tea or something?" 

 

"I just want you." 

 

He took the cloth with one hand and pulled me down onto his chest with

the other. 

 

"Well, that's good 'cause you're stuck with me." 

 

"I want to be stuck with you for a long time, Alex. I can't believe I

broke down like that. D'Argo tongued me, didn't he?" 

 

"Yes. Seemed like the best thing to do at the time. I'm so sorry,

Walter." 

 

"It was a long time ago. I remember now that I shut down. I didn't

grieve. I know they worried about me. Probably would have taken me to a

shrink if there had been money for that. I 'woke up' in school that fall.

And until we saw Earth empty, I hadn't remembered any of that." 

 

"And I made it worse by harping on being changed. I won't ask again. If

they can't help us, we'll take Aeryn up on her offer. She would make a

beautiful baby for us." 

 

"Yes, she would, but it has to be yours. I want green eyes." 

 

"Sebaceans live a long time if not killed in battle, Walter. Maybe she

would consider doing it twice." 

 

"I'm betting it won't be an issue." 

 

He was quiet for a long time then finally he spoke. 

 

"You know, I really thought I was doing better at this talking thing." 

 

"You are, Walter. But some things are harder to talk about than others.

Are we ok? I mean, do you forgive me for making you tell me that?" 

 

"Alex, I should have talked to someone about it a long time ago. Better

you than anyone else I ever knew. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn, I

would have told you right away. Then I wouldn't have spent two nights in a

lonely bed, missing my warm, attentive lover." 

 

"Sounds like someone could use some attention now." 

 

I rose up to kiss him. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around

me. 

 

I released his mouth to whisper, "Keep the cloth over your eyes." 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

"Such a good, pet. I'm going to play with you now. You are to lie there

and only move if I tell you." 

 

He nodded. I pushed his hands up above his head, then took the cloth to

cool it down again. He moved only slightly when I replaced the cloth over

his eyes. 

 

"I own the most beautiful pet. So sleek and muscular. It gives me such

pleasure to run my hands over his body. To see how his body responds to

me. All this power tamed by me, owned by me." 

 

I matched my actions to my words. Smiling at the erection beginning to

bob with his accelerating heartbeat. I bent to take a nipple in my mouth

and sucked at it gently. He made a low moaning sound but nothing more. So

I moved to the other nipple. 

 

I straddled him so that our erections were nested together. Rubbing

against him as I spoke again. 

 

"My pet has such a large tool. Just the perfect size to fill his Master

when his Master needs to be serviced." 

 

Then sitting straight, I reached back and ran my fingertips over his

hole. 

 

"And my pet's hole is just the perfect size to hold his Master's tool

when his Master wishes to use him." 

 

Another low moan. I gripped our cocks in my hands and worked them slowly.

 

 

"We fit together so nicely, my pet and I. As though we are the two sides

of a ceramic worker's mold. Two halves of one whole." 

 

I let us go and bent to take his mouth. Kissing him until we were

breathless. Sitting upright again, I pinched his nipples. 

 

"Now I wonder which would be more stimulating. Allowing you to service me

or taking my pleasure inside you? Such a difficult decision, pet." 

 

"Please!" 

 

"Do you have something to say, pet? Do you wish to make the decision for

me?" 

 

"No, Master. I only wish you to make it, quickly." 

 

"Ah, you are too tense, pet. You must relax. I know just how to relax

you." 

 

I moved down to kneel between his legs. Pushing them wide, I nuzzled

against his belly button. I kissed his nipples again, then pinched then

hard. He arched and groaned. 

 

"I think I wish to disseminate myself in my pet tonight. Fill him with

the proof of my pleasure." 

 

His legs were lifting before I finished the word disseminate. I smiled

down at him. The man is such a slut sometimes. And I mean that in a most

loving way. 

 

I grabbed the lube and coated my dick. Positioning carefully, I pushed

inside him quickly as I know he likes. I was wearing a silly grin as his

hands twitched and I knew he wanted to reach for me. 

 

"My pet is so hot, so tight. His body clutches me, wants me inside.

Craves me to use it." 

 

I started to fuck him then pulling out all but the tip and ramming back

in, hard and fast. He was making desperate needy sounds as I used him. His

hands flexing above his head where I had placed them. 

 

"Gonna come in you, pet. Gonna gift you with my essence." 

 

I pumped into him, felt the warmth spreading out to fill him. I reached

to jerk him and it only took a couple of tugs. 

 

"Alexxxxxxx!" 

 

He gave up obeying me then and reached to pull me down against him. I

burrowed my face against his throat as his hands caressed me. 

 

"I love you, Master." 

 

"I love you as well, my pet." 

 

I rose for a cloth, cleaned us both then got into bed next to him. For

the first time in two days I slept. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

We reached the Healers shortly after landing on the planet. Aeryn and

Crichton were sent to one area while we went to another. Alex paced back

and forth while we waited to be seen. Doctor's offices are the same every

where, boring and you have to wait. 

 

When the Healer entered the room, she came hurriedly to sit by my side. 

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sosa, the family specialist here. What can I do for you?"

 

 

"I have decided it is time for a family and I wish to have them with my

slut." 

 

"Ah, well, that is easily accomplished. I'll make arrangements for the

sex reassignment." 

 

"No, Doctor. I don't want his sex changed." 

 

"But we can change him back as soon as the offspring are birthed." 

 

"I don't want to risk him by making him carry the children. We plan on

building a new life some distance from here so returning later might be

difficult. Is it possible to combine our DNA and give us children another

way." 

 

"The fees are much higher." 

 

Now, Moya still had stores of viable commodities from the shadow

depository the others had "liberated". Crichton and the others had told us

we could have all we needed so that was not an issue. 

 

"I had assumed the costs would be higher. We are prepared for that." 

 

Before the discussion could continue the door opened and Dr. Yona burst

into the room. 

 

"I just heard you were here. I'm so glad you came back. Dr. Sosa, they

were patients of mine a few years ago. If you don't mind, I'll arrange for

whatever procedures they need." 

 

"Certainly, Doctor. I'll leave you in his hands." 

 

Dr. Sosa left as Dr. Yona pulled up a chair to sit next to us. 

 

"I have been hoping you would return. Your DNA proved to be so

fascinating. What ever you want done, I will have done for the same price

as before. Just tell me what you need." 

 

So I gave him the information I had given to his colleague. 

 

"How many children do you wish? And do you want all of one sex or a

combination?" 

 

"I guess that depends. We would like several but obviously we could not

care properly for them if they were all the same age. And since we are

settling on a planet some distance from here, coming here every time we

were ready for the next one will not work. As for the sex, we want a

combination. But the first should be a female with my slut's green eyes." 

 

"You are indeed a man who knows what he wants. Now let me tell you what I

can do for you. We can take the genetic material and combine it in the

forms you wish. By that I mean we can combine your physical traits in any

combinations you wish." 

 

"So the daughter with his eyes will be no problem?" 

 

"None at all. We could also give you a son with your physical size and

his hair and eyes. I'll have the computer show you all the combinations

and you just pick what you want. Now as to the ages, we can create them

and keep all but the first one is stasis." 

 

"This would allow us to release them when we were ready?" 

 

"Yes and in any order you wish. So if you wanted two boys of similar

traits you could decide to rear the one with brown eyes before the one

with green." 

 

"Is the stasis release difficult to do?" 

 

"Not at all. I will give you and your slut detailed instruction on how to

work the equipment." 

 

"What sort of power supply does the equipment need?" 

 

"It can run on most types available. Solar batteries are normally the

easiest. Or they can be attached to your ship's power supply. The back up

system is good for three cycles, so you shouldn't have any problems." 

 

"Sounds perfect. When can we start?" 

 

"I'll get you containers to provide the genetic material. You'll want a

private room for that. I'll go set it up. While you wait, you can be

looking at the computer images of all the possibilities. Your DNA

information is in my private files." 

 

He stood and led us to a screen on a desk in the corner of the room.

Sitting, he quickly keyed in some information then made room for us. 

 

"The images will come up one at a time. Each one will stay on screen

until you accept or reject. This key is accepted, this is rejected. Keep

as many as you like because the basic zygote will not trigger until you

wish. So, in essence they will not be real until the process is started.

Until then, they are only potential. Like the material you will provide me

with." 

 

"You haven't made any offspring from our genetic material, have you?" 

 

"No, that would be unethical without your permission. I did however

manage to manufacture a cure for a rare flu that had a ninety percent

fatality rate from the material you left with me. The government of the

planet that had been almost wiped out was most appreciative. And it

appears that it might work on other types of diseases." 

 

"That's good to know." 

 

"Well, I'll go make arrangements for the private room and put out the

containers. Try to fill as many as possible. I will color code them. Does

not matter whose goes in what color as long as each of you remains with

that color." 

 

He left us and we sat to look at the computer with images of possible

children. He must have put in specifics because the first picture was of a

young woman with Alex's hair and green eyes. 

 

"That's a definite accept." 

 

I hit the button and the next image appeared. We spent the next half arn

deciding on our future children. It was amazing what combinations were

possible. It also triggered a memory for me that my mother had been a red

head, so of course I had to have the daughter and son with red hair and

green eyes. 

 

"Alex, before he comes back, do you want us to have the first one right

away, or wait until we reach Acquara?" 

 

"I want it now. The red headed girl with green eyes. And I want to name

her for your mother." 

 

"My mother's name was very plain, Alex. You might want something more

colorful for our daughter." 

 

"No, I want your mother's name even if it was awful. We are going where

her name won't be judged by the standards that we used to know." 

 

"Her name was Katherine." 

 

"That's not so plain, Walter. Why, that gives you several options, not to

mention all the different spellings possible. Which spelling?" 

 

"With a K." 

 

There was a tap on the door then Dr. Yona entered the room. 

 

"All finished with the selections?" 

 

"Yes, we are." 

 

"Good. I have a room ready, if you'll follow me." 

 

"We need to let our friends know that we'll be here a while." 

 

"Of course. Why are they here so I know where to look for them?" 

 

"She needed to have stasis removed for her child." 

 

He sat at the computer again and soon we were looking at Crichton. We let

him know we'd be a while. 

 

"No problem. They say the entire procedure Aeryn needs will take three

arns. Want to meet at the hotel you guys stayed in the last time?" 

 

"That works for us. We'll be the two exhausted men that probably need

help back to the ship." 

 

I turned back to the doctor then; "We want the first child right away. It

there any easy way for us to show you which one?" 

 

"Give me a description." 

 

He typed as I explained which one and soon the picture was there on the

screen again. 

 

"She'll be very attractive. The hair color - from you or your slut?" 

 

"Me." 

 

"It's quite lovely. May I use the recessive for my next child? I will

only take the gene for the hair nothing more." 

 

"Of course you may. I would not deny you such a request." 

 

"Thank you, Sir. Now if you are ready, I will take you to the room." 

 

Alex nudged me then. 

 

"I forgot to ask. After the material is obtained, how long before we have

the baby and the others in stasis." 

 

"The stasis material will be ready in a couple of arns. We will need a

solar day for the child. Or I can set the equipment to begin processing

her before you take her to your ship." 

 

"Set the equipment. I don't want to make the others wait if they are

ready to leave." 

 

"I'll see to it." 

 

He led us to a room with a couple of comfortable chairs, a bed and a

large pile of pink and purple containers and left us alone. 

 

"Fill as many as you can. We need very little for the children but I

would like as much as you can provide me for my research. As each

container is filled, place it in here and push the button." 

 

He indicated a small door in one wall. I assumed the button would signal

someone to collect the material while it was still fresh. 

 

When the door closed behind him, Alex launched himself at me. I staggered

as he wrapped his body around mine. 

 

"I'm so happy, Walter. We'll have our little Katherine soon." 

 

"And we'll be walking the floor, losing sleep, having less time to fuck."

 

 

But I grinned at him as I said it. He grinned back at me. 

 

"Guess I'd better milk you dry now so it'll be at least a day before you

get horny again." 

 

"Then get to it. You want the pink or the purple containers?" 

 

He dropped his legs from my waist and turned to grab the pink. 

 

"I think pink is a good color for you. Shows that a real man isn't afraid

of the color." 

 

He pushed me toward one of the chairs. 

 

"Just sit down, Walter, and I'll take care of you." 

 

For the next three arns, Alex and I took turns bringing each other off.

We went until our cocks were so tender they didn't even twitch when

touched. 

 

We staggered out of the room to find an attendant waiting to take us to

see Dr. Yona. 

 

"Hello, I can see you're tired so I won't keep you. I've had the

equipment sent to the landing field. Just see the controller, give them

this card and it will be loaded for you." 

 

"Thank you, Doctor. Now, for our instructions." 

 

"Yes, these are duplicates of the two machines they will load for you.

This is the stasis machine. It keeps the material viable and protects it.

When you are ready for the next child, press the red button. The display

will activate to show a picture of each possible zygote. One picture for

each push of the button." 

 

"That's simple enough." 

 

"Yes, I told you it was easy. When you reach the one you want, press the

blue button. That will release the capsule for that zygote to you. Then

you will place the capsule in this machine." 

 

He pressed the button, a slot opened and the capsule appeared. He led us

to another machine that looked very similar to an Earth incubator. Pushing

a button on the lid, we heard a release of air then the lid rose. 

 

"Place the capsule in the slot here. Close the lid and then press this

button. Then just wait until the signal sounds. That's it." 

 

"And you said this part takes a solar day." 

 

"Yes. Much better than the old fashioned way. But some people just want

the experience of carrying a child. Most of our females will carry the

first and then do the rest this way. It certainly is easier on the males

as well." 

 

"May I ask, why then did Dr. Sosa assume that I would want Alex changed?"

 

 

"Dr. Sosa is very old line. She's actually over a thousand years old, so

she tries to steer everyone into doing it the 'natural' way. Personally, I

think she enjoys the hands-on part of bringing babies into the world. Even

though most women don't need assistance to have a child." 

 

I felt Alex's hand touch my back, no doubt he was thinking about my

newest revelation to him. But I smiled again at the doctor and thanked

him. When we reached the hotel, Crichton and Aeryn took one look at us and

went to get a conveyance to take us back to the field. 

 

We went back to the ship and collapsed in our bed and slept for several

arns. While we slept our shipmates put together a nursery. So we woke with

nothing to do but wait. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

Since the term solar day meant different things depending on who said it

Pilot had stationed a DRD in the chamber next to ours with the equipment.

Not that Walter and I planned to go far from the area but we also weren't

sure how loud the signal would be. 

 

We were lying in our favorite position talking quietly about how old we

felt Katherine should be before we had the next baby. Walter was of the

opinion that we should wait until we had Katherine out of diapers. I had

just agreed when the signal went off. We need not have worried about

hearing it. It was loud. 

 

We fell off our bed trying to get up to go into the next room. Walter

beat me there, barely. He had landed on top when we fell. He had the

incubator open when I reached his side. 

 

"Go ahead, Alex, pick up our daughter." 

 

Is it any wonder I love him when he puts me first like that? 

 

I lifted Katherine carefully from the nest of gunk she was lying in. He

was busy wheeling over the small table we had arranged for her birth. I

placed her down carefully, he used the small suction devise to clean out

her nose and mouth as I began to clean the rest of her small body. 

 

Pilot's voice came through the speakers. 

 

"Walter, Alex, is she here?" 

 

"She's here, Pilot. We're just getting her cleaned up. We'll bring her

down to meet you soon." 

 

"Walter, she's so tiny." 

 

"Alex, she's fine. I'd say she's over seven pounds. A good weight for a

newborn." 

 

Katherine decided it was time to make her presence known. She let out a

healthy yell and Walter grinned. 

 

"See, she sounds like you already." 

 

"Asshole!" But I was grinning, too. 

 

"Hey, guys. Ready to show off the offspring?" John's voice came from the

doorway. 

 

"Come in." 

 

Walter grabbed a clean blanket and I lifted her to let him spread it out.

His big hands were so gentle as he showed me how to wrap her. She had

quieted after that one yell. We would discover that Katherine very seldom

felt the need for a lot of racket. She seemed to know from the beginning

that we would take care of things. Then he lifted her and placed her in my

arms. We turned to let the others gather around. 

 

There is no way to describe the way I felt as he moved to stand behind me

and circle us both with his arms. I had a family, something I'd never

known, and I had it with the only man I'd ever loved. The tears were

threatening but no one there would judge me for them. 

 

Then we introduced our daughter to the others. Chiana pushed at Sparky's

chair. 

 

"Get back, Rygel. They don't want her marked for life by seeing you

first. Hi, Katherine." 

 

"I suppose you think it's better for her to see a tralk as soon as she

enters the world." 

 

"Shut up, furball. Red hair? I didn't know humans had red hair." 

 

"Chi, did you think we all had dark hair just because the three of us do?

Walter's was turning gray before they saw the healers the first time."

John's finger caressed a tiny cheek carefully. 

 

Aeryn moved forward to look as John and Chiana made room for her. It

seemed as though Katherine had been waiting for that moment. Her eyes

opened and she looked straight at Aeryn. I watched as our daughter bonded

with the woman who would one day be her mother-in-law. 

 

"Her eyes are just like yours, Alex. They will be striking with the red

hair." 

 

D'Argo's rumble came from behind Aeryn. "Are all human babies so small?" 

 

I smiled as Walter answered him. "She seems about average for a human

baby, D'Argo. But don't worry, she'll get bigger before you know it.

Especially if her Daddy Alex fusses over her the way I think he will." 

 

I turned to look at him. "Daddy? I thought you were daddy." 

 

"Alex, we need to give her different things to call us. John and Aeryn's

child will have it easy but ours needs a way to distinguish us. I thought

I'd be papa, like I called my own father." 

 

I nodded leaving the rest of the conversation for private. The others

fussed over her a little more then left us alone. We carried her back to

our room and Walter positioned himself on the bed against the wall, I

settled between his legs with our child in my arms. And he enclosed us

once more. 

 

"Now, that we're alone. You are my Daddy, so we need to do this another

way." 

 

He chuckled in my ear. "Nice how you sidestepped that in front of the

others. Yes I'm your Daddy. Always will be." he nuzzled my ear before he

continued. "But I'm Katherine's Papa. Do you want to be Dad? Maybe Da? I'm

open." 

 

"I don't really remember what I called my sperm donor. The Englishman was

more like a father than anyone else I knew. I called him governor in

private. But I don't want Katherine calling me anything I'd associate with

that life. I think Da." 

 

"Then Da it is. Now, do we want to shorten her name? We could go with

Kate. Kitty would work with the green eyes. I'm not too fond of Kathy.

Maybe Kay." 

 

"Kitty? I like Katherine. It's very dignified. A lady's name." 

 

"Then Katherine it stays." 

 

He kissed my neck again as Katherine started to squirm against me making

a tiny mewling noise. I was shirtless since we'd only had on our boxers

when the alarm sounded. She twisted and managed to find my nipple. I

yelped and heard Walter's chuckle from behind me. 

 

"Katherine, you won't be getting anything from that nipple. Trust me on

this. If they produced milk, your Papa would be fat." 

 

"Walter!" 

 

He chuckled some more. He pushed me upright and slipped from behind me. I

let her continue to suck at my nipple while he went into the other chamber

to get a bottle. After the first little jolt of pain it became an almost

pleasant feeling. I don't mean sexual. There was nothing sexual about it.

But it felt right. Like a bonding of my daughter with me. 

 

Walter came back and stood there staring at us. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You just look so beautiful with our child in your arms. I'm glad we

decided to do this. Even knowing all the hassles to come. It'll be worth

every one just to see you holding babies that way." 

 

He came over and sat next to me. I reluctantly pulled her away from my

nipple and pushed the bottle into her mouth. She made a face and turned

her head away, rooting against me until she found my nipple again. 

 

"Baby, Da doesn't have milk." 

 

I pulled her from me and tried the bottle again. And once more she spit

it out. 

 

"Walter?" I knew my voice sounded almost panicky. His was calm as always.

 

 

"Pilot?" 

 

"Yes, Walter." 

 

"The baby doesn't want the bottle. Will you try and contact the Healer?" 

 

"What was his name, Walter?" 

 

"Dr. Yona. I'm glad we didn't leave the area yet. Prepare a transport pod

just in case." 

 

I continued to try with the bottle until Katherine for the one and only

time in her life had a tantrum. So I let her suck my nipple while we

waited to talk to the doctor. 

 

"Walter, I have Dr. Yona." 

 

"Thanks, Pilot. Dr. Yona." 

 

"Yes, Sir, is everything alright. The equipment didn't malfunction, did

it?" 

 

"No, the equipment worked fine. The baby is refusing the bottle. She

keeps sucking at my slut's nipples." 

 

"Mother's milk is best but most babies will accept the bottle easily. Has

your slut tried more than once?" 

 

I saw the frown and reached out to touch his arm. He looked at me and

calmed. 

 

"Of course, doctor. I am with them and watched as he tried several times

but she refuses the bottle and goes back to him." 

 

"If you'll being him down, we'll adjust his hormones so he can make milk

for her." 

 

"I don't want him to be a woman! I like him fine just the way he is." 

 

"I won't make him a woman. Other than producing milk all that will be

different is his chest muscles will look fuller. Not the way a woman

looks. But fuller than they currently do." 

 

"Alright, we're coming down. Comms off." 

 

He turned to look at me and before the question formed on his lips, I

answered. 

 

"If that's what is needed, Walter. I have no problem with feeding our

daughter if it can be done and I can still be male. But what about the

other children?" 

 

"We're going to ask about that. I'll get dressed and get clothes for

her." 

 

By the time Walter dressed and got clothes for Katherine, she had gone to

sleep. He wrapped her snugly while I dressed. D'Argo and John were waiting

at the transport pod for us. 

 

"We're going down with you." John looked determined. 

 

"You guys don't have to do that." 

 

"Walter, we have had experience with doctors before who didn't deliver on

their word. John and I want to stand on your back." 

 

"D'Argo, we're going to cover their back as in 'I've got your back'." 

 

"Yeah, right let's go." 

 

We made the trip to the planet in record time. Our Katherine didn't even

wake. Dr. Yona, himself met us at the door of the clinic. 

 

"I've arranged for you to meet a member of our staff who decided he

wanted to nurse his children so you can see that the change is not great.

He's in the day care facility now with his youngest. Please follow me." 

 

"Doctor, what about our other children?" 

 

"Most babies will take a bottle. Some are just more stubborn about it.

But as I said mother's milk, or in some cases father's, is the best option

for a child. Here we are." 

 

He opened a door to the day care and we all entered the controlled chaos.

A man stood and moved through the children to us. 

 

"Hello, Dr. Yona. I waited as long as I could but only one looma has been

drained, the other is still full." 

 

He was holding a baby cuddled to him. Handing the baby to Dr. Yona, he

opened his shirt wide for us to see his chest. One side did seem fuller

but there was no way that he had breasts. It just looked as though he had

exercised one pec but not the other. 

 

Walter looked at him and then asked. "May I touch?" 

 

"Yes, of course." 

 

Walter reached out and touched the man's flat side then moved to the milk

filled side. The man watched and when Walter stepped back, the man reached

with his own hand, squeezed his nipple and a drop of milk appeared. 

 

"I have fed the last three of my children. I find it a very bonding

experience. My mate is far too busy to do this and her profession keeps

her too far away to make it practical anyway." 

 

"Thank you for waiting for us." 

 

"You are welcome." He reached for his child and as soon as the baby was

close enough, he latched onto him. He crooned softly to the child and he

walked back to the chair. 

 

"What needs to be done, doctor?" 

 

"An injection. It will take effect in about three arns. When the baby is

weaned, another injection will stop the milk. I'll give you a large supply

of each. But of course the next one may take the bottle with no trouble." 

 

"Let's do it then." 

 

"Let's go down to supplies." 

 

The supply area was soon reached and he handed Walter a box filled with

tube like devises. 

 

"These start the milk. These stop it. Each contains one dose." 

 

He opened the box removed a tube and showed Walter how to inject me. Then

he gave Walter both boxes. 

 

"I gave your communications officer the direct link to me in case you

have any other questions. The child is beautiful by the way. I wish you

both much happiness with her." 

 

"Thank you, doctor." 

 

We started toward the doorway. 

 

"I almost forgot. My child will be ready in a few arns. The one I used

your recessive for. Seeing your little one, I think I'm going to be very

pleased with the hair color." 

 

"That's wonderful. We wish you much happiness as well. And thank you for

everything." 

 

"Come back any time." 

 

We went to the hotel because Walter didn't want to go back to Moya until

we were sure the injection worked. We got a room so I wouldn't be forced

to sit across the dining room from him and ordered food. When it arrived,

D'Argo made a suggestion. 

 

"Alex, may I hold Katherine while you eat? For Sebacean women it is

important to eat well during the nursing period so I would believe that to

be the case for most species." 

 

"I think that's correct, D'Argo." 

 

I looked at Walter and he read my mind as he so often does. I hadn't let

her out of my arms since he had placed her there except while I got

dressed. I didn't want to give her to D'Argo if her Papa wanted to hold

her while I ate. 

 

"Let D'Argo hold her while we eat together." 

 

I nodded and watched as those big hands held our child tenderly. We ate

and then D'Argo handed her to Walter. I watched as my big bruiser of a

lover showed me once more just how gentle he could be. He crooned softly

to her whispering in her ear. All I could make out was 'keep you safe'. 

 

When D'Argo finished his food, he and John excused themselves to go check

out the market. We made plans to comm them as soon as we knew the

injection worked. This time I sat against the wall with Walter between my

legs. 

 

"Walter, what will we do if it doesn't work?" 

 

"Everything else Dr. Yona told us has worked so far. Don't borrow

trouble, Alex. We've come too far, through too much for God to deny us

this." 

 

"You're right. I never expected to have you, much less a child." 

 

Katherine started to fuss and nuzzle against Walter. He sat up, turning

on the bed with her. I pulled my shirt up and he watched as my nipples

appeared. 

 

"I think it worked, Alex." 

 

I looked down and they did indeed look as though I'd been working out.

Walter spoke calmly to her as I finishing stripping off my shirt. 

 

"Hush, Katherine. Your Da's going to feed you. Stand up, Alex. I want to

hold you both while you feed her for the first time." 

 

He stood up with her and I jumped to my feet. I took her and watched him

settle on the bed. She mewled at me and I bent to kiss her cheek as she

searched for my nipple. 

 

"Ready, Alex." 

 

I took my position against him and then guided her to my nipple. This

time the pain was a little sharper. Probably because she was hungrier. One

of Walter's arms encircled us as his forefinger caressed her cheek,

brushing against me as well. 

 

You could almost see my pec go down as she nursed. After a few minutes I

moved her to the other side. When she let me go with a contented little

burp, Walter snorted. I smacked at his leg. 

 

"What's so funny?" 

 

"I think I just figured out what our daughter gets from me besides red

hair." 

 

"Bad manners?" 

 

"Give her a bellyful of warm white liquid and she goes right to sleep." 

 

"Walter Sergei Skinner, I can not believe you just compared those two

things." 

 

He started to laugh and I couldn't stop myself: I laughed with him. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

 

We would find as time went by that our little Katherine had quite a

strong will. I really don't know where she got that. But right from the

beginning she twisted her Da around her little finger and never let go. I

often had to leave a room so she wouldn't know just how much her antics

with him amused me. Of course, later I would hear it from him for leaving

him alone to deal with it. 

 

As we traveled to Acquara to make our home there, we spent much of the

time learning how to care for our daughter. I mean I'd had some experience

with children of friends and relatives but Alex had none. 

 

Once he had the ability to nurse he seemed to do that instinctively. And

for some reason I received a great deal of pleasure watching him do it. It

may have been the soft, gentle look in his eyes, or maybe listening to him

hum or sing to her as he did it. 

 

I even teased him that once she was weaned he wouldn't need the shot, I

could see that they were emptied on a regular basis. Of course during our

lovemaking I often got a taste, but was careful not to drain them. I have

to admit the flavor was delicious. 

 

We were greeted warmly at Acquara. For the first couple of days we stayed

near the others. Katherine was quite a hit and we had no shortage of

people offering to care for her. The red hair seemed to fascinate them. 

 

But after a time we went in search of a place to make our home. We chose

a small valley just far enough away to give us a little privacy but close

enough to get to the village whenever we needed to. The villagers came out

to help us build our homes. 

 

Moya and the others had gone on but with the promise of returning when

John Jr. was born. We settled into a routine that was such a change for us

all that it felt wrong at first. 

 

Alex and I had decided to wait until Katherine was at least three before

we had another baby. It was not as if she had no playmates. And both her

fathers doted on her. I made the decision it was time for the next baby

one night when she walked in on us. 

 

We had established 'date' nights. Two nights a week we took John Jr. and

two nights they took Katherine. Those were the nights for game playing or

sometimes just enjoying time alone. But of course we were both healthy men

with strong appetites so we would manage to get a little loving when

Katherine was napping or at night, just like couples always have. 

 

We had put her to bed about two hours before. Alex and I had spent a long

time making out before we even got around to the actual sex. 

 

"Walter, I want to be in you tonight." He husked against my throat. 

 

"Sure, but I want to be on my knees so you go in really deep." 

 

Now, don't get me wrong I love face to face sex. But the angle when I'm

on my knees, shoulders down gets him in so deep and strokes my prostate

just right. Plus I just love the mental images of him conquering me and

taking me. 

 

He slapped my thigh. "Move it, mister." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

I chuckled as he scooted to make room for me to get up. I positioned

myself and he groaned. 

 

"I could almost come just from watching you get ready for me." 

 

I threw him a grin over my shoulder then pulled a pillow close to bunch

up under my head and shoulders. He moved behind me and his hands traveled

over my ass, squeezing the cheeks while I twitched with need for him. 

 

I sighed happily when he entered me. One long hard push and he was in,

his balls slapping against me. I gripped the pillow tightly as he started

to pump into me. I rocked back to meet him, my world now centered on my

lover and the lovely things he was doing to me. The occasional slap on my

ass adding to the pleasure. 

 

I had slipped one hand down to work my cock when I heard a faint slapping

sound and the small voice of our daughter. 

 

"Da, stop. Don't hurt Papa." 

 

I wilted as though ice water had been thrown on me. I swiveled my head to

see a small red head standing next to our bed. Simultaneously, I felt

Alex's no longer hard dick slip from my body, as he sputtered. 

 

"I wasn't trying to hurt Papa." 

 

We pulled hurriedly apart reaching for something to cover our bodies. Not

that Katherine had never seen her fathers naked but she'd never seen us

prepped for sex. I managed to get covered first and reached to pick her

up. 

 

"Katherine, Da wasn't hurting me. Your Da loves me, he would never hurt

me." 

 

"You were making the oh noise." 

 

"Sometimes people make that noise when things are good. Remember when Da

first ate the new dessert that Moya brought us last time? He made that

noise then." 

 

I glanced over her head at Da to see he was flushed on every exposed part

of his body. The embarrassed look on his face did not bode well for any

further messing around that night. Katherine was patting my shoulder and

she looked at her Da. 

 

"What was Da doing to you, Papa?" 

 

Alex groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 

 

"Da was showing Papa how much he loves him. When you are older, Papa will

explain it all to you. Right now you should be asleep. What are you doing

out of bed?" 

 

"Had to potty and I'm thirsty." 

 

"Well, let's go take care of that." 

 

"Already went potty." 

 

"Ok, I'll get you some water and tuck you back in." 

 

I took her from the room and soon had her settled. Alex was in bed

wearing shorts and a tee when I got back. When I dropped the towel, he

frowned at me. 

 

"Walter, put on your shorts." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"In case she comes back." 

 

"No, Alex. I think the worse thing we can do is change our habits. If we

do, she'll get the impression that what we were doing was wrong in some

way. She knows we sleep naked and that's never been a problem." 

 

"But, Walter, she saw us fucking." 

 

"Alex, most children walk in on their parents at awkward moments.

Besides, you weren't fucking me. You were making love to me. An activity I

hope our daughter one day enjoys half as much as you make her Papa enjoy

it." 

 

I slipped into the bed next to him and pulled him close. He sighed as I

kissed him. But pushed my hands away as I tried to push his shorts down. 

 

"Alex, I think it's time for another baby." 

 

"What? How the fuck did we get from being caught in the act to another

baby?" 

 

"Another baby will give Katherine something to focus on besides her

fathers. And if she is busy being a big sister she'll probably be too

tired at night for rambling." 

 

"You may be right. Boy or girl?" 

 

"I think a younger brother. Especially since Aeryn is carrying a girl

this time." 

 

"Walter, are you planning on all our children marrying all of theirs?" 

 

"No. I think some of them will marry local folk." 

 

"Well, that would certainly make this more our home. Let's go pick out a

baby." 

 

"Right now?" 

 

"Why not? I'm wide awake." 

 

"But I thought we could get back to..." 

 

"You can wait. Tomorrow is date night and I'll fuck you through the bed."

 

 

"Then we aren't gonna start the baby until tomorrow night. I don't want

to be on the edge of coming when the alarm goes off." 

 

I let him pull me from the bed and we went down the hallway to the room

where the equipment was set up. For the next hour we argued over which boy

we should have. He wanted one who would grow up to be the image of me. In

the end we compromised on a boy with my eyes and his hair. 

 

He finally let me pull him back to our room and this time he undressed

when I asked. We shared several long kisses before I spoke. 

 

"Alex, would you mind if I feed our son?" 

 

He pulled away from me and turned up the light so he could see me better.

His surprise was clearly evident in his face. Yes, it is true that I

accept the bottom position almost as often as top but I still project the

alpha male image to the world. I guess he had just assumed that I would

always want him to feed. 

 

"He may take a bottle if it's offered." 

 

"I want to do this, Alex. You seemed so happy feeding Katherine. I want

to bond that way with this child." 

 

His fingers slipped through the hair on my chest. "You'll need to get rid

of this. Don't want the baby swallowing hair." 

 

"You'll shave it for me, won't you?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"And you don't mind?" 

 

"Why would I? This way I can steal a sip now and then like you did. I

just have to say I never thought of you as the type." 

 

"Do you think I saw you that way?" 

 

"No, I think you saw it as a necessary move that I should be willing to

make because I pushed for children." 

 

"I wanted them too, Alex. I just didn't want..." 

 

His fingers covered my lips. No need for either of us to go there again.

He turned the light back down before wrapping around me. I drifted into

sleep wondering how the neighbors would react to me breastfeeding. 

 

+++++++++++++++ 

 

I held Walter as he slept, still puzzled over the fact that he wanted to

breast-feed our son. I admit I still at that point expected him to be a

macho Neanderthal about certain things. It just hadn't occurred to me that

he saw our new life and world as a chance to be whatever felt right, as

long as it didn't hurt me or our children. 

 

I had enjoyed feeding our little Katherine and the bonding it brought

about. So I certainly couldn't tell him no. Besides if he decided it

wasn't working, we could always switch. 

 

The next day when I took Katherine to spend the night with John and

Aeryn, I gave them the news. 

 

"Alex, good to see you. How's Walter?" 

 

Katherine had streaked past me screeching JJ at the top of her lungs.

John laughed as he watched his son run to meet her. We suspected even then

that the two would end up together and often joked about it. 

 

"Walter's fine. He's getting everything set up. We decided last night to

have another baby." 

 

"That's great! Boy or girl?" 

 

"Boy. I asked if he thought all of your children should marry all of ours

and he denied thinking that." 

 

"I thought you were going to wait until Katherine was three?" 

 

"Walter thinks she needs a distraction. She walked in on us last night."

Aeryn looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "We were having sex." 

 

John groaned and Aeryn still looked puzzled. John grinned at me then

spoke. 

 

"Earth people were more private about sex than Peacekeepers, Aeryn. They

worried a lot about causing their children psychology trauma. That's part

of the reason for date night." 

 

"I thought that was just to have free time. I didn't think it was about

recreating." 

 

"Well, it's not completely. Some times Walter and I just spend part of

the evening playing chess. Other times we just snuggle and enjoy the

quiet." 

 

"Do you want to leave her longer so you can have the first few hours

alone with the baby? She's probably going to be jealous when she sees you

nursing the baby. Might be nicer to get the first time done without her

there." 

 

"I'm not nursing this time." 

 

"But I thought you liked it and had decided it was the best way to go for

the babies." 

 

"I did and I still do. Walter wants to nurse this time." 

 

I grinned as John's mouth dropped open. Aeryn reached out and pushed it

closed. 

 

"Walter should nurse. I think you should nurse our next one." 

 

"Aeryn..." 

 

I turned and beat a hasty retreat before I was asked to choose sides. I

got home to find Walter had completed his nesting duties and was soaking

in the tub waiting for me. I bent down to kiss him getting a smile as he

lazily stroked his erection. 

 

"You started without me." 

 

"Don't worry I won't finish without you." 

 

"Hold the thought. I'm going to get us some fellip nectar." 

 

"I've never had anyone call it a thought before." He called after me and

I grinned as I entered the house. 

 

I came back with the cold bottles, handing them to him as I stripped

down, then climbed in next to him. When I took my bottle from him, he

wrapped an arm around me pulling me close. 

 

"I told Aeryn and John we're having another baby. John was shocked that

you want to breast-feed." 

 

"Aeryn thinks he should feed the new baby when it comes, doesn't she?" 

 

"Yes. John seems to be resistant. I ran before they had a chance to ask

my opinion." 

 

"At his age I probably would have been, too." 

 

"They offered to let Katherine stay longer so we could have some bonding

time before we need to face sibling rivalry." 

 

"I don't think it will be too bad, Alex. I think me feeding instead of

you will help make it less. She can still feel like her Da is all hers.

I'm very lucky she loves me enough to share you with me." 

 

I smacked at him, as he snickered. 

 

"Oh! Domestic violence." 

 

I growled at him, "I'm going to show you violence. You just wait, Mr.

Smart Ass." 

 

"I can hardly wait." He purred at me. 

 

"Get your ass in the house. You better be spread on our bed, lubed and

ready for my cock when I get there." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

He rose from the tub and trailed water behind him to the house. I sat a

while longer finishing off my bottle. The sight that greeted me when I

walked into our bedroom made me forget everything except him. 

 

He was on his knees like the night before. His fingers were busy rubbing

lube into his hole. I knee walked onto the bed. When I was close enough, I

pulled his fingers out of his body and rammed inside him hard enough to

push the air out of his body, air that contained a word. 

 

"Finally!" 

 

I took him hard and fast slapping at his ass as I pulled out. He moaned

and cussed. Demanding more, harder, deeper. When I felt my balls drawing

up, I reached under him to stroke him. Bending over his back I bit him. He

screamed my name as his ass tightened on me. My dick jerked as I filled

him. 

 

I lay limp on his back and he slid down to lie flat. He had long ago

convinced me that he liked my weight on him as we relaxed after good sex.

We dozed briefly and then went to start our next addition. 

 

++++++++++++++++ 

 

Once the baby was started, Alex had me soak in the tub for a while before

he lathered me up for shaving. Over the years we had discovered that

grooming each other could be a profoundly erotic prelude to sex. Alex

responded to my tending of his hair with either desire to snuggle or a

desire to pounce on me. Of course the latter sometime led to the need to

re-do his hair as I like it falling loose around him as we fuck. He just

looks so damn sexy that way. And his tending to my bathing always brought

little Wally to attention. 

 

But shaving me so I could feed our son was a completely new experience.

Alex and I both knew that as long as I was feeding him, I would need to

stay bare. Alex stated that he would take care of that duty for me. 

 

I was relaxed on the wide bench that served multiple duty for us next to

the huge outdoor tub. He took his time lathering my chest and made sure

the razor was stropped to a high edge. He used the fingers of his left

hand to locate my nipple in the suds making it harden. He carefully worked

the razor out from the nipple's edge and dipped it in the basin of water

he had placed on the ground next to us. 

 

I couldn't believe how turned on I was getting by the whole thing. By the

time he had both sides of my chest bare I was ready to jump him. He

laughed when I pulled him down against me as soon as he wiped the

remaining soap from my body. 

 

We spent the next several hours teasing and torturing each other. Pulling

back when we got close, drawing it out until we both had a case of blue

balls. Finally he pulled away from me as the timer sounded and went to get

the shot. 

 

As soon as he had given it to me, I threw him down on the bed. Rolling

over to cover him, I rammed inside him. He screamed my name, immediately

locked down on me, his come gushed against my stomach as my balls exploded

to fill his ass. 

 

Who knew making babies could be such a turn on? We curled up together and

dozed until the alarm went off. We had set the alarm so we would have time

to shower and change the bed before our son was born. When the incubator

signal went off, we had been standing by it waiting impatiently. 

 

We cleaned our son together. I cleaned out his eyes, then cleared the

liquid from his mouth and nose. Alex was busy cleaning his feet and legs.

We met in the middle after Alex had pulled his foreskin back gently to

make sure all of him was clean. 

 

"Walter, do you want to see if the doctor can circumcise him?" 

 

"Why would I want to do that?" 

 

"I thought you might like him to - well, match you." 

 

"Alex, I don't want to change our boys just so they match me. You enjoy

your foreskin being played with and I enjoy playing with it. Why would I

want to deprive our sons of that pleasure?" 

 

"Walter, do you think we might have a gay son?" 

 

"It's a definite possibility. I just hope if we do he finds someone as

wonderful as you to love." 

 

"Better he should find someone like you. Let's go snuggle with him. I

want to hold you both the way you held us when I fed Katherine for the

first time." 

 

I wrapped the blanket around our first son - more to catch pee if he let

go than for any other reason, the weather was warm. I stood and waited

while Alex made a nest for us in the pillows. Once he was seated, I took

my place between his legs. Alex's legs and arms wrapped around us pulling

us close. 

 

Alex's hand caressed the baby as I directed him to my swollen nipple. The

small mouth latched on and I let out a low moan. The pain was sharp for

only a moment then the greatest warmth I'd ever felt flooded through me. I

turned to kiss Alex's cheek as his hand continued to caress our son's face

and move to rub against my pec from time to time. 

 

"Alex, this is incredible. I'm glad I decided to do this." 

 

He chuckled softly. "Tell me that again when you have to get up at two

a.m." 

 

"You didn't complain. I'll just do what you did. Bring him back to bed

with me. I guess we ought to make a bigger bed because I'm sure Katherine

will want to be with us some nights." 

 

"Not if she sleeps through him waking up. I think she will after the

first few nights. She sleeps like the dead, you know." 

 

"We haven't talked about names. Do you have one in mind?" 

 

"I picked Katherine's name, it's your turn." 

 

"But Katherine was named for my mother so it's almost like I chose it.

Would you want to be traditional or go with something new?" 

 

"Considering some of the names out here, just about anything would work."

 

 

Alex was silent for a few minutes his fingers caressing the baby's cheek

then moving to rub over my chest. A low hum wrapping around us. 

 

"You should switch him to the other side, Walter." 

 

I looked down, realized he was right and shifted our son. Alex shifted as

well, one hand slipping under to help hold the boy as the other helped

guide the small mouth to me. I again felt the jolt then the warmth. Again

we were silent, except for Alex's humming. 

 

When the baby let go with a soft burp, I heard Alex's chuckle. He settled

us more comfortably and we dozed until it was time to go get Katherine. We

both made the trip, taking the new baby with us. We were almost to the

Crichton's when I asked again. 

 

"Alex, we have to give Katherine a name to call her brother. What's it

going to be?" 

 

"We can name this one Bert and the next one Ernie." He laughed as I

growled. 

 

"Well, since you're a Beatles fan how about Rocky Raccoon?" I growled

again and he giggled. It's hard to look mean when your lover, who knows

you inside and out, is giggling at you. 

 

"Alex, get serious, we're almost there." 

 

"All right, if you really want me to choose. Luthor. It means illustrious

warrior. Then I'll have an illustrious son to go with my powerful

husband." 

 

"Alex, we aren't doing comic book villains, are we?" 

 

He looked at me strangely. "What? What comic book?" 

 

"Superman. Arch enemy Lex Luthor. Although that would work since you are

Alexander - 'Lex'. " 

 

"I never read comics, Walter, and never saw the movies. So, you don't

want to call him that?" 

 

His face was so serious I knew he was telling me the truth. One more

facet of childhood my lover had missed because of the Consortium. I

reached out a hand to pull him close. 

 

"I like it, Alex. Even though it sounds like you expect him to be more

like me than you. Let's hope he never has to be a warrior but if he does,

being an illustrious one would be great. Give us something more to brag

about." 

 

We reached the Crichton's to find that the children were playing out

back. I left Alex and the baby for John and Aeryn to admire and went to

find our daughter. I stood silently watching as she poured juice into cups

for the two of them. Even then I knew they would spend their lives

together. It was destined just as Alex and I were. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

Walter and I have had a wonderful life together. We've raised three

families, helped care for lots of grandchildren, watched our children go

off to explore on Moya. One of our sons is gay. He went off on Moya for

two years and found his own Walter. Their thirtieth anniversary was last

week. They celebrated by having another daughter. 

 

But we are getting old. Rainy days make our joints ache and our sex life

has slowed down to about twice a month. A situation we both find

appalling, given the way we used to fuck several times a day. What was

that old clich 'The mind is willing but the flesh is weak'. 

 

We've done a lot of talking this last year while waiting for Moya to show

up for her biannual visit. Neither of us is ready for the end. A hundred

years together isn't long enough; we're greedy, we want more. So we've

decided to go see the Healers and have more. 

 

Moya arrived a week ago. She had exciting news, or maybe just a rumor. So

she and Pilot are waiting for us. We wanted to leave this history for our

offspring and the generations to come. Just in case we don't get back. 

 

You see it's possible that more humans are alive. Moya heard a rumor of a

planet that was populated with bipeds from a place called 'Erp'. So we

will stop off to see the Healers and then go in search of this planet.

Moya's got at least a hundred and fifty years and she and Pilot love

adventure. 

 

Epilogue: 

 

We've started new journals since we've been out here. Alex and I were

renewed on the Healer's planet. I've turned into a dirty old man. When we

went to the Healers, I had them make him look young. So now we look like a

middle-aged man and a teenaged boy. Out here that doesn't matter but the

fantasy aspect sure works for both of us. 

 

We've been searching for several years for the mythical 'Erp' colony.

Moya is carrying us toward the latest location we suspect it may be. 

 

I hold Alex as he sleeps. Tonight we argued for the first time in years.

He wants to continue looking, I'm ready to go home. So sleep eludes me as

I try and decipher why it is so important to him to continue looking when

we could go home to our family. 

 

"Walter, how am I supposed to sleep when you're thinking so hard?" 

 

"Sorry, Alex. I just - I'm trying to understand why you need this so

much." 

 

"Closure, maybe. I'm not sure myself. I mean, intellectually I know that

they are all dead. But part of me needs some proof that William never made

it off Earth. He was part of us and..." 

 

I turned his head then to shush him with a kiss. We had lost our second

son when he was three. I had thought I was going to lose Alex as well. The

depth of his grief had almost taken him from me. Finally, in desperation,

I cooked us another baby. Alex woke from his grief-induced sleep to find a

baby nursing his nipple. I had given him an injection while he was

sleeping and then brought the baby to our bed. 

 

It had been a crazy risk, but it worked. It made him realize he couldn't

leave his other children. Later he thanked me as he apologized for being

selfish. Remembering that made me decide we'd stay out until he wanted to

go home. 

 

He moaned against my lips, while twisting in my arms, pulling back enough

to whisper to me. 

 

"I'm so glad we went to the Healers. Feels so good to have you getting it

up for me every day again." 

 

"Every day? Alex, I'm like a rutting teenager again." 

 

"I like the rutting part. Come here, big boy, and make use of your slut."

 

 

I moaned, reached out to grab the lube where he had left it after the

make-up sex that'd made me scream. My delightfully sore ass throbbed in

time with the blood in my cock. I flipped him over, squirted lube between

his cheeks and rammed inside him. 

 

"Ah, yes! Use me, Master." 

 

I grabbed his wrists, holding them tightly as I took him as hard as he

had taken me earlier. 

 

"My slut is so good. No other Master could possibly be as lucky as I. So

hot, so tight. Love putting my cock in you." 

 

"Fuck me, Master. Give me all of that monster." 

 

I grinned against his neck before biting down on the tender flesh there.

The dialogue may have been cheesy but it didn't matter. What did matter

was that it still worked for us. He tightened on me as I chewed on his

neck. It didn't take long for us to explode. 

 

Afterward I held him, just enjoying the sated look on his face. He's so

beautiful. 

 

I drift off to sleep knowing that tomorrow I'll tell Moya that the search

will go on as long as she and Alex want. He is all I need. My home is in

him. 

 

The end


	2. Alterations

We had arrived at the healer's planet and ascertained that Dr. Yona was still there and still practicing his art. We made arrangements to see him during his next work cycle. Then we went to bed.

 

"Walter, I want to ask you something."

 

"What is it?"

 

I pulled him closer, holding him as I do when we have serious discussions.

 

"I want you to ask Dr. Yona to make you bigger and give you back your foreskin."

 

"I know you're a size queen but I thought I was making you pretty happy along those lines."

 

"Well, after all this time I'm so used to you and I relax so well that sometimes I want a little more sensation. I like a little pain with it now and then. It'd play into my rape fantasies."

 

I nuzzled into his hair and pondered a little; he allowed me time to do this. After all, a hundred years gives you time to learn your partner's needs. It certainly wouldn't be a hardship to be bigger if that is what he wanted from me - I mean no man would mind having a large dick to fuck his eager lover.

 

"How big are we talking here, Alex? Am I going to need a wheelbarrow to carry it around?"

 

His deep chuckle shot warm breath against my chest and I knew he was having a mental image.

 

"I was thinking something about John Holmes size."

 

John Holmes - a porn star on old Earth who had fucked any hole presented to him. The man had been over twelve inches long and thick - I mean really thick. But I knew Alex could handle it. Hell, he took my fist now and again so I wasn't concerned. 

 

"Can't say that is an unappealing idea. But what happens a hundred years from now when you get used to that?"

 

"We'll see if they can tighten me up."

 

Now I would never complain about that. Alex still had great muscle tone there, even though we'd both lost tone on most of the rest of our bodies. But since he was asking for something to feed one of his fantasies, I decided to feed one of mine. 

 

In the time we'd been together we had come in contact with many species. That, combined with the general shift in perception that comes to anyone as they age, had erased most of my preconceptions about sexual morality. I still feel sex by force is wrong, I still feel that sex with someone who is too young to make a rational decision about it is wrong. 

 

Those things will never change. I have, however, lost my inhibitions about sex with Alex in certain "public" venues. And I freely admit that the idea of a "man" with a "boy" turns me on. And felt that Alex's rape fantasy would be enhanced by that illusion. 

 

"I'll offer you a deal. I'll get a bigger dick if you'll shave a few more years off the way you look."

 

"A few? How many?"

 

"I think I'd enjoy fucking a boy. Make you look underage by Old Earth standards. Say fifteen, sixteen."

 

"You dirty old man. Want to corrupt me, do you? Want to cop my cherry?"

 

His words were shooting straight to my cock, making it stand up and take notice. I could feel that the images he was painting for both of us were having a similar effect on him.

 

"I want to hold you in my lap and caress you through your pants. Feel that boy dick getting hard, watch your eyes get all wide with the feelings. A little fear mixed with desire. Fear because you aren't quite sure what I'm going to do to you, or if I might hurt you. Desire because what I'm doing feels so good."

 

He moaned and I knew I had him. Rolling us over, I pulled his legs up around me and plunged into his body, my pre-come mixed with spit enough to get me inside him. It was short, neither of us had the staying power we'd once had but we didn't care. In a few days we'd have that back again and then we'd play out the fantasy I'd just spun for him. 

 

******************************

 

Dr. Yona greeted us as if he had seen us last week. 

 

"It is so good to see you again. I was hoping you would come back. So, did everything I gave you last time work well?"

 

"Yes, my slut and I raised several children. We've had a very happy life together. Which is why we are here. As you can see we've aged quite a bit. I'm not ready for either of us to leave this plane for the next one."

 

"And why should you? No one should cross to the next one until he is ready. Is there anything else you want?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I wonder would it be possible to give me back my foreskin as well as make me bigger."

 

"I think that's possible. How much bigger do you want?"

 

Walter had used his hands to illustrate. Dr. Yona produced a measuring instrument to get the specs. He nodded thoughtfully.

 

"That is roughly the size of an adult Luxan. I don't see any problem. Anything else you want?"

 

"Yes, I want him to look like a boy."

 

"Come, let's see, what age?"

 

Dr. Yona led us to the desk in the corner, and soon excellent computer-generated pictures of me were coming up on the screen in groups of five. He started with one of me at about a year old. I figured that out because Walter had insisted on one of our sons being the image of me and it looked like a picture of him at that age. 

 

Walter shook his head hurriedly and the next five appeared. Again, the swift rejection. When the next five flashed into view, his finger touched the screen of the face I remembered having from just before I had needed to start shaving. 

 

"This one. And I'd like him to have no body hair, no facial hair, but keep his eyebrows and the hair on his head."

 

I grinned at him, thinking he was definitely getting kinkier with the years. But you know what? I don't mind a bit. I made sure the grin was gone when the doctor looked up. 

 

"Let me suggest he go in first this time since he'll need to be in longer. How much younger do you wish to appear?"

 

"About the age I was when you first met me."

 

"That will make for a lovely contrast between you. It will leave no doubt that you are his ganodu."

 

Our translator microbes didn't know what to do with the last word, but the tone gave us a good idea. We followed him to the room with the vats. I stripped without being told and allowed them to help me in. My old bones ached so much that I needed the help. 

 

Walter stood smiling as everything was hooked up and programmed. Then the vat began to fill. I kept my eyes on him as long as I could. Then I drifted into the deep sleep that was filled with dreams of him, as my life had been filled for so very long. 

 

Even with me going in first, Walter was out sooner. When I woke, it was as though he hadn't moved, even though he again appeared as he had the first time we came to this planet. He stepped forward and wrapped a towel around me, helping me get dry. Then he dressed me, not allowing me to help out. 

 

I was dying to ask if his alterations worked, but kept to my role. As much for the sake of allowing him his game as for the public façade we maintained. I kept silent in the conveyance back to the space field. But once we were in the shuttle, I threw my arms around him for a kiss.

 

******************************

 

Alex pulled back from trying to swallow my tongue and grinned at me.

 

"So, old man, you sure are looking awfully sexy."

 

"And you, little boy, are making this old man horny. Now let go and sit down. This has to wait until we get back to Moya."

 

"Ahhh, come on. Can't I get a peek?"

 

"No! Sit! Stay!"

 

He stuck his tongue out at me and settled into one of the seats. I got us back to Moya as quickly as possible. It was always good to get back to her, where we could be "us" and not worry about anything more than your normal run of the mill, Uncharted Territories vicissitudes.

 

We went down to see Pilot before retiring to our room for the kinky parts. I said a quick hello and then left Alex to fill in Pilot and Moya about our trip. Back in our quarters I got ready to seduce a "boy". 

 

The vats had done their job. I looked fifty again, although I felt twenty. As requested, the appendage was now appreciably bigger, and I once more had a foreskin. I had examined it thoroughly while waiting for Alex to be finished. I didn't think I was as sensitive as he, probably too many years of the head being exposed all the time, but it was still fun to tug on that extra bit of skin.

 

I lit the incense to give our quarters a pleasant aroma. I pulled my chair around so I'd be facing the door when he arrived. I put the new lube I’d purchased on the planet down on a small table beside the chair, and another container next to the bed. I had actually ordered a larger supply, but we’d return to pick that up in a few days, along with other supplies.

 

"Walter, Alex asked that I tell you he is on his way to your quarters. He also asked for privacy. Shall I dim the lights?"

 

"Yes, Pilot, thank you."

 

"Enjoy your recreation."

 

"We shall."

 

The light level was reduced, and I knew our quarters were now private, although I didn’t really care if they heard us. I knew that Moya quite enjoyed our couplings, and if we didn’t request privacy, she would listen, and often take on a higher glow when we mated, she was that much in tune with Alex’s emotions.

 

I heard his footsteps coming toward our room and hurried to get comfortable in my big chair. When he appeared in the doorway, my cock rose instantly. 

 

I had considered him beautiful the first time I'd laid eyes on him. But now - looking so young and innocent - he took my breath away. I smiled my most welcoming and lifted a hand to him.

 

"Come, sit in my lap and tell me how Pilot and Moya are."

 

He came quickly to me and sat as directed.

 

"They missed us. But they heard from John and Aeryn while we were down there. Simon and Sun have a new daughter."

 

"Her name?"

 

"Alexandra."

 

"Good."

 

Once more, our blood crossed with John and Aeryn's. At this rate our descendants would need a planet of their own. I allowed my hand to slip along his thigh until I could squeeze his dick gently. He pushed my hand away. 

 

The game had begun. 

 

"Maybe we should go for a visit soon."

 

I moved my hand back and this time it took him a little longer to push it away. And he was very hard when he did.

 

"What are you doing? Stop that."

 

"Ah, come on. It feels good, doesn't it? I can make you feel really good if you let me."

 

I tugged this time and the button at the top of his pants popped open. 

 

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just let me play with you a little. No one has to know."

 

He bit his bottom lip, and I knew it was to keep back the grin that was trying to invade his face. 

 

"But, I'm not supposed to let anyone touch me there."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Only bad boys do that."

 

"That isn't so. Good boys like it, too. Let me make you feel good."

 

I tugged on his zipper and the well-worn teeth opened to reveal his dick. So smooth and sleek. I ran a finger up along the vein and he shuddered, his head dropping onto my shoulder. 

 

"Doesn't that feel good?"

 

"Yes." 

 

His low whisper made Wally twitch. I wrapped my hand around him and pulled him carefully from the opening in his pants. 

 

"Let me kiss you, Alex."

 

He turned his head enough for me to kiss him. When I ran my tongue against his lips he opened for me. I pushed his foreskin down and caressed the sensitive ridge. His body arched into my hand. I finally pulled back for air.

 

"I told you I could make you feel good. Will you let me see you naked?"

 

"I shouldn't do that. I know that's bad."

 

"But you want to make me happy, don't you?"

 

"Yes." 

 

I love it when he gets all soft and pliant for me. 

 

"It would make me very happy to see you naked."

 

******************************

 

I stood a little unsteadily to undress for him. My mind, of course, knew I was a long way from being a virgin, but my body didn't seem to know that. I felt as nervous as the first time I'd had consensual sex. And being pretty sure that they had made him every bit as big as I had asked, added to that nervousness, I think. 

 

The last time we'd done this, my body hadn't been regressed to such a young age. I *knew* that shouldn't matter but somehow I thought it might. Guess that doesn't make sense, but then I live in the Uncharted Territories. 

 

When I was naked, he motioned for me to turn and I did a little pirouette for him.

 

"God, you are the most beautiful boy in the universe."

 

I felt the heat and knew I was blushing. He reached for me and I allowed him to pull me down. I snuggled into his throat; the skin there is so soft. I remember my amazement the first time I had kissed him there. I made some sort of noise as he stroked me slowly and gently. 

 

Turning, I kissed him with all the desperation he was making my body feel. My hands twisted in the material of his tee shirt. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to want him with such frenzy after so long. Relationships are supposed to cool. Aren't they?

 

His fingers grazed against the nerves just below the head of my dick and I howled like the animal he turns me into. I pushed his hand away and he immediately reached for me again.

 

"Stop, we mustn't."

 

"Hush, now it's alright. No one has to know. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll wonder why you ever asked me to stop."

 

His thumb brushed me again but much softer that time.

 

"Let me show you something new."

 

He reached for the tube on the table as I tried to tell my body to slow it down. I watched as he popped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers one-handed. 

 

"What's that for?"

 

"It's to make things go easy, smooth. Lean on your hip for me and raise one leg."

 

I shifted and his hand slipped under me. As soon as the fingers entered me, I knew the age regression had altered my body in ways not just cosmetic. I saw the light dawn in his eyes about the time I felt a little full. His eyes asked what his words didn't. I answered by wiggling, then flexing my muscles around his fingers. 

 

"You are so nice and tight, boy. I love boys with tight asses."

 

"Feels funny."

 

"Don't worry, you're going to learn to love it."

 

He started to finger me then. Slipping into and out of me. I love any part of the man in me but soon fingers wouldn't be enough to make my ass happy. He sucked a mark on my neck as he continued the ass play. I was soon trying to pull the rest of his hand into me.

 

His voice was raspy as he spoke to me.

 

"Get on the bed, boy. On your stomach with the pillows under your hips."

 

I hurried to comply. But turned to watch as he undressed. But the asshole turned his back. Damnit! I wanted to see my new toys.

 

He even backed up to the bed. Standing with his back to me as he lubed up. When he finally turned, I must have looked like a goldfish on dry land. He grinned down at me before moving to kneel on the bed behind me. 

 

He pressed the head against me and I bucked up toward him. The fire that ripped through me more intense than anything I'd ever felt. I sucked in a lung full of air and held my breath. He was as still as a statue behind me, buried to the hilt, a foot long cock deep in my burning ass.

 

"Alex, breathe!" 

 

He started to pull back and I grabbed for his hip. 

 

"Don't move! Stay inside me." 

 

The burn was fading but warmth was spreading. Sounds contradictory, I know. Walter had gone still except for the hands that had started rubbing my hips slowly. He waited for me to be ready. This may sound weird but I felt more his at that moment than ever before. 

 

I let my hand drop and he covered my body. We lay for a couple of minutes, his chest against my back, my ass in the curve of his crotch. He kissed my cheek, as his hands sought mine, weaving our fingers together. 

 

"I feel like I should be singing a Madonna song."

 

"What?" I heard his confusion.

 

"Like a Virgin."

 

"Very funny. You scared me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"I hadn't thought about the renewal making me as tight as a virgin again, either. It's been so long since we had the energy for a really good fuck - and you had me so on edge."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Don't be. I feel clean for you now. As if this really were our first time."

 

I felt a drop of moisture land on my cheek, but made no comment. After all, big macho Walter Skinner doesn't cry. If you buy that, I have this really nice bridge. I squeezed his hands.

 

"Are you gonna finish corrupting this boy or you just gonna lie on top of me like that?"

 

"Corrupting you sounds like more fun."

 

His hips moved and he slid part way out of my body. I closed my eyes, but I could still feel his on me as he made a few experimental lunges into me. Soon my body was rocking with him and I was hard again.

 

He straightened up and pulled me up to my knees. With one hand, he toyed with a nipple; the other skinned me back so he could rub the head of my dick. 

 

"Harder! God, Walter, fuck me harder."

 

I knew he was getting close because there was no hesitation. He was surging into me so hard that my knees were being lifted. Had he not been holding me, I would have fallen on my face. My pleasure soared as he started talking to me.

 

"So tight, so hot, so good. I'm never letting you go, boy."

 

"I never want you to."

 

"Gonna come! Gonna flood you!"

 

I whimpered as he drove in deep, hitting every spot inside me that feel good. His fist tightened and stroked and I screamed as I came in his hand. One last hard thrust and he was biting me as he came. I grayed out for a while and when I came aware he was cleaning me gently.

 

Crawling into the bed next to me, he kissed me softly. 

 

"Moya must have felt you. Look how brightly the corridor is glowing."

 

"She feels you, too, you know? She glows brightest when we come close together."

 

"I'll have to see if I can manage that for her more often."

 

If he said anything else, I didn't hear it. I was asleep: the sleep of happy exhaustion.

 

The end


End file.
